


EC】阳和启蛰际[现代都市无能力AU/NC-17]

by Francescamccree



Category: Real Person Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 67,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francescamccree/pseuds/Francescamccree





	1. Chapter 1

【01】

 

 

大雪后的通衢大道浸染了一片雪白，有飞驰而过的车辆溅起了融化在污浊泥土里的雪水而反射出碎裂的琥珀金光。凌冽的寒风将两旁的早已枯败的梧桐撕扯下清癯皮肉，裸露出的干裂疤痕像逶迤蜿蜒的虫蛇一般丑陋。寂冷的纽约天空在躁冷又空寂的黄昏里向世人颤动着稀薄的光辉，在纵横交错的高屋建瓴之际被风雪刺射在大厦上的玻璃窗上，留下姜黄霞光的无情刻痕。

 

一只清冷的烟圈随轻呼热气时在指间缭绕，迷蒙在灰绿色眼瞳前的烟雾与他孤寞的身影一同刻画了八十年代老照片风味的街头艺术。冷峻的脸庞在他低头沉默的片刻于消散的烟雾中逐渐明晰，深灰色大衣与他浅色围巾将他的淡漠与惆怅掩盖于避人千里的姿态中。路旁没有为他驻足停留的计程车，在万籁无声后的厉风踏雪里他只得徒步归去。

 

残留在嘴边苦涩烟草味任是雪后的弥留冷风也无法消除，就像是他今日心中沉积的痛苦与无奈像陈酿的老酒渣一般无可剔除。他迈着沉重的步伐，额间紧皱的眉头积存着烦躁和苦恼。倒霉的心情贯通一整日的不安宁，从早晨被上司的暴烈批骂到傍晚的徒步回家，纵使积怨颇为深厚也无处可消愁。恰时仰面寒冷的阳光与暗淡的云雾在倏忽间闪烁在眼前，像是恶者撩拨着一丝诱惑的虚假希冀使其欲擒故纵而又让他失望透顶。

 

 

 

 

他当然无法根除顽劣的性子，但又冷面承受着因自己的恶习而屡屡下滑的业绩遭受痛骂。虽然周围同事不过冷言讥讽说那是老板隐忍太久又顾念先前的功劳才没把他炒了，但也有忍耐不住上前宽慰并好言相劝的女同事。他不是本国人，相处的磨合期必然要经历风雨，但也并非是去挑战这些顽固而死守的美国人的底线。他这样沉静思考着，又因映入眼帘阻隔道路的雪人而悻悻绕路离开。

 

不知不觉走到了离家不远的公园，平常他都选择捷道以图上班方便，自然也不曾多留意漫步路途的风景。这时心情有些释然的他踏着鹅卵石铺垫的弯曲小道，此刻已经铺上一层薄雪的道路所以踩起来像堆积的细粒砂糖而发出咔咔声响，矮草丛中凝固的破碎冰晶像是琉璃灯一样在晚霞中闪烁着姹紫嫣红的色彩。枯黄而干瘦的枝干上背负着沉重的积雪，像是承受无辜的罪孽一般在日辉下流出酸涩的泪水。逗留在被冰霜冻住的喷泉附近是一些鸽子，往日它们总是喜欢穿梭于高耸入云的高楼大厦里，然后掠过透明隔音的玻璃窗扇动着无声的翅膀，引起伏案疾笔的人们一阵脱离世俗喧嚣的木然和怅然若失。

 

刚刚轻蔑一眼就略过的雪人离他有段距离了，突然身旁跑过去一个孩子连忙摘下自己尚温热的格子围巾竟替它围了上去，仿佛为孩子露出纯真而善良笑容的雪人正竭力不让自己的身躯受到太阳的侵袭，又或是在它镶嵌着高低不一黑豆眼里留下真切的泪珠。站在远处望见此景他竟然有了一丝愧意，然而停滞的脚步到底没能鼓足勇气上前问候那个年幼的而真诚的孩子。正当他为此呆滞的时候，一位看似是他妈妈的年轻妇人揽住了孩子，并俯下身呼着热气小声与孩子谈论着什么。他猜着她现在应该为是孩子单纯而无暇的善良之举所感动，所以才会突然微笑着蹲下身，并紧紧抱住了孩子发出鼓励的感叹声。

 

他竟然为此刻扯出一点感慨的笑意，并注视着那对母子牵着手离开。等到日光真正被黑暗的云彩遮住，并在那块晦涩的幕布前努力透露着它贫瘠的彩霞时，纽约的天空才不至于显得那样死寂而落寞，因为它正像是打翻的颜料盒一般翻滚着绚烂的色彩。所以直到冷风袭人时，那阵来自视觉冲击的暖意也仍不散去。

 

 

 

 

当他以为他会嘲笑因为道路上一处撩人的心弦而为之动容时，远处被扫去一旁积雪的漆黄长椅上，那正蜷缩的颤抖身躯却是成为了他下半辈子都无法安眠的尤物。也许再缓几步，也许再绕过那即将融化傻气的雪人，也许不再四顾彷徨。他可能就如此平平庸庸的生活下去，成为翻涌钱欲浪潮的纽约里一颗不起眼的沙粒，随着吞噬野心的河流而逐渐消失。

 

然而这一切巧合又注定了他不可埋没。

 

 

 

 

那顶着棕栗色短发的身躯因为紧裹在身上唯一且单薄的毛衣而在冷风中瑟缩发抖，冻得泛红的脸颊无处可藏的扰动着，白皙的脖颈暴露在寒冷的风霜里。像是可怜兮兮褪掉皮毛的小动物被抛弃在了温暖的冬眠洞穴，直到近处望去他正咬着鲜红欲滴嘴唇而留下一抹惨白，睁着无神却纯净的蓝色眼睛在牙缝里挤出隐忍的哀鸣。

 

Erik以为是孤独的流浪汉，但是如果傍晚还没找到免费的收容所那应该是被强势的流浪汉所欺负了。毕竟他那样让人惋惜的眼神还是令Erik在心中总会下意识的为他扣上这样的标签。可是路径他身旁的路人看似毫不理睬，暮色渐黑的周遭环境显然正叫嚣着告知Erik这个“流浪汉”呆在这里时间之长久。正当他亲身靠近时，那个原本安静的身躯突然间抖动了一下，像是受到惊吓一样更加躲向了根本不可靠的椅背。

 

他这才注意到“流浪汉”身边没有一贯的乞讨作用的铁盒，更没有穿着破损或陈旧的混杂以避过冬的衣物。况且他仔细看上去也不上平常人士，但是胆怯的眼神让Erik有些怀疑他是否只是一个孩子。Erik猛然想象到这也许是从绑匪劫车上逃脱下来而显得有些不知所措的年轻人，显然年幼和稚嫩都不能与他挂上对等。毕竟他一眼望上去就像是个青涩懵懂的大学生模样。

 

于是他连忙将身上的大衣脱下为这个抖动的小动物披上，过分害怕的学生显然受到了折磨和痛苦。他下意识的反抗和挣扎，并在寂静的公园里发出哽咽的呼喊声。但是他喊的字句不清，像是刚学会咿呀学语的孩子，只是发出让人疑虑的软糯口音。

 

“对不起，我不会伤害你的。你现在家在哪，叫什么名字？”

 

他终于算是热心肠的打开手机摁开界面准备联系他也许已经心急如焚的家人，但是最后被他包裹在大衣里慢慢安静下来的学生睁着迷蒙的眼神，眼睛里透射着警惕的敌意而沉默着。

 

“我说你家在哪里，还是……你听不到？”

 

Erik愣了愣随即又无奈将手机滑开白色界面，并在上面打出几行字递到他眼前询问他的信息，甚至还十分友好的画上了一个单调的微笑。而学生却望着后面的微笑表情睁着朦胧的泪眼仔细琢磨，好不容易看着前面的字模糊蹦出几个单词，又沮丧的撇过头去。

 

得了，他还不领情。

 

“现在很晚了，如果你要是跟你爸妈闹脾气。那也不是每个路人都他妈跟我一样好心，你在这呆着吧！”

 

Erik顿时将一天的火气洒泄不出来，于是他准备收起手机转身离开。走了几步又像是察觉到身上浸湿了零星的雪花冰水，他才想起来扭头回去索要大衣。他并不是不近人情，只是这种私下的家庭恩怨他实在不愿为自己浪费时间和金钱，更何况他还要再走几个街口才能回到那温暖的家。既然别人有腿走路也能够回到父母的怀抱，那他又为什么奉献出他弥足珍贵的善心呢。

 

“把衣服还我。”

 

Erik紧了紧单薄的毛衣，有些怜悯这个方才就一直穿着毛衣而不住发抖的学生了。但是已经体会到些许温暖的学生没有听他的话语，像是反应迟钝的抬起天真的眼睛看向Erik。但Erik绝对不会受欺骗了，他决定上前就想拽过自己的大衣赶紧离开这个寒冷的鬼地方。

 

“不……不能抢Charles的东西！”

 

他突然暴躁的更加紧紧依偎在Erik的大衣里，眼神里透着从他们交谈开始时就怀有的无限怒意和仇恨。甚至隐藏着恐惧和害怕，毕竟他在厉声喊出的时候发着细微的颤抖。

 

“谁是Charles，我是Erik！我叫Erik Lensherr，这是Erik Lensherr的衣服。”

 

听闻此句后一直隐忍哽咽的学生突然间哭出声来，但还是十分倔强的立即紧咬嘴唇发出呜呜声响。Erik顿时间有些发愣，察觉到他异样的举动，他还是害怕的连忙上前宽慰的抱住仍然不住挣扎的学生，并有些愧疚的小声安抚他。

 

“那你能不能把Charles的东西借给我用用，我打个车把你送回去再还给他。”

 

Erik听着他的哭泣声还是叹息着将他更加搂紧任由他满脸的泪水蹭到自己胸膛前，而怀里毛躁的小动物终于肯慢慢停止了啜泣，并打着哭嗝而发出一阵又一阵令人心疼的颤动。

 

 

 

 

等到他们这样沉静的相互依偎坐在长椅上好些时候了，Erik才发现灯火通明的纽约已经铺下了漆黑的帷幕。流光溢彩的高楼街市正穿梭着享受夜生活的人们，车水马龙的大道两旁驻足人群正发出雪后嬉闹的阵阵笑声。明亮而孤寂的星辰在冬天空明的黑夜里显得格外耀眼，远望着漆黑幕布下镶刻的闪烁钻石，顺势下去便是流露灯彩的飞机隐没在深夜中。

 

他怀中哭肿双眼的学生像是倾泻完了无处可放的诸多酸楚，将那纯真的脸庞埋在Erik温热的胸膛里安静睡着了。Erik不止一次惆怅的将他下意识欲要啃咬手指的动作打住，最后索性将他冰凉的双手握在自己的手里。路径的旁人发出宽慰而友善的笑容，而那躲过太阳灼烧的雪人也在凄冷的树影里向他发出单纯可爱的微笑。

 

他决定背起这个长不大的孩子先带回自己家照顾一晚，毕竟他确实不忍心扔下已经没法寻找自己住哪的路人任由冷风将他冻死。那么这将一定是他的罪过，是这一辈子遭受无数痛骂和工作失意都无法弥补的。

 

 

昏暗的路灯拉长了他徒步行走的身影，紧靠在他脖颈后沉睡的学生不安分的乱动着，又像是在睡梦中的呓语发出孩童般纯真无邪的梦言。走到路街旁，有人从计程车上下来，望着两人的身影，又连忙礼貌的拉开车门，Erik突然庆幸世上的好人还是很多。

 

 

 

 

 

回到家的学生醒了，他略表歉意的表情一直盯着忙里忙外晃动的Erik。终于注意到眼神的Erik还是专注的盯着电脑屏幕并抿了口咖啡，安抚他道：

 

“你先睡，明天我再帮你送回去。”

 

“Ch……Charles回去吗？”

 

“我知道我一定还给Charles。”他不耐烦道。

 

“你要还给我吗？”

 

Erik愣了愣。

 

“很好，你叫Charles。”

 

他注意到Charles一直有些诡异的举动了，于是他连忙抛下电脑走到他身边的大床上来。有些畏缩的Charles往床头开始退缩，直到退到冰凉的墙壁他才开始有些害怕的低声呢喃。

 

“Charles？”

 

很好，他下意识地抬头了，这证明他至少对自己的名字还是有些反应的。

 

“我叫Erik，Charles。记住这个，以及，我不会伤害你。”

 

Erik开始有些担心Charles有些吃力的反应，仿佛他的话语传达到他的脑袋里像是要穿梭无数荆棘一样困难而缓慢，但他要有耐心。他开始思索Charles有些反常的情绪可能真的遭受过某些家庭黑暗阴影，才一直迟迟不肯透露出自己父母的信息。

 

他尽可能做出让他以为温柔地揉揉头发的动作，并与他保持着一定安全距离轻声问着他以为所有小孩子都能够准确无误而能说出来的问题。

 

“你几岁了，Charles？”

 

“9岁。”

 

他咧开嘴角笑着。

 

TBC

【题目出处】《礼记·月令》：“东风解冻，蛰虫始振。” 比喻恶劣的环境过去，美好的时光降临了。 

老万啊，你……你捡了块宝啊。


	2. Chapter 2

【02】

 

 

早晨倦怠的阳光穿透了厚实而滚动的云群，而刺眼的光芒将那片群山耸立的云雾钻破并将温和的暖意撒进了百叶窗的缝隙里。骤降的白雪在狭窄的窗台处铺上了洁白的砂砾，刻有雪痕的窗户斑驳不堪，触碰上去像是凉透的透明冰块。街旁镶刻木兰的漆木商门随着风铃的响动而缓缓拉开，柏油路上被车辆惊飞的麻雀在无人察觉的百叶窗角落里暼见了他们的侧身睡颜。

 

空调的暖风徐徐开着，新翻的杂志带有杂乱的折痕而被扔到一旁。沾有咖啡污渍的衬衫被抛弃在阳台敞亮的洗衣机上，一双沾有些许灰尘但看似价格不菲的鞋子被安静的安置在刷白墙壁边。他随着手机闹铃的吵闹声而不得不睁开惺忪的睡眼去敲掉让他烦闷的声响，而躺在一侧的鸟窝乱发在捕捉到杂乱噪音后，也只是微微皱眉又沉沉别过头去。

 

等到他起身重新为他铺上被子，才发觉那双明媚的蓝色眼睛已经绽放了许久。

 

 

“你好好呆着，别碰这里的东西，我下午回来就帮你回家。”

 

“我碰……你会打我吗？”

 

细微的动静还是惊扰了熟睡的小家伙，因为昨晚他俩逼仄于一张床上，所以Erik起身的时候胳膊泛起一阵麻痛。而听到他因为困乏而发出的混沌语言，他有些稀奇Charles的疑问却只能如此回应他。

 

“我为什么要打你？”

 

“对，‘我不会伤害你的’。”

 

Charles撇着嘴笑了笑，并一字一句的重复Erik说过的话，顺便他还伸着手揉了揉自己糟乱的头发。但他没有一丝要起身的意思，反而是更加懒散地躲在温暖的被窝里。尽管暖风仍抚在他脸旁，但比起空荡而虚无的温暖，他到更希望单纯而切实的感受。因为他的思维尚不能捕捉到那些虚无缥缈的幻想和美好事物，也只能靠着迟钝的思维和触感去体味他所认为的安全感。

 

Erik鼻子一酸，他紧咬着嘴唇沉默一会。又指了指桌子上的速食和几袋昨晚掏零钱买的零食，便踢开倒落在地上的垃圾桶匆匆赶出门去。

 

 

 

 

他害怕迟到，但他更害怕家里有些事物的变化让他迫不及待想回去看看。

 

沉闷的纽约早晨充斥着白领高节奏的忙碌生活，如同千千万万个Erik一样，他们会在地铁站门前草草解决自己扁瘪的肚子，而后踏上一趟没有尽头的列车日复一日。现在过早的冬天很快让体内疲乏地睡意无时不刻都在攻击着人们，所以飞速略过眼前的却是自由而飘逸的雪花，这也足够让他们弥足奢望。人世漫长的寂寞岁月里，Erik却要因此羡慕他所不能触及的美好与快乐。他因为穷困潦倒而要为自己寸步难行的银行卡坐在银行门外痛哭一宿，他要因为痛失的爱情而要清扫房间里一切让他心脏撕扯的回忆。所以他何必怨天尤人，一切都怪他浑浑噩噩而又平凡到来。

 

世上痛苦挣扎的人固然很多，可是失去挣扎能力的人却是比他们生活的要更为孤寂。因为他们拘束于狭窄而封闭的世界里，主动放弃了任何接触外界纯粹而梦幻的惊奇事物或灿烂笑靥。就像这眼前纷飞而不知何处的雪花。最终还是要被冷硬而惨烈的石砖板而撞击碎裂成一滩不为人可怜的冷水。

 

因为它们终将被阳光吞噬而去，直至变为无影无踪的幻影。

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Erik，恭喜你这次卡点进了。”

 

Emma从他身旁略过，今日的她身着拒人千里的白色紧身裙，烫染的大波浪金发随意地披在肩上，她可谓公司里整个公司都颇为称赞的性感尤物。

 

“你等一下，最近的报纸你放哪了。”

 

Erik将外套放下，礼貌地接受Emma为他递上温热的咖啡。

 

“你终于关心总统大选了？”

 

“上面有寻人启事没。”他低头翻找着崭新的报纸，显然这些以浮夸嚎头来吸引眼球的文字并不值得公司的人们来欣赏。

 

“你丢了什么，Erik？”

 

“我遇到一个孩子，准确说他可能智力有些低下，而这样情况是很容易走丢的。”他伸手丈量着，Emma在旁若有所思的点了点头。

 

“如果是这样的话，那他身上一定会放着证实他身份的地址和证件吧。毕竟一旦遇到这种情况家人一定会做好防范。”Emma便凑上前道。

 

“没有，他身上什么也没有。而且我中午去附近警局也没找到报警的电话。感觉他们似乎……”

 

“并不关心这个？看来这很合理，毕竟你所说的那个孩子……”

 

“就算是要抛弃，那也不至于养到那么大了才任由他跑出去……”他顿了顿，又慌忙扔下杯子夺门而出。

 

“你要去哪儿，Erik？！”

 

 

 

 

寒冷的风雪钻进了房间里，大敞的玻璃窗前映景了白色的翻涌浪潮。沾有融化雪水的沙发浸湿了，随着冷风悉数卷进那摊已经浸泡变形的杂志上。紧锁的房门被人挣出一丝划裂的刮痕，与阳光裂开的夹缝里泄露着门外雪白而白茫茫的一片，冷涩的阳光透在他明亮而无知的眼睛上。

 

冰凉而沉闷的锁链牢牢栓固在门上，在他几声像幼犬孤寂的哀怨后，任由他的拉扯而在光洁的地板上绵延一道深刻而冷淡的疤痕。他恐惧的开始拿瘦弱的手指扒扯冷硬的锁链，然后不时回头看着空荡而冷漠的周遭，像是在躲避不知何处迎来的疼痛而蜷缩发抖。

 

“我错了，我错了……别把我关起来……别打我。”

 

他抱头倚在门框那里，松垮的毛衣露出他脖颈后隐隐约约的红印和淤青。他的手指在他啃咬和挣脱锁链时而裸露出旧新交错的疤痕，在冰冷的风雪里浸透着迸裂伤痕的血红。

 

 

地铁站错过了高峰期，归程中他终于肯冷静地安抚暴躁的老板诉说着请假的恳求，在听到手机里劈天盖地迎来暴戾的斥骂他选择了隐忍，在浸透着奔跑而微热的汗水里，他孤独的倚在地铁列车的窗户上轻叹。

 

警局里一直联系的熟人发来消息会密切关注他的报警信息，这使得有些怅然若失的Erik暂且忘掉了工作的落魄。对面座椅上沉睡的女人睁开了眼睛，在他略过手机屏幕时冷静的看着他。他注意到女人精致的妆容被泪水弄花，手边陷入沉睡的孩子被她温暖地所紧紧拥抱。

 

 

 

 

他翻出窗外，却因为草地里尖利的石子而划伤了光裸的脚。冷凝而黯淡的血液与污浊的泥土混杂在冰凉的地面上。他单薄的衣服像是被人撕扯过而挂在他身上，糟乱的栗色头发与混杂凉意的冷风交缠，裸露出弯曲且突兀的伤痕间或在他白皙的背部绵延爬伸。

 

涌开的人群推开了他与那个女人交缠的眼神，在最后四处彷徨中女人消失在陌生的浪潮中。在最后的弥足挽留的沉默中她选择了一去不返，徒留一个人在喧嚣的地铁站门口将汹涌的回忆寄留在冷淡的告示牌上。

 

 

 

“你需要帮助吗？”

 

一个女人站在胆怯而惶恐的蓝眼睛旁小声询问，在听到他死命的摆头和忽然间的逃离后，又疑惑的远望着他的背影。他脚下踩着凝固的血痕和冰凉的雪粒，然后迎上扑面而来的狗而蹲下身去下意识的畏缩低喃。

 

狗因为他蹲下身去的动作翻过围栏逃走，但它仍不依不饶的的叫喊声招惹来它的主人蛮横的把它牵走，留下Charles一个人蹲在那里却哭不出声。

 

 

“Charles！Charles！”

 

在他看到大开的玻璃窗后又焦急的四处寻找，远处狂吠声还是吸引了他的注意。而在他眼前那狗的主人正在训斥，可是他不远处蹲着的身躯正激起他一阵怒意。

 

他走上前去一把拉起了发抖的身躯，然后在他喘不上气的瑟缩中冷静的质问。

 

“不是让你好好待在家里的吗！”

 

“‘我不会伤害你的’……”

 

说得对，Erik又放下紧攥的手臂，试图让自己冷静下来。

 

“你干嘛跑出来，如果我找不到你那你的家人找来又怎么办？你知不知道很多人都很担心你，至少你应该好好听话才对！”

 

“你还把我关起来，你还要打我……”

 

Charles却想要挣脱开他，并扯着像是小孩子发脾气一般倔强的想要脱离Erik的桎梏。Erik甚是疑惑的看着Charles几乎反常的举动，然而这一切迷蒙也在他挥动的手指上裂开的伤痕而揭开。

 

“你又啃手指了？”Erik想扯开话题，但他很清楚他从没打过任何一个人。

 

“疼……”

 

他低垂着头，紧抿的嘴唇控制着眼睛中泛起的泪花，终于还是在他的注视下夺眶而出。

 

“我从没打你，Charles。我不是那样的人，黑暗的日子已经过去了，我现在就帮你回家。”

 

他疑惑的看着Erik，然而下意识的疼痛还是让他将手指伸到嘴里。Erik见状连忙打掉，并扯着他的手指准备往回走。后来走了几步Erik停下回头看了看他，又蹲下身来把他背了起来。

 

 

 

 

回到温暖的房间里，Erik伸手关死了窗户。他今天还是略带愧意的给他买了外卖，然而Charles却像是树袋熊一样缠着他随他在厨房里晃动，直到他碍手碍脚的动作已经阻挡了他收拾餐具。

 

“你先放开，Charles。我手动不了了。”Erik微微推开他，又转身洗净了手。然而略微短暂的距离还是引起他的不满，又低哼着缠了上来，未干的泪水又蹭到他身上。

 

滴落的冷水在菜板上浸湿，沾水的碗碟沉静的躺在碗碟架里。温和的阳光洒在他落寞而瘦弱的身躯上，在滚烫金光里凸显着姜黄色的疤痕。Erik的目光捕捉了这肉体所显露的脆弱，疤痕随着他微弱的呼吸而起伏着，在这漫长的时间荒芜里流淌着来自黑暗与悲痛的回忆在他身上刻下永久的烙印。

 

Erik不知道他曾发生了什么，以致于会害怕自己一个人待在房间里，也害怕一个陌生人看似友好的接触。更何况一个单纯而内向的自闭症孩子就已经提前遭受了痛苦，这对每一个怀有真切善意的任何人看来都是上帝所罚下的最可怖罪孽。

 

“对不起，我不吼你了。”

 

Erik抚摸着他的发丝，在他疲惫的眼中捕捉到了迟钝的惊喜。

 

这时桌子上的手机响了，Erik连忙起身去接。

 

“找到了？非常感谢您！麻烦安排个时间让孩子跟父母见面吧……非常感谢！”

 

Erik有些激动地不断回望着疑虑站在那里的Charles喊道，然后在他捂住电话后又走过来抱了抱Charles并安抚他道：

 

“你要回家了，现在你父母都很担心你。早点回家，坏人不敢欺负你了。”

 

而闪烁的蓝眼睛没有闪现一点喜悦，Erik权当他心智年幼无知所表现的不知所然。后来他在电话里了解到了Charles的身份，而且在良久的沉默中知道了他是个自闭症且心智低下的孩子。

 

 

 

 

“回去后别咬手指了，我拿创可贴给你贴好了。”

 

Erik坐在他身旁耐心地为他粘好后，又伸手拿起梳子为他梳理乱糟糟的头发。

 

“可是我不想回去。”Charles望着他的眼睛。

 

“回家，Charles。你已经摆脱了那些坏人，你的父母现在还在等待着拥抱你。”

 

Charles睁着眼却迟钝的吐不出任何字句，他只能脱下衣服向Erik展示他曾见过的伤疤。他瘦弱的身上遍布着被痛打过的痕迹，现在像是蚀骨的小虫啃咬着他，并将那些痛苦无时不刻回荡在他封闭的脑海里。

 

Erik惊讶的看着Charles，也只能心疼的将他裸着的身体抱在他温热的针纤毛衣里。他小声安抚着颇受磨难的Charles，并像他的父亲一样拨弄他的头发在额头上落下轻吻。

 

“一切都过去了，Charles。回家，而不是回到那些坏人的巢穴里，你听明白了吗？

 

他点了点头，又将自己的身体往Erik怀里钻了钻，然后在喧嚣的空调暖风里揽着Erik的腰陷入沉睡。

 

Erik轻抚着沉睡的Charles，然后默叹般触碰着那些丑陋的疤痕，像是无数刀刃割在他手指上阻止他的抚摸。

 

沉静的下午耗费在彼此相拥的梦乡里，化作冬日里落下的绿叶，随甜美梦境里浮动的轻纱笼罩在他们身旁。

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

【03】

 

 

Erik在临出门时替他围上了自己的围巾，并嘱咐着用脚扫去积雪。那睡意正浓的小家伙硬是被他拖了出来，所以待到关上门望见冰雪里反射的晨曦光芒时他也只得耷拉下自己沉重的眼皮，然后在Erik柔声催促下随他挤上了计程车。

 

他沉睡的头起初靠在冰凉的车窗上，眨动的眼睛四顾彷徨于掠过的街景。冰凉的触感让他的头皮泛起一阵酥麻，但他身体里仍残留的睡意还是安抚他不愿动作。漂浮的雪花像是飘洒于风雪极地一样在车辆身旁穿梭而过，这极像坐着船游荡于满载群星的湖泊，安静而惬意。偶尔几处高大的树丛落满了厚厚的雪堆，便在凝固的冰晶里闪耀着清晨的金辉，就像是上帝随意拨弄的几个银块抛弃在树丛里而无人挂念。

 

车程的漫长还是让他嘟囔一声又凑过正在翻弄手机的Erik肩上去了，他毛茸茸的头发被Erik糊弄的围巾半遮着，通红的耳朵也因他的磨蹭而从温暖的围巾里露出来。Erik的视线没有移开手机屏幕，但他还是很宽容的拉开臂膀任由小家伙钻到自己怀里，然后随着他好奇的视线一同观赏时刻刷新的消息，虽然那个总被啃咬而带有些许疤痕的手指总是想要伸过来戳弄，好在Erik稍稍皱眉他就下意识缩回去了。

 

司机总会在后视镜里忍不住瞥一眼Charles，毕竟他那双因为好奇而颇为精神而明亮的蓝眼睛总是让那人难以移开视线，而且他红润的嘴唇看起来像是被人仔细品尝过。他希望这样短暂的窥视能够持续长一点，也希望那个冷峻面容的男人能够无视他久一点。

 

如愿的是，他们堵车了。

 

 

 

 

然而离着与对方见面的时间还有半个小时，Erik是特意挑着不那么接近早高峰而搭车出去的，结果还是没有想到也有一大部分人会如此想。在烦躁的情绪蔓延时，Erik还特意发了条消息让Charles的家属因堵车而拖延见面的情况，万幸的是十分宽容的家属竟然回复不用着急之类的话。这时Erik有些好笑的看着在一旁扯着毛线玩的Charles，他究竟这样闯祸多少次才能让他的家人显得如此无动于衷？

 

“我下车买点东西，别抽烟。”

 

Erik打开车门，又回过身来十分严肃地警告司机。司机原本放在嘴边的烟又落下，然后颇为尴尬的扔到地上，等待着天际边红润的阳光洒在这辆破旧的车上。后座的Charles已经扯开了Erik衣服的毛线，笨拙的双手在最初放弃后又伸到嘴里继续啃咬着毛线，那粘腻的唾液便扯着银丝在衣服上浸染。

 

司机有些迥然看到此景，而这一个漂亮的男孩子又看似手无缚鸡之力。况且在他的注视下Charles又略显拘束的连忙放开突出的毛线球，轻抿着嘴巴像是犯错的小孩一样埋在围巾里。清晨的柏油路席卷着一丝倦怠的睡意，道路旁紧挨的车辆大多会选在这时候补上一份短暂的小憩。更何况眼前愈来愈凶猛的雪势正宣告着今天的道路一时半会没法畅通，也无法辨清车里昏暗的视线。司机正站在道德与罪孽的底线里，然而他眼前所展现的一切环境正投射在他脑海里一切绝佳的犯罪机会。

 

 

 

 

便利店里的暖风让Erik极为奢侈的磨蹭了会，而从早晨就弥漫的郁闷情绪坏到极致。手机里现在跳跃闪烁的提示音，正滚动播放着他的老板连他本人都没认认真真请到公司把他炒一遍消息。现在全公司都在哀叹那个五官立体面容俊朗的德国人竟然迟到多次甚至请假不来，而且还是一声不吭的离开公司后才肯发消息请假。隐忍的老板终究还是没能拯救他的男模留下，最后他忍无可忍的给Erik发了冷淡的邮件让他今下午提箱走人。

 

泛着一层薄雾的店门阻隔了Erik抬头回望的视线，他也只能在手机爆炸的问候消息声里刷卡结账。而店门外懵懂无知的Charles突然被司机猛地抱下车，受到惊吓的他甚至都不敢发出一点害怕的叫声或者呼救。司机正好确凿了他内心最初的想法：这还是个不会反抗的傻子。

 

司机臃肿的身材因为要抱着瘦弱的Charles穿过车辆而喘息的急促，然而经过车辆里的主人没有一点回应或是惊动。他们只是认为某些车主想趁着大雪封路而迫不及待来一发而已。寂静的清晨里与窗外肆虐的风雪不同，他们更享受与慵懒的睡意。

 

Charles愣愣的被他摔到背着马路的一坡滑下，冰凉的雪被将他温热的衣服沾个湿透，然后未等他反应又被人暴戾的褪下。冰冷的融雪无情的剐蹭着他的脊背，瞬间清晰的寒意让Charles终于从混沌中挣扎起来。然而欲要哭喊的泣音也被那司机蛮横的用粗糙的大掌堵住，随后他的双腿也迅速光裸暴露在躁冷的空气里。

 

 

 

Erik在紧缩的车门前愣了一会，又连忙扔下哄小孩的零食袋开始在这拥挤的车辆里来回寻找。终于好心人开始回应着他几乎绝望的喊声，随后在Erik的疯狂寻找下，他才找到了那个躲在背风处混乱啃亲正呜咽哭泣Charles的司机。

 

他几乎像是个疯子一样上前踢开刚脱下裤子的司机，好不容易在众人的阻拦下才没把他当场打死。然后他睹见风雪里被雪花掺杂而乱糟糟的鸟窝陷在冰凉的雪地里，哭肿的双眼还浸润着豆大的泪水，而被磨出红印的嘴唇正泛着让Erik颇为厌恶的水光。Erik上前连忙脱下衣服紧裹住他冻得发抖的身体，而Charles在被脱离束缚时终于哇的一声哭了出来。

 

后来警察的到来更是让这漫长的道路更加拥堵，在闪烁的警灯下Erik怀中紧紧搂着哭成泪人的Charles。他怀着歉意而小声低喃在他耳边道歉，又像是患得患失一样紧紧搂住仍在发抖的Charles亲吻他的泪眼。

 

“你的家人听到这消息马上就赶过来了，希望你不要再受苦了。对不起，我一直没看好你。”

 

Erik后来帮他把衣服穿上，并在警察的协助下，将那个猥亵犯押上警车才肯放开被他抱得酸麻的手臂。

 

接他来的是他家的女佣，在看到裹着松垮大衣的Charles后，又转身连忙道谢要把他赶紧拉回车里去。然而固执不走的Charles却去牵Erik的衣角，然后抱有哀求的眼神告诉他让他留下。

 

“你已经给别人添麻烦了，Charles。”身旁的女佣上前拉扯他的手。

 

“别碰他那里，他总是咬我也不知道是什么毛病……其实是我一直在添他麻烦，我应该第一时间带他和你们见面的。”

 

“先生和太太都很担心你，Charles。”女佣诚恳地说道。然而却赚来Charles近乎不可思议的表情。

 

“可……我要……我要Erik。”他支吾道。

 

“我可没那么多钱养你，小家伙。我刚刚被老板炒了。”他用一种看不出伤感的语气笑道。

 

 

 

那辆豪车终究还是把这个将他工作弄丢、玻璃窗弄坏的Charles送走了，但他还依依不舍的凑到车后窗望着站在原地凝望的Erik。漫长的风雪里席卷了与他们逐渐拉长距离的柏油路，然后在一片萧瑟和凝重寒意里逐渐掩盖了那个站在道路旁挥手道别的德国男人。

 

送走后他现实的压抑和悲痛又很快涌上心头，化作他站在拥挤到路旁围绕他身侧的积雪。静谧的风声戛然而止，飘渺的雪花落在他的发丝里，随着他提问的干花儿化作冰凉的水流淌下来。他站在一片道路喧嚣而拥挤的吵闹声里，此刻的内心却陷入到孤凉而悲冷的空寂。

 

 

 

 

他连忙奔上了二楼试图躲起来，但是那些女佣还是扯着他的胳膊将他从一如既往藏到的衣橱里拽了出来。不顾他几乎哀求而撕心裂肺的哭声，紧攥着泛红的胳膊而硬生生的把他拖下冷硬的楼梯。他当然什么也不知道，也笨拙到用清楚的语言去告诉外面的人他在求救。

 

而他只感受到疼痛，但是哭泣已经没用。

 

“操。”

 

一个较为年轻女佣听到电话响来，她们知道又要像以往敷衍了事她们的太太。而身旁的Charles仍在不住啜泣，于是她压低听筒静待着Charles主动闭嘴。

 

“他把陌生人扯进来了，对。他还暗示我们因为照顾他赔了一份工作，看样子要敲诈一笔巨款。”

 

一旁的女佣上手拍了拍Charles的脸，又似乎略显温柔地揉揉他红肿的脸颊。而听到那句话的几位女佣也十分憎恶的轻吐口气，开始摸索Charles身上有没有留下那个陌生人的名片。

 

“Charles曾出去过，但是被好心人送回来了。”那个女佣温和的笑着，并诚恳地接受那边太太责怪的嘱咐。

 

而身旁的Charles却被捂住嘴，在她仅留的指间缝隙里露出些许哀叹的泣音。

 

“我们会注意他的日常，并随时带他出去转转。”女佣仍在柔声说道。

 

Charles的衣服被扔在一旁，看来她们十分幸运，那个陌生人忘了塞下名片。

 

“他上过你后就没塞点名片吗？如果他报了警就应该知道Charles家里的钱该有多好拿。”

 

“高兴的忘了吧，虽然长得还挺帅。”

 

Charles沉默的听着她们的交谈，然后在女佣挂断电话的时刻又连忙裸着上身钻回了二楼的卧室里。他不知道到底哪里安全，他只知道除了这十几年噩梦里能安抚他的这个逼仄而黑暗的衣橱，就是那个带有苦涩烟草味的大衣拥抱。

 

于是他爬进黑暗的衣橱里，慌乱的嗅息着自己身上是否残留着那个男人的气息。也许这个方式才是证明那个男人是否还陪在身边，但是恐怕没人能引导告诉他这是个让人难过的消息。不过这也好让他沉醉在Erik这个男人还能在他难过的时候紧紧地抱住他，并且唯一一个能够恳切的对他的伤痛而不住道歉。这样这个孩子也许会想，Erik不会伤害他，也会保护他。更会在他睁眼醒来的时候替他铺上被子，或是拍他的屁股轻柔责怪他赖床的坏习惯。

 

也许醒了他就来了，这孩子想着。

 

衣橱里堆积的衣服将他埋在哪里，他蜷缩着身躯抱着皂角香味的衣服而紧紧靠向冰凉的橱壁。不过堆积的笑容和残缺不堪的美好回忆正温柔的拥抱着这个孩子陪伴他陷入梦乡，即使是这个寂静的晚上，也没人会走上前来抱住他酸痛的身体，并给他充足的安全感让他能够自在的躺在床上睡着。

 

 

深夜的纽约仍然闪烁着都市繁华的霓虹光彩，在双眼朦胧的光晕里荡漾开纵横道路上错过的路人身影。阴云遮挡了灰蒙蒙的月色，而在漆黑与城市大厦的交界处却混染了光污染闪烁的明媚和刺眼，像是两条交接的河流而绵延出天边长长的晦明阴暗的银河。

 

他的眼睛映在那扇寂雪后光亮的玻璃窗上，明亮的灯光将透露着金属冷硬风格的房间照亮。电视上仍在播放着吵闹的娱乐节目，但是已经耗尽电量而在茶几上滚烫震动的手机响彻耳旁。垃圾桶里堆积的烟头和那份灼烧的账单一样被抛弃在里面，然后在弥漫着呛人烟味的房间里听着主人的叹息。

 

他终于接了个电话，喉咙里已显示着烟雾缭绕后的沙哑。

 

“你还能再颓废点吗，为什么不直接上去给他一拳？”那头的Emma在短信电话狂轰滥炸下终于赢了Erik，这充分体现了她的强硬和执着。

 

“我今下午见义勇为了，所以没空理他。”

 

“见义勇为……干什么了？”

 

“踢了一个下半身不遂。”

 

TBC

老万更穷了，唉。

没捉虫匆匆发上来了，等会再看看


	4. Chapter 4

【04】

 

 

他确实有点想念那个小家伙了。

 

对一个无业游民来说这一个值得赖床的早晨，但很是让他不适应。一贯的生物钟还是让他晨光破晓的时刻睁开了双眼，而后在窗外一片街市里过早的喧嚣中踟蹰起身。昨晚烧尽的账单和堆积的烟头蜷缩在垃圾桶里，糟乱的灰烬随着他迟缓的动作而被埋入街道上的垃圾桶里。他长久的伫立一片风雪迷雾里，并垂头去捂住自己布满血丝的双眼。

 

单薄的衣服还是让他在冷风中瑟缩了一会，Erik揉着自己的乱发回到了禁锢他的牢笼。然而今天早上的阳光洒在那张凌乱而空无一物的床上，淡蓝色的床单被他翻腾的引起丝丝褶皱，像是在平静的水面里荡漾的一阵烦躁的涟漪。

 

上面没人等他来唤醒的瞌睡虫，更没有紧紧蜷缩在温暖被窝里熟睡的轻微鼻息。他怅然若失的愣站在那里，胀痛的眼睛有些酸涩，满眼的血丝像是在灰绿色的钻石里狠狠凿嵌而迸出的裂缝。

 

那通电话的到来还是让他挣扎着从奢侈的回忆里醒来。

 

 

 

 

Emma那一如既往的张狂口气可以据他们的熟络度而来辨别高低，清晨里原本寂静的萧瑟风雪也被她一记寒冷的冰刃刺裂，而后化作无数纷纷扬扬的碎末渣滓噎的他闭嘴。这几天她为Erik介绍工作比自己还要上心，差点都要成为公司里继Erik之后又一美谈佳话。他含糊应付着Emma的吩咐，终于在她的催促下推门而出，从而开始细微注意自己的话费余额。

 

他抬手打了个出租车，等到坐上去的时候还特意注意了司机的面貌，但这份诡异的举动又在司机诧异的表情里化为些许歉意。氤氲的雾气迅速笼罩在调有暖风的车窗上，而那些沿街闯过的别墅高楼也都化作在雾水流淌过的朦胧华景。提示音在过于嘈杂的车载音乐里交错播放着，闪烁而跳跃的短信随着Emma颇有效率的手速一条条滚过来，耳边便在这沉静中响彻一声货车疾驰而过的鸣笛声。

 

手机划过一张他与那个孩子的合影，是个警察和Charles家人要求感谢和纪念的官方套词。不过他倒是颇为珍惜这张照片里的Charles。虽然他对于Charles本人的了解仅限于一张白纸上判定的病情一样脆弱，但内心总有对陌生人的好奇与思念，丛而驱使他想要看望这个孩子近来的情况。Charles在他手机屏幕上甜甜的笑着，眼镜显然没有聚焦于镜头，他在人们的包围中显得那样束手无措。

 

创可贴干裂的胶带使它脱离开那双布有让人心碎的疤痕的手指，蜷曲的栗色发尾正不经意间凑到了Erik的肩膀上，而那双蔚蓝的眼睛正期许的望着独属于他的镜头。

 

Erik当时没注意到这个孩子正望着他。有些意外惊喜的Erik轻舒了口气，又在停车的瞬间拉开车门友好的朝司机一笑，这算是陌生人之间一些弥足珍贵的礼貌和友善吧。他倒希望Charles能够在回家后不再被那些因为生理的缺陷而欺负他的人遇到，至少在家中有亲人的庇护，才不会被那些社会险恶的洪流冲到。

 

一个单纯的孩子，也不应该带到Erik他的世界上来。

 

 

 

 

 

 

Charles因为几次想要逃出去而被女佣抓住，在遭受挨打的时候他从原本的哭声哀求到现在的隐忍咬唇也不过几年的事情。虽然痛苦的教训仍是在这十几年的噩梦里不断上演，但是内心总有固执而倔强的意念驱使他笨拙的一次又一次触及红线，让那些女佣反而变本加厉。

 

毕竟这个豪宅里所谓的先生和太太早已移居伦敦老家，甚至连圣诞节他们也只是抛去一张贺卡聊作慰藉。而每年这时候的平安夜又是Charles最为快乐的时刻，因为此夜的无眠让纽约几乎全城出动而享受着新年狂欢以及酒吧永夜的沉醉里。至于那些终日糜烂的女佣自然也不会放弃任何一丝放纵的机会，于是在一次又一次铁链束缚的夜晚烟火里，Charles总能捧着那张贺卡而在黑夜里禁不住微笑。

 

有时候他会凑到冰凉的窗户上看着喧闹黑夜里绽放的灿烂烟火，即使这些跳跃的火焰精灵像是在天边划过的流星一样短暂。但他都迷恋于此，甚至忘记了大门上带有沉重声响的铁锁，或是在那漫长的漆黑夜色里因为铁索的束缚而让他窒息得痛哭。

 

到了19岁这个年纪，他仍然不会写字。不过他对拿起画笔在纸上乱涂乱画时倒颇为感兴趣，于是在旁人看来有些幼稚的画笔被他摆弄在卧室里摊落一地，而阳台前飘散的一张张画作也随着天马行空的想象逐渐变得有些形体和概念，这些唯一的去处也是伦敦某处无人挂念的地址。

 

 

 

 

他今早醒来，Erik没有给Charles俯身一个额头吻。

 

由于不好的睡姿和蜷缩的姿势，在他意识到自己仍然孤身一人时而突然嚎哭出来。等到他害怕而艰难地爬出黑暗的衣橱时，乍然出现在眼前的刺眼光芒将雪后更加剔透的远处高楼而铺上了白茫茫的轻纱，像是失落帝国里被一场末日般的风雪淹没，此刻宛如一场了无生机的荒景。

 

他开始恐惧的爬起身，但是身体几处肌肉的酸疼让他有些哽咽的无奈摔倒在地。但Erik没能像以前一样拍拍他的屁股把他扶起来，然后柔声责怪他笨拙的动作。而楼下锁门的声响已经在他耳边回荡，大敞的二楼阳台正以清晨里第一抹雪白而向他闪耀。

 

 

 

 

正午时刻阳光便显得格外炽热，而咖啡厅门外的融雪镶嵌于有些泥泞的道路。玻璃窗上氤氲的雾气大多供客人在闲暇时刻描摹些字画，酒红色橱柜前摆着推销产品的牌子，透明而精致的玻璃瓶里便沿着吧台纵贯一条五彩缤纷的色彩，倒与窗外的白雪形成鲜明的对比。飞驰而溅起泥水的车辆在肃杀的风声里传斥一阵打破宁静的噪音，而在行人推门进入的时刻，又忽然被咖啡厅里轻柔而优雅的慢歌轻摇而暂且消去了苦恼。

 

他坐在靠窗的位子上，一杯见底的咖啡杯被店员端走。等到他终于肯抬头注意正朝这面走来的女人，那些角落里正翘首观望的猎人们才懊然发出一声长叹。Emma摘下了墨镜，又转过Erik发烫的笔记本仔细查看，随后在他有些游离的视线里捕捉到了他那份无奈。

 

“Moria知道吗？她是我的老朋友了，也许会帮得上你。”

 

她侧身照应着店员为她递上一杯温热的咖啡，又以那份看似冷淡的表情怜悯他。Erik迟疑地接过名片，又有些不自在的摸索那份纸张，他瞥见上面端正的字体脑海里就浮现了一场不分白天黑夜的从头再来。

 

“你应该为你的见义勇为付出代价，显然你的媒体曝光度还不够。”

 

她笑了声，又突然看见被暖风丝丝抚摸的玻璃窗上而流淌着雾水。随着雾水滑过的地方，便逐渐拉开了一面面最为清晰的外景。

 

“你还有心情跟我开玩笑，这个社会就是不看待好人。”

 

他耳边响起了一阵车辆急促刹车声，而后又在人群的惊呼声里发出一声粗鲁的谩骂和斥责。他抿了口咖啡，既然那个愚蠢的路人还能得到司机一份责骂，那么也无需观念是否引起了大事故。

 

“那个孩子怎么了……”

 

“走路不长眼而已。”

 

“我说那个孩子为什么不起来了？”

 

Emma凑上前去，而她脑袋后面的客人们也因此朝着玻璃这边观望。听闻此句的Erik愣了一会，又随着众人的视线望去，发现那个受到惊吓的孩子正瘫坐在马路中央，不知所措的接受劈天盖地的辱骂。

 

 

店门被猛的撞开，他有些踉跄的身影化作寒冬汹涌人群里一袭明亮的背影。

 

 

他推开了越聚越多的人群，冲到正中央把那个不依不饶的人推开。明晃晃的阳光打在他有些眩晕的眼瞳里，急促的喘息和愈加疯狂的心跳正告示着那个日夜思念的孩子正向他袒露着最无助的眼神。在沉静的风霜里，那双眼睛瞥到了一路朝他跑来的身影，而其中闪现的喜色让Erik终生都后悔不已。

 

“Charles！”

 

他一把拥过去抱住了他，而在这瞬间那个蜷缩的身躯在他们相拥的时刻突然猛地战栗。人群开始因这无聊的举动而开始散去，而Erik也顺势将他抱了起来准备离开这个危险的地方。沿途经过的路人对这种举动自然不足为奇，可是Erik每一步都迈的颤抖而心碎。他身上肮脏不堪，甚至衣服都有些撕裂，很难感受他到底又是因为何种原因而跑出来，又为何如此执著的宁愿痛苦而要离开。

 

Emma奔出门为他叫了辆出租车，在询问是否需要送到医院后又嘱咐把Charles送上车。Erik略表歉意的向Emma告别，并拜托她日后联系Moria才肯坐上出租车招手离去。

 

 

“你为什么又跑出来？”

 

Erik将他抱下车送进医院，好在也只是几处擦伤。等到Erik把买的药踹到他怀里又准备将按照先前了解的地址送他回家时，Charles竟然踏出车门径直走了回去。

 

“你干什么！Charles！”

 

Erik没法拦下有些不屑离开的出租车，他只好跟着那个赤脚孩子一步一步踩上医院门口的台阶而训斥他。等到他高大的身躯终于阻挡在这个孩子面前了，他才肯胆怯支吾出声。

 

“我不想……不想回去，你留，你就留我一天行吗。”

 

“我有时间吗！你想留就留，我他妈还要赚钱啊！”

 

他紧攥着几份纸张，又在路人睹目的情况下扬到他面前看。Charles被他的呵斥吓得一哆嗦，而后又沉下脸去小声抽噎。Erik听罢懊悔的赶紧闭嘴，又深觉在大庭广众之前丢脸面，才肯揽着他的肩膀说回家再说的套话。而Charles明白他口中的家是在哪里。

 

 

 

 

 

Charles缩坐在沙发里，一点没有想要跟从Erik一遍又一遍好心劝说的意思。他怀里吃着Erik沿街买回来哄他的零食，但是表情上到有一点漠然和迟钝的拒绝。

 

“我觉得我做好人已经做到底了，但你请不要消费我，Charles。我还要工作，我还要交各种账单，我可不是你这种有钱人。”

 

他起初沉声说着，并关闭了阻隔他们交流的嘈杂电视。Charles抬眼望着他，大概在仔细咀嚼他委婉的驱赶，顿时间有些隐忍的别过头去。

 

“我有空就会去看你，这样行吗？”

 

“我不想回去。”他哭出声来，手里的零食洒落到地上。

 

“我已经做得够好了！Charles！你只要别在我面前哭着了好吗，这根本无法被改变我的现状！”

 

“我不会伤害你的……”Charles凑上来呜咽着说道。

 

“你赖在这里就是伤害我，Charles……别抱我！”

 

“我……我可以不要钱。”听罢Charles突然往后退了几步，然后在百般犹豫之下做出让Erik十分诧异的举动。

 

 

他竟然开始生涩的褪掉衣服，并在解不开扣子时而涨红着脸低声呜咽。随后在一阵痛苦和煎熬中他像是如临刑场一样解开裤子上的皮带。Erik顿时怔住，同时他十分恐惧般连忙阻隔Charles愈来愈焦急因为皮带的缠绕而哭泣的动作。Charles挣扎着哀求说自己还可以，随后他赤裸的上身因为恸哭而泛起一阵粉红色。Erik把他抱在怀里安抚着近乎抽搐的哭泣，同时心底的一丝怒意又涌上来。

 

“谁教你的？这都是谁教你的？”

 

“她……她们……”

 

“她们？她们为什么教你脱衣服。”

 

“她们说如果想留人，就……就把价钱往高里说。但Charles对Erik……Charles可以什么都不要的……”

 

Erik抚摸着他泪痕纵横的脸庞，又颇为心疼的将他搂得更紧。他抱着歉意而安抚着这个单纯的孩子，并柔声发誓说着他不会再抛弃Charles的话。而Charles却是凑上前来说着他不会伤害Erik的话，或许在他世界里这个“伤害”可能意味着打扰或是麻烦，这对这个孩子来说已经是最大的努力和渴求。

 

 

夜晚静谧的时候Erik揽着已经被洗干净的Charles沉默不语，而他湿漉漉的头发滴落的凉水浸润到Erik的臂膀上。那柔软的嘴唇也触碰到自己手臂而使得Erik泛起一阵窘然的咳嗽。待到深夜时，他仰头望着夜色如水的纽约。而身旁的孩子正恬静陷入梦乡，可随之他内心的焦灼和烦躁又因他而起。

 

那些女佣的存在想必也验证了他身上的伤痕究竟从何而来，更何况如此无耻的诱导站街行为也成为了犯罪的根源。但他又是如此普通而平庸，他甚至都无法做到报纸上赫然显示Xavier家族消息旁的一记广告。如果他踏入这趟浑水，那么他素来平庸的生命也会因这次汹涌的疯狗浪而彻底石沉大海。

 

 

 

今早Moria打来电话说要约见关于实习的事情，Erik疲惫的睡意也因此而尽数消散。等到他终于他出门而回望远处金光灿烂时，可那里正站在不远处朝他摆弄一副人畜无害的蔚蓝的眼神，Erik深觉自己已经陷入这场沼泽里。他灰绿色的眼瞳迎向与他背光的昏暗处，在凄冷的雪白世界里发出一声理智沦陷的宣告。

 

“你这个混蛋。”

 

他冷冽的气息压迫入境，在冬日晨光熹微的微风里。那个德国男人捧上他的脸而深吻下去的抓拍街景，随着路旁梧桐抖落积雪的窸窣声响戛然而止。

 

TBC

 

算是强吻？

我知道你们心疼查可他有老万爱着啊（比心）

我说一下之前那个十三个查尔斯结局是怎么回事，可能之前懒得解释所以有人在微博上提出疑问关于最后一个乌鸦是怎么回事。  
其实我说注意题目，可能没说明白是注意每章的题目也就是一共6章题目所说的。  
【乌鸦 出现 即是 人格】也就是说一个人格（排除主人格）占据了主权，那么乌鸦的出现就是暗示。  
【直到（查尔斯）死亡】就是说最后出现的查尔斯才是真正的赢家，打败了主人格查尔斯，所以才会出现最后一只乌鸦，简单来说，这他妈是BE( ￣ ▽￣)


	5. Chapter 5

【05】

 

 

“张嘴。”

 

他垂下眼睛，暂时与那冰凉涩骨的唇瓣离开。Charles总是无条件的信任他，尽管他对刚才袭来的吮吻和触碰显得格外茫然。等到他唇启之时，那莽撞而娴熟的唇齿交缠足以让他惧怕般的呜咽出声。脚下的冰雪被冷风冻结成了些许细碎的冰碴，任凭肆意捉弄而惊扰到他光裸的脚踝，让其禁不住瑟缩。

 

等到他们因窒息而不得不分开时，Charles有些憋红的脸庞上缀有鲜红的嘴唇，像是被水洗的剔透的红莓。Erik又凑上前若即若离的啄食一会，安抚他回家等候，甚至多了几句不要跑出去的告诫。Charles只顾乖顺的点头，然后遥望着Erik踏上一辆计程车离去。

 

 

Erik像是回味品尝过的甜美果实一样舔弄着嘴唇，而后又有些窘迫的反省自己是否做了件犯法的事情。毕竟Charles这样把一份唯一珍贵的信任毫无保留的给了他，甚至傻到他提出什么要求Charles都会虔诚地去做。其中透露出有些危险意味的过分溺爱和依赖仿佛在逐渐缠绕着Erik一步步陷入泥潭，那么或许会让他冲动到做出让彼此都会伤害的鲁莽举动。现在看来Charles是个让人垂怜却不可触碰的禁果，甚至伊甸园中再多丰盈美丽的景色也无法与他极具诱惑性的无意识邀请企及。

 

 

 

 

Moira坐在那张极为宽敞的房间里，她身边明亮的落地窗正映射着清晨折射几处大厦间的光芒。瓷白花盆里颇为安静的鸭脚木正呈现着本不属于这个季节的浓墨绿色，密集而错杂的枝叶随着阳光的偏转而缓缓移动着扰人的倒影。等到他经过那极为忙碌而复杂的人群，耳边尽数纷杂了早高峰嘈杂而浓稠的困意，他才在轻柔的关门声里独辟新境。

 

“您好，Lensherr先生。”

 

Emma是他们之间的中间人，所以第一次单独会面让他们两个显得有些陌生和尴尬。好在Moira性格温和而体贴，所以在口中提及Emma这个人名时她总会微笑致意说着婉约而明朗的官方套词。Erik遇到了第一次不为此种评说而乏味的人，但也许是内心极度渴望寻求工作而按奈住自己有些浮躁的心。

 

他上前握了手，并随着Moira的指引邀请他坐到了那张沉闷古色调的真皮沙发里。Moira期间接过几次电话，又会在不经意的停顿中接受公司职员的报告。于是这本来十分轻松的求职而莫名其妙拖了一段时间，但Erik只能握着那个价格高得让人咂舌的咖啡杯郁闷。

 

“我实在是抱歉，没有想到今天会这么多事情。”Moira转身笑道，她语气中有些疲惫。

 

“没有，可能是我太……太急切了，我们应该挑个好时间的。”Erik有些无奈的耸耸肩。

 

“今晚吃个晚餐吧，就当表示我的歉意。这是Emma给我的电话，你是不是这个……”

 

“……可以。”

 

Erik有些愣神，但还是勉强答应了。他当然猜出这是个变相的邀约，不过这位内心诡疑的未来女上司还是没能让他仔细揣摩，或许第一天的交锋就让Erik似乎大敌临近，但又无法参透Moira眼神中的怪异。

 

不过看来，他的工作有些着落了。

 

 

Erik有些释然的心情在他推门而出的时刻，便将他周遭烦躁的事物化作了沿途点缀的独特风景。而就在Erik转身的那一刻，沉静而木然的关门声在身后人意味深长的笑容里隔绝了一份洪流里的明彻。那个身影端起被Erik攥出手汗的咖啡杯，在透彻寒意而平淡的醇香气息里伸向了那面透亮的玻璃窗。远处晨光里繁杂的云埃被撕扯成了断断续续的轻纱，在暖冬天空滚动的冷风隧道里将那片灿金的光线拂开，遮挡视线的世贸大厦便给下面滚淌的哈德逊河延伸开了一道绽放的金色丝绸。

 

 

 

 

“你看来很为我私生活着想。”

 

他疾步踏上繁华的人行道，在嘈杂而喧嚣的城市街道里顺着人群而踏上回家的行程。期间他带着一点恼意而接起了Emma的祝贺电话，她那一副得意的嘴脸像是她刻意安排的人生戏剧。

 

“Moira见过你，所以对你颇为钟情。”

 

“什么时候？”

 

“你前任公司的联谊会，当时你喝的……”

 

“所以？！”

 

“你被我救了，Erik。我真怀疑我是个性冷淡。”那边传来Emma有些虚假的叹气声。

 

Erik咬了咬嘴唇，他选择回避这类型的问题，而此时他抬手看了看手表。

 

“你贩来的小少爷呢？”

 

“别打趣我。”

 

“全纽约都知道Xavier家族有个集万千宠爱的小少爷，这还没怎么在媒体前积攒曝光度，怎么就到你手里了？你不是人贩子是什么？”Emma一阵冷笑。

 

“如果你还当我是朋友就别把我拉进去。”Erik挤上了地铁，他又抬手看了看手表。

 

“不得不说他真可爱。”她挂断了电话，最后一句显得她格外惋惜和不舍。

 

 

 

 

万幸的是，他赶上了。

 

等到他有些急促的开门进去呼喊Charles时，他的确是一直担惊受怕于Charles又一次逃出去。所以在此之前他与Charles约定了时间，仿佛这才能让他安分待在家里不必让他为寻找而大费周折。可是屋里没传来回应，不过阳台上的动静还是让他松了口气，这才肯脱下大衣去收拾东西。

 

 

Erik在厨房里一撇头就看到了那个穿着自己衣服的Charles，因为原本瘦小的个子所以显得像是穿了松垮的睡衣一样随意。这里的公寓住的多为普通人，但也不乏为此跑来隐居避世的富人。到了温差极大的冬天人们倒愿意选择在正午阳光充裕的时候懒洋洋的靠在阳台，或抽着缭绕的熏烟，或弹着陪伴几年的旧吉他。色调一致的漆白与青蓝色墙壁相互点缀着，偶尔远处栽培的紫阳花延伸攀援整个墙壁，群聚而璀璨的淡紫色花海便与台边未化的堆积白雪描摹了金光下某一处让人摁下快门的瞬间。

 

邻居家在昏黄的阳光里放着轻缓的老歌，陈旧而老旧的楼房间人们便在这份短暂的宁静里共享繁杂世间一抔净土。Charles坐在那里，他身旁躺着一只花白的流浪猫。偶尔因为他的逗弄会引来别处的流浪狗，但在他独身一人的时候他就会任其身躯躺在这一片蓝白交汇的海洋里，好奇的眼神随着他懒散的举动而四处停留。有人会为这样珍贵的明媚蓝宝石而在远处发出一声轻浮而挑逗的口哨，或者会有人在冷风侵扰的静谧夜晚，在五光十色的纽约城里，朝他弹奏一首曲子。

 

仅仅因为这个夜晚，Erik与他告别了。

 

 

 

 

 

“很抱歉让你多等了一会。”

 

Moira坐在了他对面，耳边美妙的琴音在夜晚流淌的金光照耀下格外应景，窗外由于很好的隔音也化作了无声的稀疏人影，在灯光的合理照应下，今晚的餐碟也格外明艳。

 

“那倒没有，反而也不能让女士等我。”Erik为她挪好椅子，又招呼侍员。

 

“我不想在餐桌上谈公事，我今晚只想了解Erik Lensherr。”

 

她举过红酒，身边的侍员已为她端上帕尔玛蜜瓜火腿和鲜虾色拉鸡尾杯之类的开胃菜。而Erik此时被她噎的欲言又止，而他与Moira所保持的生疏与阴冷此刻像是被捕捉的小把戏一样一眼揭穿。

 

“我可没什么好了解的， MacTaggert女士。”

 

“我告诉过你我叫Moira了吧？你不用那么紧张。”她笑着，眼神中却透露着一丝轻蔑。

 

“是的，Moira。可是我的人生的确就如我简历上一样坦白。”他举起酒杯，欣然笑道。

 

“我欣赏你这份坦诚，但愿你始终如此。”

 

“对您来说？”

 

“那我有点高兴，不过我相对来说更加大方点。”Moira沉声说道。

 

Erik显然不能琢磨她这句话的意味，如果是在警告加入她的公司一部分要成为前老板的竞争对手他当然爽快。不过正如Moira说的，他似乎并不在乎Erik业绩如何，或许是她过于自信德国人的乖戾的传说传统。而且与Moira的交谈中，自然是处处隐藏着无法分清是否为善意的嘱托或是恶意的威胁。更何况他并不坦然，也绝非忠诚。这并非他独立特行，毕竟这是个地狱变相的残酷社会，也是每个人都会下意识的自保。所以他当然无法把一份珍贵的信任毫无保留的交给一个陌生人手里，那毕竟是傻子才会做的事情。

 

想到这，Erik意识到自己内心有些说错话了。毕竟善意的Charles是一个注定在他生命意外的陌生人，甚至还会成为他后半生都牵扯极深的羁绊。

 

可是Moira想让他毫无保留的一面是什么，这倒是Erik更为担心的。确切的说除了那份简历里平淡而又不起眼的工作经历极为真实之外，Erik所有的心思和想法都被他精巧的伪装色而隐藏于危机四伏的残酷生存法则里。可是这份隐蔽的冷硬面貌现在出现了一个致命的弱点。

 

“你不是人贩子是什么。”

 

 

 

 

 

晚餐结束后已近深夜，虽然十分焦急的Erik但还是表面一副淡漠平静的样子。Moira硬是把他拽上车送回了家，而在临别时她在脸颊处献上的一记缭绕酒气的轻吻让Erik深感细思恐极。

 

“现在你偷走了我的一个亲吻。”

 

 

 

他几乎是头紧紧贴着冰凉的窗户前而沉郁于此，迷离的醉意还是让他有些疲乏地无法积累他之前零散的思索，现在像是星空画作里无可摸透的线条，而后沉湎于宿醉和疑虑中而深深恐惧着。无名的恶魔缠绕在他心头，而他甚至没法说出罪恶的来源。

 

这并非表面来的嘴唇触碰那么简单。

 

 

“Erik……？”

 

他果然没睡，甚至等到Erik回来。等到他凑上前想要蹲下身来询问Erik，近身的时刻又闻到了他身上酒气，还是有些不满的皱了皱鼻子。于是他呢喃着准备拿起沙发上的玩偶躺回去睡觉，却被后面扑来的身影吓得尖叫起来。

 

“你是来害我的吗……Charles？”他低沉的语气充满着感伤。

 

沉醉的酒意驱使他将Charles一路撞倒在软塔塔的沙发上，寂静的黑夜里无法看清楚Charles惧怕的眼神，但是细微的颤抖随着Erik的吐息音节而犹豫着放弃挣扎。Erik恨透了他这样一次又一次对自己的无限纵容，这样单纯的他甚至不知道自己接下来会做什么。尽管Charles下意识的发抖还在表达着内心的害怕，但是似乎脑袋里永远掐着“他是Erik，他不会伤害我的”底线而让Charles企图寻求平静。

 

“不……不。”

 

Charles抱上他的头，还十分诚恳的像是Erik一样轻抚着他的乱发。虽然他从未触及的酒气让他有些退缩，不过他还是十分乖顺的紧紧抱住Erik。

 

“我当然没问你的意思，我是问他们的意思……”

 

Erik说着胡话，亲吻也随着他紊乱的喘息而在他抚摸Charles的身体时悉数落下。

 

“没事的……我没事的。”

 

Charles埋在他的肩膀里，忍受着Erik有些粗暴的啃咬和他撕扯衣服时落下粗糙的抚摸。

 

 

深夜里明亮的城市灯光里，一架飞机划过闪烁的光亮而在黑夜里穿梭过去。哈德逊河畔华灯璀璨，八街九陌的交错街道在喧嚣人声中成为了俯瞰之下一道道亮丽的霓虹灯管。沉静的屋内流动着时钟摆动的声响，而楼下一闪而过的车灯照亮了映刻在墙上的稀疏树影。

 

Erik却在此时瘫在他身上睡着了，他毛躁的乱发埋在Charles已经撩到胸上的衣服前。Charles软软的叫了他几声都没醒，便只好任由他这样压在自己身上。如果压得难受了就小心翼翼的转过身去，还为Erik伸手拉过一张薄薄的毛毯。

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

【06】

 

 

 

 

You and me.

 

We're charms on a chain

 

Linked eternally one we can't undo。

 

 

 

 

周末懈怠和慵懒也随着平安夜将至而弥漫着怡悦的氛围，楼下街道旁闯过自行车的叮咛声与吧台里轻吐曼柔的缓歌《I Am You》融为他们所期盼的一曲弥撒亚诞礼。可是沉睡的Erik不足能享受这份恬静而美好的气氛，毕竟他是个彻头彻底的犹太人，也只能在每年寂寥一人泡在中餐馆里填饱肚囊和孤寂。

 

 

“Holy shit！”

 

 

Erik几乎吓得从沙发上蹦跳下来，他甚至怀疑这等旖旎风光没能让他在昨晚在意乱情迷时仔细品尝。而当事人还不知所觉地摆弄着已经遮到他脸前的衣服，下面露出柔软纤细的腰肢更是在他细微的喘息里隐现着美好的肋骨起伏痕迹。有些不堪的睡姿终究导致了他后颈的阵阵酸痛，所以会在睡梦中禁不住皱眉而本能的伸手无力地揉捏。而随之袭来地愧意和强烈的视觉冲击，终究还是让他几乎踉跄的躲进了浴室。

 

 

水花洒落的声响引起了沙发上毛躁的拨动，而等他抬头徘徊时又因后颈隐隐作痛而在嘴边挤出缥缈几声嘶嘶冷气。他恍然的睡意与街边清幽的歌声交替撩拨着他的身躯松动，而在那浸有凉意的赤裸臂膀将他拉起后，Charles才在与对方轻颤地触碰中睁开疲惫的眼睛。

 

 

“Erik……”

 

 

他毫不介意地拉下压得泛有褶皱的衣服，宽松的衣领处昨晚还被Erik扯下扣子，那藕断丝连的丝线与浅色纽扣耷拉在他露出奶白色的胸口前。他抬起求助的眼神望向Erik，沉下的嘴角轻抿着鲜红的嘴唇。Erik尽量避免不去看他，并帮他轻缓的褪下衣物，然而躲在卧室里寻找Charles衣服时他索性隔着门口老远扔到了他脸上，说着长大了要自食其力的鬼话。

 

 

 

 

 

Erik知道自己完了。

 

 

他尽量平稳自己的气息能够在早晨所带有的丝丝凉意中清醒，然而回想昨晚他混沌的意识里，那些所捕捉到的Charles有些隐忍的喘息和被啃咬痛苦的呢喃，现在他就根本无法消除。他现在靠在墙上捂着自己眼睛而有些无奈的叹息，脊背紧凑的冰凉也无法安抚他紧张和悔意渗出的冷汗。

 

 

如果纯粹的去认清这件事情的本质，那么这根本就是侵犯幼童的罪责。毕竟Charles所表现的童真和单纯皆在警告这是一个年仅9岁的孩子，即使他的身躯已经到了19岁那样成熟而健康的身态。可如果Erik昨晚真的还有一点力气甚至还能不受理智所控制那样继续下去，他恐怕一辈子都无法原谅自己。因为他明白自己无论做什么举动Charles都心甘情愿的接受，即使这个行为没有倾注对他的爱和温柔，但还不至于在他年幼稚嫩的脑袋里构成罪恶的嘴脸。

 

 

“Erik，你把我送回去吧。”

 

 

Charles许久不见他出来，于是就拖着拖鞋走进屋里寻找他。他还以为是Erik捉迷藏的戏码，于是他悄悄凑近门口的边缘位置，又嗅息到了沐浴露被水浸透的味道，于是他十分骄傲地扑到他面前大叫一声。Erik被他猝不及防的动作震颤一下，他的反应很快让Charles满意的露出顽皮的笑容。

 

 

“你敢吓我，嗯？”

 

 

Erik企图掩饰自己的因为方才的慌乱，于是他故作恼怒的一把从身后抱住大笑着想要逃跑的瘦小身躯。然后在Erik亲吻着耳朵哑声低喃里，Charles闪躲着沉下头发出轻盈的笑声和嘀咕的哀求声。Erik仍未松开他，在他喘息着停下笑声僵着了好一会，又略带焦灼意味的舔弄着Charles粉嫩的耳朵。Charles因为他的瘙痒而摇头避开着，但是天真的他以为是Erik的玩笑惩罚所以他才会在Erik的逗弄时展开笑颜。

 

 

Erik为此轻嘶一口气而埋到他蜷曲栗发里的肩膀上，他的双眼像是被他干瘦的骨骼咯痛一样浸透着湿润。Charles顿时疑惑的想要转身问他发生了什么，但是更加搂紧他小腹的双手阻止了他。于是在一片沉静而琉璃金光里，他们彼此依偎的身影成为了最后一道温和倾洒的光线。

 

 

“你别看我了。”

 

 

他埋在肩膀上的呢喃话语在他嘶哑而沉闷的嗓音里缓缓吐出，而这时漆白墙壁前随风拂动的紫阳花因为昨夜的雪粒而扯掉几处，垂下的葱郁枝干便将抛弃的花瓣延伸下去亲吻触摸灰暗的石阶。漆红的电话亭旁立着几把遭人忘却的黑伞，它透明的玻璃窗上用白漆喷上了意味深长的话语。窗外慵懒的女声在古老转动的唱片碟里仿佛摇动着身躯或者倦怠地拂过披肩的金发，随着她轻启唇瓣而叹出此情此景的感伤和无奈。

 

 

 

 

“好吧。”Charles瘪着嘴叹口气，“那你平安夜来找我吧。”

 

 

“我可不过那种节日，甜心。”Erik放开了他。

 

 

“可我想过……她们那时候就……就不会管我了。”

 

 

Erik无奈的哑笑了几声，又侧过身去穿衣服。

 

 

“你答应吗？你来找我吗？”然而后面欢快的脚步和喋喋不休的小嘴仍然紧随其后。

 

 

“Charles。”

 

 

对方回应似的嗯了一声，抬起那双清澈而明亮的蓝眸。

 

 

“你是故意的吗……我的意思是，你让我……有些，不受控制。”Erik清咳几声，又准备推门出去。

 

 

他可爱的歪了歪头表示思索，但他有些难堪的神情没能从那小脑袋里仔细琢磨出什么深奥的答案来。Erik为此轻叹了一声，又恢复镇定一样招呼他紧跟着出门。

 

 

矮他半头的瘦小身躯逐渐跟上了Erik，在冬末凛冽的寒风里轻吐的热气间他的笑容在晦涩的晨曦里绽放。两个逐渐远去的身影略过了喧嚣的街市，也略过了积满落叶雪堆的公园，更穿过了装扮精美的零星商店。最终不可遥望的模糊身影消失在纽约翻涌的人潮里，随着繁华而高峻的大厦间交错的广告喧闹和节日伊始其中荡漾明快的歌谣飘浮而去，奏成盛大节日气氛的一记乐符。

 

 

他们彼此享受与对方在一起的时间，所以选择了漫长而悠远的散步。

 

 

 

 

“再见了，Erik！”

 

 

小家伙挥着手一步三回头的跑进了那栋别墅，而那刹那间消失的喜悦和欢快也在踏进监牢时熟练的出现。Erik仍然站在原地，并从口袋里摸索出他许久没抽的香烟。等到二楼窗帘忽的拉开并发出一阵孩子般的嬉笑声时，Erik才注意到那鸭黄色的墙壁间攀援的花蔓将Charles很好的笼罩在画中，将他纯真而不经意的魅惑神态自然而平缓的释放出来。他眼前缭绕的烟雾随着干燥的冽风倏忽间消逝而去，点点星火在骨节分明的指尖倾撒熄灭。Charles捧着脸倚在墙边，那翩翩欲飞的鲜红蝴蝶在他皓齿前眨动，并随着Erik有些随意地注视而咬出一撮白痕。

 

 

如果完蛋的不算彻底，那么从现在开始就足以陷入地狱了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

等到他路经拐角路口，一辆跟在他身后的捷豹F-Type缓缓侧过他身旁，而随着摇下车窗的时刻，他才倍觉毛骨悚然。

 

 

“你来这里了？”Moira探过身去问他。

 

 

世上哪有那么多相遇的巧合，虽然以Moira这样的身份也足够她来这里住下。

 

 

“你在这里住吗。”

 

 

Erik扯开话题，但没有要上车的意思。Moira礼貌的关掉了车载音乐，丝毫没有放过他的意思。

 

 

“是的，如果结婚的话。”她顿了一会，显然不想因此与Erik与其过分尴尬，便只好顺着他的话题回答。

 

 

“你要结婚了？”

 

 

“不算是。”她模糊地回答道，又为Erik打开了车门。Erik犹豫了会，又十分礼貌的坐了上去。

 

 

 

 

 

 

“平安夜你还要一个人解决吗？”

 

 

“什么？”

 

 

“不好意思，我是说……你要知道，一到那时候所有的酒吧饭店都打烊了。”

 

 

“如果没菜我回去中餐馆，毕竟……我这人不过。”

 

 

Moira阻隔他回答地点点头，又轻抚着方向盘转头问他。

 

 

“那你今年有什么安排？”

 

 

“我拒绝任何邀约，女士。”

 

 

“那明明是个值得狂欢的一天，为什么要浪费呢，即使你不过节。”

 

 

“所以我身边的朋友太少。”Erik有些局促的笑道，又故作坦率地耸肩道。

 

 

“Emma？”

 

 

“噢，那可真是个大麻烦。”

 

 

“那可真是惋惜，那就工作日再见吧，Erik。”

 

 

Erik推门下车时那安稳坐在车里的女人望着他背影好一会，又在踟蹰间露出了得逞而无人察觉的笑容。她滑动着手机屏幕，又在一处颇为仔细而沉重的停留了会。

 

 

“你还得还我一个亲吻，Erik。”

 

 

她笑了几声，又猛踩油门疾驰而去。仿佛这场邂逅早在最初就敲定了结局。

 

 

或者说更早，或者说更远，那辆汽车就停在了他的身旁。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

平安夜因为城市里喧嚣的烟火而格外吵闹，远处明亮而殷红的火焰在天边飞跃舞动。有的像是凌空飞跃的舞者挥洒或泼洒的金光，有的倒像昙花一现的绽放花瓣。远处街道旁的圣诞树闪烁着朦胧昏暗的五彩灯光，郁郁葱葱的树枝在黑夜的衬托下显得格外阴郁，而雪水浸湿的绿叶便在平坦的白茫茫道路上绽放着反射光彩的碎光。以往拥挤的道路现在变得空旷而寂然无声，只有蜷缩在角落的流浪汉耳边回响着河畔兴奋的人群喧闹。

 

 

Charles在明亮的灯光下享受着Erik绝妙的厨艺，他恐怕也不会想到这么多年后的平安夜里能够有人与他共同度过。于是格外兴奋的他总是忍不住望着那站在锅碗前系着围裙忙碌的Erik，甚至还会忍不住扑到他身后轻蹭他油腻的嘴角。Erik这时候被弄得烦了，便会在无奈的嗔怪时仔细观察自己被仍在嬉笑的小家伙弄脏的衣服。之后他再敢踏进来Erik就会故作怒意地瞪他，被逗得开心的Charles就会倚在门框那里捂嘴轻笑。

 

 

窝在沙发里看电视的Erik身旁躺着一个仰着白皙的脖子而翻着鼓鼓肚皮的懒家伙。有时候Erik会被Charles拽过手去抚摸自己鼓鼓的肚皮，然而后者总是冷静的抽回去。

 

 

“我撑到的时候妈妈就会按摩我的肚皮啊。”

 

 

Charles有些不满，于是仍然懒散而有些不甘心的伸手去触摸Erik。

 

 

“我可不是你妈妈，你这样躺着好了。”

 

 

Erik扔掉一旁遥控器，准备过去洗澡。但是Charles却恼怒的伸脚绊了他一下，Erik便好歹扶着沙发才站住。但Erik完全没理会他，便急匆匆的奔进了浴室。飞来的抱枕也只能砸在他紧闭的门上。

 

 

Charles非常失落的仰躺在那里，自从一周前夜晚之后Erik就变得与他十分生分了。甚至挤在一张床上Erik也不会主动抱他，就连任何撒娇和哀求都没能换来他一句妥协的叹息。

 

 

等到Erik出来，客厅里的黑暗和寂静便告诉他Charles早早去睡了。于是他扔过擦拭头发的毛巾，准备换上睡衣。但是突然从身后紧贴的温热身躯让本就冰凉而冷静的身体叫嚣起来。

 

 

“Erik为什么不抱我了？”

 

 

Charles的嘴唇无意识的碰到了他的脊背，他的软糯呢喃也现在那片沾有水渍的战栗里。Erik有些无奈地想要拉开绑在他身上的八爪鱼，然而Charles却更加不满的蹭了上来。

 

 

“别闹。”

 

 

Erik的理智正在逐渐崩塌，但他明白Charles不过是缺乏安全感的抚摸。他的冷硬和嗔怒很快奏效，于是他身后的背影便先一步离开，准备乖乖的回到床上睡觉。Erik有些愧疚的走上前抱了抱他，然而刚要脱离的时刻Charles却又搂着他脖子不想撒手了，无奈Erik只好想拖着树袋熊一样缓缓爬上床。而身下的柔软身躯却爬了上来，随着Erik有些不稳的气息抬起他的嘴唇。

 

 

“这样对吗？”

 

 

Charles触碰着他僵硬的嘴唇，而那僵硬的身体也在那笨拙的亲吻里而瞬间妥协。

 

 

“Charles……”

 

 

他瘫下身去，Charles也被他重重压在身下。他听见耳边有些吃痛和难受轻蹭，而在他的回应里也让他理智彻底崩塌。

 

 

“Erik不会伤害我的。”

 

 

他轻轻的笑着，并捧着Erik的脸给了一个清亮的吻。

 

 

Erik突然低吼一声支撑起身来，并开始褪下他那该死紧紧包裹那白皙而鲜嫩身体的衣物。而在他胡乱亲吻中Charles有些懵懂的接受着他急促的喘息和猛烈的唇舌交缠。起初的呜咽声也随着Erik侧身倒下而被他如数吞咽进他们交缠的嘴间。突然有些眩晕而迷蒙的感觉涌上Charles的脑海，这更驱使他进一步凑近Erik极为熟稔而侵占意味的热吻，并在他们赤裸相贴的肌肤间无意识地乱动。

 

 

Charles抬起被泪水浸湿的蓝眼睛，在极冷的黑夜里绽放着隐忧的深邃和魅蓝。

 

 

 

 

 

You and me.

 

你和我

 

We're charms on a chain

 

手被链条束缚着

 

Linked eternally one we can't undo

 

永远地系在一起我们都无法解开

 

 

TBC

 

下章开车。


	7. Chapter 7

【07】

Whisper dirty secrets while

I'm pulling on your hair

Poison in our veins,

but we don't even care.

 

 

 

指尖拂过仅有汗水而黏腻的发丝，在他瘦削而轮廓分明的脸庞前滑过点点波痕。手指轻抚在他纤长优美脊背上的蝴蝶骨，凄冷而安逸的银辉月光在其旁侧留下晦明不安的阴影轮廓，骨骼在他腰肢颤动或侧身摆动的时刻又随着白皙的皮肉隐埋下去，直到他倾泻的呻吟而仰起修长的脊背从而让那些美好再次浮现在烟火盛开下。Erik侧躺着捧着起他的脸庞舔弄着他口腔里的一丝一毫，淫现的水声和Charles隐忍的呜咽声也被他如数吞下。

 

 

“唔……难受。”

 

 

Charles有些鼓胀的内裤流淌着灼人的温度，他无意识地缠上Erik的小腿并开始想要解脱一般的轻蹭。Erik带着丝丝倦意而微闭着眼，因为他下身不安分的举动又在喉咙里哽咽几声。他安慰似的开始将热吻残留在Charles眨动的睫毛和拧眉间。那双浸有生理泪水的魅蓝此刻如宝石一边剔透，像是蓝鹟习扑落琉璃晶蓝般色彩的翅膀，在喧闹的烟火盛夜里展现一处明媚的魅色。

 

 

“不要害怕，Charles……”

 

 

他的吻顺着优美的脖颈曲线下移，在烟火明暗的交替间啄食他挺立的泛红乳粒。而随着他嘶哑而轻柔的安抚，原本躁动而起伏的胸膛也被Erik摩挲着按下。他伸下一只手开始隔着内裤布料剐蹭着Charles鼓鼓的小帐篷，从未有过的欢愉和清亮也在蓝鹟习明快的啼叫中倾洒他的不安和好奇。Erik享受Charles因为他熟稔的抚慰而从那张鲜红的嘴唇里撕扯出变调的呻吟，顶端也在他愈来愈快的动作下渗出清亮的前液。

 

 

窗外静谧的烟火迸射出照亮黑夜的短暂金光，霓虹灯闪烁着缤纷而锃亮的色彩将这间屋里增添一丝暧昧而情欲的光线。他身下蜷曲的白嫩双腿在沉闷而晦暗的色调里轻抚Erik精壮的腰，像是无暇而光滑的冰凉丝巾摩挲着他的皮肤，在意犹未尽的情意触动里表达Charles的渴求。

 

 

Charles扬起脖颈，他的双手紧紧攥着丝滑的枕头而几次妥协撒去。身下袭来的悦意让他张着双腿在泛有褶皱的床单上轻蹭，在月移花影中他颤抖的胴体几次企图曲起的膝盖，也在Erik轻微的掐弄而被迫陷在柔软的被褥里。此时纽约里光污染侵染的月光在料峭树影前被剪碎撕裂，化作斑驳暗冷的光影随着他躯体的晃动而与风挪动。炽热的嘴唇像是蟒蛇冰凉的舌信一般在他粉红的乳粒间缠绕吮吸，燥热而缱绻的暖意随着情欲的暴涨而洒落出来，化作寂冷无声的黑夜里撩拨摆弦的淫声细语。

 

 

等到他发出一声隐忍而鲜明的叫声，他顿时凸显的情热和颤抖也在白浊喷射而出时，化成了滚烫污浊液体的高潮余韵。Erik哑笑着探下身去将他粘湿的浊液摸到Charles为此泛起一阵酥麻的小腹前，至此而引起后者突然将潮红的脸庞埋在枕头里发出羞赧的笑声。

 

 

“我尿尿了……”

 

 

“那可不是尿尿哦，我的甜心。”

 

 

Erik拨开枕头感受着他脸前热气扑来的鼻息和红唇皓齿间的难耐的喘息。冷风飘散的窗帘将原本安分的树影倒影在床上，窸窣松动的碎影像是翻涌的鱼群的鳞片，在粘腻而交缠的躯体间沉浸在欲海里拨弄和涌现金光粼粼的闪烁，撩动水渍的鳞片随着他的触摸而划过残留冰凉的粘液。他们交缠的唇舌缝隙间流淌出泛着银光的丝线，在寂冷冬夜的浮尘月光里吹拂出丝丝热气。

 

 

Erik支起身体去摸润滑剂，但以为是要离开的Charles随着他的动作闭着眼轻哼了一声。Erik于是伸手拍了拍他故作沉睡的脸庞，而那粘腻的浊液也顺着他美好的面容流淌下来 。增添更加色情意味的白色液体在他那张纯良天真的脸上滚落，Erik便情不自禁的凑上前啄食这只随时都要飞走的蓝鹟习。Charles坦诚的接受与他的亲吻，瘫软的阴茎也在Erik俯身紧贴的触碰里而变得再次燥热。

 

 

“我好热呀，Erik。”

 

 

Charles想要推开与他紧贴的身躯，然而健壮的身躯没有丝毫遵循Charles的意见。无奈他只好侧过头去逃避Erik上面啄食而温热的亲吻，带着深夜袭来的倦怠而垂下睫毛。而Erik玩味的轻抹着冰凉的润滑液而伸手朝那从未触碰的禁止私处探去，欲海里翻腾的鱼群便在此刻绽放鳞片上反射碎裂金光的波浪。

 

 

突然的凉意和异物的入侵顿时让Charles紧绷着身躯，泛起战栗的双腿也下意识想要合拢。但Erik早有防备且蛮横的将他的双腿拽开，并让它们毫无保留展露着被他戳弄点点水光的嫩穴。突如其来的羞耻和困惑让Charles不安的哆嗦起来，而紧缩的肉穴仍在吸附着侵入的两只手指。他有些害怕想要往床头躲去，但是紧攥他脚踝的手掌又将他捅了回去，更加逼紧的异物顿时让他发出一声难耐的喘息。

 

 

“疼吗？”

 

 

等到听到埋在枕头里细微颤抖的啜泣，Erik这才心疼的放松下来去安慰一直没能照顾到的Charles。他扶起Charles柔嫩的脖颈看着他眨动着泛有泪水的可怜眼神，浸透的海洋里汹涌的浪潮将剔透的宝石洗净。而他胀红的脸庞和紧咬嘴唇的牙齿正在为Erik的动作而忍受着痛楚。

 

 

“对不起，我不弄了。”

 

 

Erik俯下身来亲吻Charles的泪眼，并没为此拒绝的Charles微微抬头接受着他的亲吻。而随着蜻蜓点水又化作了两人交缠的唇舌厮磨，Charles这才肯原谅般的将小腹向上微微顶起。

 

 

“我不疼，我不疼的。”

 

 

Charles连忙轻微摇头，而有些半信半疑的Erik迟迟没做举动。直到他有些笨拙而急切的想要讨好Erik似的去抓他的手，他才在为Charles的主动而轻笑中将那份温柔的凉意继续。Charles因为他的戳弄而顿时瘫软下去，Erik借此机会安抚着糟乱的小脑袋的不满。身下却是不紧不慢的扩张。

 

 

“唔……嗯！”

 

 

戳到一点的Charles突然睁开了惺忪的睡眼，并在Erik确认般的持续顶弄下使得更加羞耻的呻吟声瞬间传来。他扩张的穴口因为Erik的努力已经十分柔滑顺畅，并在手指抽插间不断浸润出淫秽的清液。

 

 

“那里好舒服……”

 

 

Charles像个好奇宝宝一样在Erik轻吐热气啃咬自己的肩膀时，凑到他耳边发出惬意的赞叹。Erik嘶笑着又奖励般凑上前吻住了喋喋不休的小嘴。然而即使在他们喘息的片刻Charles还是毫无遮拦的暴露出自己内心的想法，只不过愈来愈明晰的快感也将他混沌的意识而丧失了语言组织的理智。

 

 

“要是疼你就说，我会停下来的。”

 

 

“嗯……啊……”

 

 

Charles认真而诚恳的点了点头，而随着Erik那炽热而硕大的肉刃开拓进来时，他才体会到真正窒息的痛苦和压迫感。侵袭的通触感顺着敏感的脊椎而传遍全身，Charles几乎像是被抛上海岸的鱼一样感受到死亡边缘的急促喘息和混沌的痛苦欢愉。

 

 

“怎么了，Charles……”

 

 

Erik连忙停下来亲吻着Charles不自觉的流出的泪水。此时凄惨的冷光已经掩盖了远处盛放的烟火，漆黑的黑夜里也留下了烟火雕刻滑落的烟痕，随着阴云席卷的月光下露出青烟缭绕的幻境痴想。Charles的眼睛望向窗外阴暗的尘埃飘散而去，沉醉其中的倦怠也与冷夜消散。

 

 

“好……好奇怪。”

 

 

Charles想要为他们静止的动作再努力一点，而随着他的细微动作那搅在肉穴里的硕大又蹂躏几分深处。为此酥麻的快感顿时间让Charles有些兴奋。他缠咬的褶皱很快让Erik粗喘几声差点缴械投降，顿时间倾泻的罪恶和侵犯涌上心头。

 

 

“真奇怪？那告诉我你几岁了，Charles。”

 

 

他轻声说着，心底里挑起一点惩罚的恶意。而此时交合处的的阴茎也挺动着。

 

 

“唔……啊……9、9岁了……”

 

 

Erik先前探索的敏感点现在被他继续深入而有意无意的戳弄，Charles顿时间瘫软的双腿更加放荡的张开。为此展露的旖旎美景让Erik更加深入抽查起来，被他猛烈动作而被动晃动的身躯而被褶皱的床单仔细钻磨，此刻与Charles紧贴的腹部将他挺立而无人照顾的阴茎揉搓着，迸发出的双重快感最终让他淫叫出声。

 

 

“我看来在操一个小孩，嗯？这算不算侵犯幼童呢，Charles？”

 

 

“好……好舒服，嗯……再，再快一点……”

 

 

无意识而口齿不清的自言自语埋在枕头里被Erik一一捕捉到。他更加疯狂的操弄这个高热而颤抖的小穴，并起身抬起他的双腿将阴茎捅得更深，便于他大开大合的操干。Charles更加放荡而不知羞耻的呻吟在他那个幼稚的小脑袋里回响着，一场罪孽而恶劣的性事正在他纯洁的心灵里种下恶果。

 

 

“该死，是不是小孩都吸得特别紧……”

 

 

Erik紧紧抱着已经胡乱言语的瘦小身躯而狠狠操弄着，坚硬而紫红的肉刃在抽插和他们紧贴的缝隙中可细微看见翻涌而出的嫩肉和污浊。他沉闷的掰开他的臀瓣，并在Charles欲迎还拒的呻吟挣扎里全部退出，又全部吞进去。有时候他会随着后腰的顶弄而专注戳弄敏感点，或是随着与他摇动的腰肢深深嵌在那里顶弄。每当这时候Charles总会浪叫出声，原本已经疲惫的Erik又会因此而在他已经射满精液的穴道里再次硬挺起来，而他们之间津贴的白浊精液已经变得淫靡不堪。

 

 

该死的妖精，Charles总是要榨干他。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

萧瑟的冷风最终安抚着彼此相拥的身影里，拖拽到地上的床单沿月光洒下的光影望去正流淌着白色的液体。沉重的呼吸声与肌肤间传递的丝丝凉意映刻在平安夜狂欢后的静谧里。沾有晶莹泪珠的睫毛微微颤动，他美好的脸庞侧面埋在尚显整洁的枕巾里，赤裸的脊背上浸润着情事过后的迷人风光，私处因为灌满饱涨而不断流露出丝滑的液体。一只手臂从背后紧紧揽住了这灰冷月光下朦胧胴体，毛躁的短发深深埋在身前躯体起伏隐现的蝴蝶骨里，在安逸的睡意里轻柔抚摸他身前白皙美好的曲线。

 

 

 

 

 

 

清晨的暖意在他们拥进浴室里随着浴缸里翻腾热水间流淌，Erik腮间延伸的一大把白胡子被坐在浴缸里的Charles嘲笑着。而Erik也只得拿出剃须刀在徒留一点白沫时上来剐蹭Charles的脸，惹得后者大笑着躲开，并在泡有小鸭子玩具的浴缸里激起一阵水花。

 

 

Erik看着他懵懂无知的双眼，仿佛与昨晚的Charles大相径庭。于是他颇为好奇的凑过去啄食Charles软软的嘴唇，而已经熟练与他接吻的Charles也只是低头乖顺的回应着他，并坦然的接受Erik的舌头撬开牙关而肆意的舔弄。Erik沉醉于Charles总是这样依赖而信服他的样子，这样到让他产生一点对小孩的欺骗和捉弄的罪恶感。

 

 

 

 

 

“啊……好……好快，嗯……”

 

 

最终忍无可忍的Erik把他猛地抵在墙上操弄时，Charles又在唇齿间泄露出的呻吟让Erik禁不住肆意戳弄。他新换的衬衫泛着淡淡薰衣草洗衣露香味，逼得Erik凑上去嗅息的同时也将衣服撂到胸前舔舐那鲜红的乳粒果实。

 

 

冰凉的瓷砖随着他上下起伏的身躯而放肆剐蹭着泛起阵阵红点的脊背，捅在体内的肉刃仍在开拓着昨晚驰骋的领地。沉醉在情欲里而无意识的摆弄的脑袋埋在Erik的肩膀里，被操的酥软的双腿被Erik架在腰上并更加往上顶弄着。Charles粘腻的发丝被他涎水流淌的嘴唇里啃咬着，浴室里刺眼灯光在氤氲雾气的双眼变得朦胧迷惑。

 

 

Erik觉得自己一定疯了，他根本没法逃脱Charles这个囚牢。无论是肉体还是感情，他都毫无意外的陷入进去，甚至无法自拔。Erik深深明白他正在将自己引向罪恶的深渊，即使是这个受害者享受与他交合做爱的时刻。

 

 

 

 

等到他们真正的洗了个澡的时候，已经是中午了。

 

 

 

 

圣诞节期间所有的饭店都打烊了，不过早有准备的Erik已经准备自己动手丰衣足食了。而那躺在沙发上酣睡的疲惫身躯便成为了Erik抬头注视的唯一目标。

 

 

 

 

沉静的冬天在空调暖风徐徐飘过的时刻结束了，而Erik也在蘸有凉水的菜板上狠狠剁下一条鲜活的鱼时，也为自己的桀骜和鲁莽付出了代价和决定。

 

 

这场梦境终会醒来，而他也将一败涂地。

 

 

TBC

 

这车开的不顺，大家不嫌弃就好了。


	8. Chapter 8

【08】

 

 

 

 

他知道他无需等待了。

 

 

也许这个孩子给他带来的负面影响或许会比任何一次工作打击要大得多，甚至可能会拖上后半生的罪孽作祟。但他都无所谓了，他渴望Charles，他叫嚣的灵魂正在渴求Charles留在他的身边。就算是伊甸园洒下惩戒的圣火灼烧他殆尽，他也要狠狠咬下这颗鲜诱的禁果，而后仓皇而去。去到哪里不重要，遭受别人冷眼嘲讽不重要，他只要Charles。

 

 

“Charles。”

 

 

他再一次借助身高的优势将那个毛茸茸的乱发禁锢在欲要打开的门前，裂开的门沿缝隙透露着清醒的凉意。温和的阳光也趁机投射进来，在两人阻隔的空地铺洒着金光倒影。Charles有些疑惑的被他压在门上支吾出声，而在Erik沉下头的亲吻里又习惯于他的啃咬和舔舐，这让Charles总会产生一种温暖和缱绻爱意的错觉。

 

 

“我来照顾你，Charles。”

 

 

他冷硬而急切的气息萦绕在惶恐的Charles身旁，悉数皆在表现诚恳的话语落在他的耳畔。而他的迟钝也引得身前Erik又一次恳求般的亲吻和抚摸，Charles也只是愣愣地站在那里任由自己的嘴唇被侵占啃食。他像是渴求温暖被抛弃的孤儿一样可怜兮兮的讨求Charles一点怜悯，而在他足以信赖的目光注视下亲吻他眨动的眼睛。

 

 

“好。”

 

 

Charles有些欣然的上前紧紧箍住他宽厚而微热的拥抱，腰间传来的酸痛和麻木还是不能让他足以踮起脚尖触碰德国男人沉稳的鼻息。Erik欣喜若狂的紧紧离地抱起瘦弱的身躯，在近乎贪婪的嗅息他脖颈间垂散的栗发淡淡的香味，而后将有些冷冽而鲁莽的亲吻落在Charles红肿而泛有红痕的白皙脖颈上。本就有些肿痛的部位再次为他的亲吻而染上痕迹，Charles禁不住摆摆头，但还是隐忍着接受了。Erik每次望着他那双纯良而无辜的双眼，在唯有冷静而沉稳的时刻想要把全身的温柔和爱意倾诉给他；又会在他无意识的哼叫呢喃时萌生罪恶的暴戾妄想和侵占欲念。Charles是让他醉生梦死的尤物，也是让他万劫不复的地狱。

 

 

 

 

 

 

显得格外静谧而雅意的富人区在他们踏足于此时便让Erik下意识怀着内心最虔诚的卑微和低廉。修葺一新的花丛与果树在凉风里肆意挥洒着芬芳香味。而略过身旁的鸟群则又是一副挺着高昂的头颅凝望人们，在交错树枝间增添一抹雪白，颇像挺起犄角的野鹿闯入了无人踏足的丛林一样惶恐。而Charles过于熟悉这里的一砖一瓦，即使他这样的孩童偶尔也会因某些深刻的事物而格外专注。直到经过一栋熟悉的别墅门外，他有些舒缓的情绪便开始有些凝固。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Charles起初有些颤巍巍的走进别墅的大门，而在他止足于那群女佣正端坐在院子里嬉笑玩弄时，她们轻浮而蔑视的双眼才肯睥睨那个清癯的身影。一位女佣慵懒的倚在他们家雕花瓷白的躺椅上，手里夹着一支女士香烟，迷离的神态注视着正缓缓走进的Charles。

 

 

“你还知道回来，少爷。”

 

 

突然拦在她身前的Erik的冷硬气压硬生生地把她逼了回去，她有些惊讶的吐出残留口中的一记烟圈以表示惊叹。周围的女佣自然不失错愕，不过她们也没有为此做出过于惊恐的动作。这时Erik便将Charles挡在身后，形成了一个庇护的背影。Charles下意识的躲过去，但他仍不敢直视那群女佣厌恶的眼神。

 

 

“您好，好心人。”有女人认出了他。

 

 

“我不是来征求你们的意见，Charles可不能待在你们这。”

 

 

“是么，他也许是在接客的时候迫不及待袒露自己的伤疤吧。”

 

 

掐烟的女人笑了一声，丝毫没有一点为自己丑恶行迹而为之掩盖的神色。她迷离的眼睛随着呛人的烟雾缭绕而使Erik不屑的皱眉，并语气平缓的告诫她这里还有孩子。

 

 

“他已经习惯了。”那女人摇摇手指叹道，果然Charles依然低沉着头缄默不言。

 

 

“看来这栋别墅的主人已经把你们纵容到这种程度。”

 

 

“他们并不在国内，先生。他们毫不关心自己的儿子在外面接客，还有人想为他‘赎身’呢。”

 

 

周围的女人应和着笑出声，那些冷讽而挖苦的凄厉笑声陪伴着Charles十几年成为了无法消除的梦魇。直到现在Charles仍为此而禁不住颤抖，他紧攥Erik臂膀的指尖也为此泛出惨白。

 

 

“有什么事还是等到警察来询问吧。”

 

 

Erik当然不会对这些疯子有什么可以摆道理阐述的理由，她们永远保有对Charles驯服和操纵的恶念，才会使得Charles十几年扭曲的童年黑暗以及越来越闭塞的病症。本来这次挑衅也算是无可厚非的权当警告，只不过这群女人对自己的罪行深觉无关痛痒，那也没有与她们交涉的必要。Erik只得无奈叹口气，之后紧紧攥住Charles的手离开了别墅大门。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“先生，奉劝一句。Charles走失这么多次，您见过哪次警察公开审理过，毕竟这可是赫赫有名的Xaiver家族。”

 

 

那掐烟的女人轻抚着额间的乱发，随后又跟着Erik迟缓的脚步在身后道了句。Erik停住的脚步为这句话有些犹豫，而身边紧紧牵着他衣角的Charles抬起眼神正催促着Erik。

 

 

“几乎所有人都知道Charles Xavier，但没人见过Charles Xaiver。你真以为控制舆论的是那些公道堂正的法律，其实不过是掌控时局的财阀罢了。”

 

 

“看来你们是被圈养在温柔乡里了？”Erik回头冷笑。

 

 

“我只是好心劝劝希望您不要趟这趟浑水，毕竟Charles待在您身边是致命的。”

 

 

女人的话语里透露着不知是善意或恶意的提醒或警告，但一度被愤怒充脑的Erik并没有理睬能从这样可怖的女人套出什么好话来。

 

 

“你们待在Xavier家里同样也是致命的。”

 

 

“我们的命运自然是钉在耻辱柱上不可翻身了，不过那要看Xaiver家族肯不肯亏损名誉为这个丑闻腆下脸来。”

 

 

那女人笑了一声，笑声中透露着些许对命运死期的无奈和坦然。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

她说得非常对，即便现在扬名显世的Xavier家族已经在纽约占据了相当高的地位和天地。但当今疯狂和粗暴的网络舆论和媒体风暴仍然会将这样庞大的家族只需一个头条就可以抹上永世不可洗清的罪孽污点。如果他们家女佣残害少爷的丑闻爆出，那么波及传来的巨大破坏性很难让他们伦敦老家的先生太太难以安稳坐下喝茶。即使平静而无辜的向法庭呈上一面对女佣的控诉告辞，那么随之席卷而来的负面新闻便会添油加醋般冲击他们一家，更何况过分脆弱而年幼的Charles已经无法再经受更大的精神创伤了。

 

 

没人知道Charles Xavier是谁，所以一旦丑闻公布那么他天性的生理缺陷也很快被世人揭露和嘲笑。他们会用无情而冷漠的新闻字眼来嘲讽Xavier家族的独子是个心智低下的‘低龄儿童’，也会影响Charles以后的路途和曝光度。这也是Xavier家族一直以来想要隐瞒和掩盖的事实，所以警局那些离奇的走失案也会随档案撕裂而莫名其妙抹去。然而只有这一次，只有Erik Lensherr成为了唯一一个仍然知晓Charles Xavier面目和真相的人。

 

 

所以他们宁愿装聋作哑充耳不闻，也不会毁掉耗费半辈子心血经营起来的物质利益。

 

 

“十分卑鄙的脱身方法。”Erik点了点头。

 

 

“如您所愿。”

 

 

 

 

 

那些女佣放任他们走了，意外有些释罪的解脱顿时让他紧绷的身躯彻底轻舒一口气。但怅然失落地愧意在对上Charles有些胆怯的眼神时又再一次侵袭而来。想来虽然那个恶毒的女人语气和举止都让Erik颇为不爽，不过仔细咀嚼她字字句句都在透露着一点良性的认知。只不过她似乎又像是欲言又止，仿佛揭露丑恶真相面纱的同时又撒手离开。徒留亦正亦邪的面貌任由他徒步探求挣扎，毕竟陌生人在这残酷的生存法则里没有义务为他铺设善意的道路。

 

 

好在Charles终于能脱离那群魔鬼的束缚能够与他生活在一起，即使这份感情不能暴露在阳光之下，而要深深隐藏在阴暗晦涩的角落里。甚至他到现在都不能够摸清Charles对他到底抱有何种意味的感情依赖，同时又不敢触碰他柔软的心灵去逼问对他的爱意。正如所有的现实和事实来讲，尽管他们做过种种作为情人之间的事情，但相差的巨大的心理观念还是让他总是会在罪孽和清醒里挣扎彷徨。

 

 

那么Charles为何一次又一次接受与他的接触，甚至滚到床上他也欣然接受？如果真的是童年缺乏的安全感和过度的依赖作祟，那么Erik必然会为此懊悔不已。不过咎由一切来看，无论是Erik，还是Charles。他们都在向违背自己真正心愿的罪恶的道路前进，即使眼前浮现重重荆棘寒刃，即使踏过尘土有些荒凉孤寂；但血液仍会随皮肉撕裂而洒下，泪水仍会为真情触动而低落。

 

 

 

 

 

死，也是要死在一起。

 

 

 

 

 

 

突兀的沉默和淡然在两人在中餐馆里解决午饭时荡漾开来。也许是Charles是真的饿了，还只挑有肉的盘子而笨拙的夹起吞咽起来。而一旁的Erik在经历了一路的思想挣扎后一手轻微敲打着桃红木桌，他头顶雕镂汉字的浮雕便在他身旁的木橱上投射出碎裂的阳光光影。阴郁而沉闷的灰绿色瞳孔遥望着橱窗外喧闹的人群，在迷茫的神色里倒映着不羁而自由安逸的人潮。稍显热闹的中餐馆里多了些东方面孔，他们亲密而友好的在饭桌上轻松交谈着，而与他们格格不入的Erik便又一次孤独的将身影隐在木橱阴暗里，随着闲闷耗费的时光而沉下阴翳的眸子。

 

 

他眼前眨动的蓝眼睛为Erik的沉默而有些羞赧地停了下来，于是又推过他不舍得触动的碟子恳求他的回应。Erik为他的反应而逗笑了，于是便安抚着小家伙乖乖吃完，而后扯出意犹未尽的微笑静静陪伴在Charles谨慎而细微的口齿蠕动中。

 

 

这个孩子昨晚是什么模样。

 

 

脑海里突然闪过的回忆让他忍不住清咳几声，脸颊并在无人察觉的角落里闪现窘迫的微红。他有些负罪感的起身结账，而身后的Charles也连忙乖乖的迈着步子紧随他而去。

 

 

他对你是什么样。

 

 

“Charles。”

 

 

初春干燥而浮热的冽风席卷着脚下干涸的热浪，将萌生的绿草嫩芽抽离了珍贵的水分。它们像是如临秋季一样拖着干瘦枯败的身姿，疲惫而垂死地瘫软在石板路缝隙里等待死亡。站在其上的Erik在归程中停下了脚步，并回头凝望着正疾步跟上来的顽皮孩子。至于Charles耽搁的几步，也只是因为好奇石砖缝隙里爬行聚集的蚂蚁。

 

 

看那，他只是个孩子，就算再怎么欺骗自己的眼睛。

 

 

他有些不甘的伸过臂膀一把揽住Charles的肩膀靠在自己身上，Charles当然十分乖戾的紧紧贴过去蹭着温热而软和的围巾，并在春寒凉风里寻求一点温暖的寄托。

 

 

“你到底对我什么样呢，Charles。”

 

 

他有些后怕的连忙亲吻Charles额间的碎发，然而埋在他肩膀里的小脑袋没有在乎他唇间独占欲的宣示，他只是伸着崎岖疤痕的手指拨弄着Erik有些起球的毛线。Erik还是恐惧的又将另半个身子紧紧将他拥在怀里，他冰凉的嘴唇也紧紧贴着沾有水渍的栗色短发间。

 

 

他也只是个孩子。

 

 

也许他对你的回应都只不过是对你的依赖和沉溺，他只不过享受与你紧紧依偎取暖的日子。Erik顿时间被那些女佣话语里那些滚烫的利刃刺穿了他企图幻想的爱情痴想，他竟有些希望那些女佣都是错的。

 

 

 

 

 

 

凄冷的街道上空无一人，洁净的石阶也因侵蚀的燥热而惹得雀鸟振翅离去，墙壁间延伸的裂缝随着阳光的灼热和炙烤间蔓延向上，直至与蜿蜒的藤蔓相融化作紧紧依偎的华景。此时恐怕只有显露出鹅黄色嫩芽的两道树丛随着冷风发出萧瑟泣音来哀叹这个悲景，毕竟那些匆匆掠过的四季景物终会因云诡波谲的温度而骤然消失或重生，在生命的一次又一次轮回中抹去它上一代的悲欢离合。

 

 

所以它们选择对感情的冷漠和拒绝，是因为不愿接受一次分离的撕扯痛苦。

 

 

 

 

温热的泪水随着Erik一次又一次无力挣扎的呢喃中滚落在这片春天里，他颤抖的身躯与他抖动的泪水泣音与逐渐消失的希望同时映现。他知道这场罪恶的路途终究会让伤痕累累奄奄一息，但他仍毫不甘心企图在在灰暗的尽头里寻找一抹靓色的生机。即使那滚烫的蜡油在照亮温暖和爱意的短暂时刻后会烫伤他的身躯，但他希望他不会留有遗憾。

 

 

既然错了，也不妨一错下去。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“你哭了吗？”

 

 

Charles抬起头来，看着Erik阴沉着脸。

 

 

“没有。”

 

 

“可你还是哭了啊，你骗不过我的，别哭了。”他甜甜的笑着。

 

 

Charles伸着温热的手掌轻抚着Erik的脸庞，在泛着冷风剐蹭泪痕的丝丝凉意里触碰着。Erik望着他善意而纯真的眼睛，而他美好而清柔的语音也在Erik浮动而震颤的心脏前触动轻抚。然而面对Charles的安抚他只能沉下脸去，沉默的接受Charles自以为能够抹去他沮丧泪水的柔声呢喃。

 

 

“Erik没有事的……有Charles在呢。”

 

 

Charles凑过去紧紧抱住了Erik，并将呢喃细语埋在他跳动的胸膛前。而撕扯出更多丝线的围巾也被他柔嫩的脸颊轻轻触碰着，带来他所认为能够给予Erik的一点安慰。

 

 

 

 

 

角落处一处花丛的窸窣声响，在这场沉静和安逸处泛起一阵涟漪。

 

 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

【09】

 

 

Emma到底没让他失望，即使是在昨晚那样痛恨他的样子也能照常在今早打来电话问候Charles。接起电话的Erik在地铁站里发出得意的笑，并故作端正的回答她。他不知道窗外的雨已经越来越大了，毕竟他仍沉浸在闷头发消息的悦意里。而今日也是他结束试用期的一天，更是他真正想要好好赚钱照顾Charles的第一天。

 

 

阴沉的雨水灌溪于高楼间，凡是它们所踏过的窗上都留下了略显无情而极冷的抓痕。沉溺于雨水藤蔓延伸与玻璃窗的片段刻痕处，便透析着极为清晰而阴蒙的乌云。断线的透亮珍珠便在这群翻涌的群山之间落下，冽风吹耸起连绵不绝的云山在城市头顶盘旋，蹂躏劈裂的沉闷雷电将残破的云群撕扯出漂泊血液。

 

 

落地窗外便将一场盛景隔绝于人们低头忙碌之间，几句喧嚣的电话播起又将自然的呼喊淹没下去。他的眼睛映在冰凉的落地窗前，隐忧而古闷的黑色咖啡杯倒影里将这份背景尽收眼底。

 

 

“Erik，你好。”

 

 

一个略显青涩的男生轻轻推开门，他鼻梁上略显呆滞的眼镜框便任由白净的手推了上去。他手里厚重的一叠资料被他紧紧拥在怀里，而得到准许进门的示意后，他又惶恐的盯着几张快要落到地上的纸页。

 

 

Erik连忙起身为他卸下了负担，又接受了大男孩热情地握手。而那几张不经人注意的泛黄纸页也飘到了他的桌下，好在两人都忘记了它们的存在。

 

 

“Hank，之前在你的前公司联谊会上就见过，我很崇拜你。”

 

 

“谢谢。”

 

 

“我……我听说你来这里了，所以就想拜托Moira跟你打声招呼，今天好不容易有空。”

 

 

“啊，你是那个写编程的？”Erik颇为惊叹的应了句。

 

 

“是的。”他不好意思的挠挠脑袋。

 

 

“年少有才。”Erik客气的说道。

 

 

“谢谢，那个……Moira找你，毕竟她正对你试用期结束要做些评判呢。”

 

 

“你看来很期待？”

 

 

“因为我知道Erik Lensherr先生必然会留在这里。”他憨笑着。

 

 

 

 

极冷的雨水到底给这个公司徒增了忧郁的阴影，所以在Erik有些忐忑不安的推门进去的时刻，即使是面对Moira那套官方而冷静的笑容时，他反而产生一丝恐惧感。

 

 

“恭喜你，Erik。”

 

 

“意料之中。”

 

 

Erik毫不客气的坐在他对面，表示理所当然的耸了耸肩。

 

 

“我记得你之前在我们洽谈愉快的时候，你许诺了什么。”

 

 

“但是……Moira女士。你说过餐桌上不谈公事。”

 

 

“你怎么知道我是在向你谈公事呢。”Moira一手撑在额头上，略显轻薄的瞧了他一眼。

 

 

“我说过了，在保有一点隐私的时刻，我绝对坦白。”Erik清咳几声。

 

 

“我怎么知道你不是在撒谎？”

 

 

“我确实不知道贵公司还有挖掘别人家底的爱好，那我可立即辞职。”Erik有些紧张的说道。

 

 

“放轻松，Erik。一切都只不过浅尝辄止而已，你想得太复杂了。”Moira又抛出一句云里雾里的话。

 

 

Erik有些愣愣的看着他面前端庄婉约的女上司，而在她举手投足间所展现的试探和威胁都让他困惑不已。至少在这之前的职场风云里他还没那么感受到窒息和压迫，而Moira眼中透出近乎野生自然一般狩猎者的目光和食物链循环的残酷剥夺都让他有些怯步。他隐约感觉到Moira像是深深抓住了自己这个值得挖掘的一张白纸，毕竟聪明的人也不会相信Erik所说的对她的绝对忠诚。

 

 

她感受到了威胁，所以才会表现出那样紧张和步步紧逼的压迫气势。Erik是否真的给了她无意中的威胁和警告，这倒是让他感到匪夷所思的事情。另外，几周前他们如此偶然的在那片富人区的偶遇，以及她突然聊起的婚姻，似乎都有些千丝万缕的丝线正在缠向他这个头号目标。

 

 

她紧握的手上没有戒指，身旁的电脑和橱柜上也丝毫没有家庭存在的影子。或者说对于外人的到来她十分隐蔽，还是她有意避讳Erik这个人的出现？

 

 

之前的亲吻和暧昧的触碰让Erik十分清醒这是女人的惯用骗术，当然如果不是在他拥有Charles的前提下他可能真的要受这位美丽的女人所迷惑了。他很清楚这位纵观职场的女人已经掌握了熟善的搭讪技巧和暧昧触摸，更何况他这样碌碌无为而又隐藏深厚的Erik。

 

 

她锐利的双眼固然会将Erik身上披着贫穷和平庸的平乏皮肉当做是他漂亮的伪装色，不过也许直到切开他皮肉也会让她大失所望的。

 

 

这一切假设不过是建立在他没带Charles回家的基础上，直到他头脑发热鲁莽冲动而彻底把他推向深渊。他才深觉自己已经卷入财阀混战的局面。如果这一切推论正确的话，那么Erik正如那些女佣说的那样。

 

 

Charles对他来说，是致命的。

 

 

Charles？！

 

 

对，Charles Xavier。那个隐蔽全纽约让全世界的媒体都颇为觊觎的猎物。现在就像是一颗随时爆炸的定时炸弹一样被他圈养在自己的小窝里，如果有人无意闯入家中而在那个瑟缩发抖的孩子嘴里套出他的身份，那么Erik必将一败涂地。

 

 

可是他这样拼死冒险是为什么，不过是为了一份单纯而固执的庸俗爱情罢了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

哗闹而嘈杂的人声将他疲惫的耳朵充盈于筋疲力竭的睡意中，幽静而宽敞的地铁随着他懒散的仰坐在座位上而缓缓前进。不过这份安逸而沉静的归途和历程让他产生一些安慰：他愿意这样平静而悠闲的急忙在清晨时刻赶上早班车，然后在焦灼的忙碌里胡乱解决自己扁瘪的肚皮，最后在一睹夕阳余晖的暗淡消失时刻迎接家中爱人的拥抱。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

街旁的梧桐在绿叶纵缝茂密中绽放着葱郁的生机嫩绿，被雨水侵蚀的坑洼石阶此刻在晚霞渲染下镀上了一层亮丽的金光。翻出泥泞石子的柏油路因为滚烫的热浪而将新刷的白线浸染一层油光，雨后潮湿而沉闷的嗅息味道便在井道里流淌。

 

 

邻居家的新生小狗现在被Charles抱在怀里逗弄，他泛着层层褶皱的睡衣被毛茸茸的小动物胡乱蹬着。他有些顽皮而可爱的眼神随着小狗柔软的乱动而眨动，直到听着身后熟悉的脚步声他才肯回头张望。

 

 

“Erik……”

 

 

一人一狗被他全都揽在怀里，Charles那甜美而沉稳的气息顿时让Erik整日郁闷而压抑的烦躁尽数消散而去。乱动的小狗轻轻伸着粉嫩的舌头舔舐着Charles手上干裂的伤疤，而后在Charles低吟赞叹声里发出讨好一眼的呜咽声。

 

 

“狗要还给别人，你也要还给我。”

 

 

Erik将亲吻轻轻落在他浓密的发丝间，被他触碰而微微侧头的Charles只好撒下手任由小狗跑回那正微笑召唤的主人怀里。直到背对他们的霞光而刹那间姹紫嫣红的时刻，Erik在借此美好的温暖照应捧起他的脸询问Charles这个孩子一天的趣闻。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“你在家里也这样吗，Erik。”

 

 

突然一声无奈而冷讽的口气顿时让Erk下意识的连忙撒手，并在有些尴尬的局促中对视那声音来源的主人。那女人手里正拿着锅铲，双手抱在胸前而有些好笑的望着Erik。

 

 

“你怎么进我家的，Emma？！”Erik顿时有些羞恼的走上前。

 

 

“Charles认得我。你是不是觉得Charles就非得要跟你腻在一起？”

 

 

Emma翻了个白眼，又望着在一旁束手无措的的Charles。

 

 

他俩跟进了门，一个女人有些冷淡的坐在那里，而另一个孩子有些不安分的啃手指则被另一个男人不住打下。这让Erik有些恍惚这算不算糟糕的一家三口，但非要如此的话他一定要把Emma天天摁在墙角痛骂并让她心甘情愿地叫自己爸爸。

 

 

“我知道你想问什么。”Erik终于抬眼看他，并最终牵制住Charles乱动的手。

 

 

“他是不是……？”Emma有些谨慎地指了指自己脑袋。

 

 

“他可能是……，而且，他一直以为自己还活在9岁。”Erik叹了口气。

 

 

而这句话也换来女人一声惋惜的长叹和哽咽。随后她有些怜悯的拉过Charles抱在自己怀里安慰式的抱了抱，并在呜咽声里忏悔自己的无礼和鲁莽。

 

 

 

 

“我还以为你只是照顾他一天，没想到你还把他藏在家里了？”Emma轻抚着Charles脸庞，而他的眼睛里也透露着单纯而朦胧的神态。

 

 

Erik听到此句有些无奈，但他也只能乖乖点头。

 

 

“他对你过分依赖了，不是吗？”当Emma终于撒开手，Charles又随着Erik的眼神注视而又依偎在他的身旁。

 

 

“是我过分依赖他了。”Erik说道。

 

 

“作为父亲，还是……”

 

 

“我很抱歉，我把他当……当恋人。”

 

 

Emma仿佛预料到一样沉闷的吸了口气，而后她有些拧眉的神情也在望着Charles人畜无害的眼神时逐渐松散。而身旁的Charles确实毫不在乎Erik对他近乎越界的触碰，这让Emma不禁对Erik内心的恶念作祟而毛骨悚然。她表情虽然是一如既往的淡漠，但内心却为Erik有些道貌岸然的两面伪装所震慑。如果她要问出口，那她此刻并不希望答案的到来。

 

 

“你知道你在做什么……他才9……”

 

 

“对，可是我没法……”

 

 

“你什么都做了？”Emma又追问一句，她句子后的尾音随着心虚而弱下去。

 

 

“什么都做了。”Erik苦笑道。

 

 

“my gosh……”

 

 

Emma抚着自己额头站起身来仰叹，她有些无法相信一般凑过去看Charles。然而对方的懵懂和稚嫩皆在显示他一个孩童的心智。她难以想象这个19岁的大男孩在承受Erik抚摸时会是什么样子，毕竟他的心智不容许他做这些禁忌的事情。

 

 

 

 

 

“你有没有想过，就在你做那些……那些事情的时候，他甚至什么都不知道？”

 

 

“我甚至都无法明白他是否知道我为何对他这样。”Erik答道。

 

 

“所以你就可以……你就可以肆无忌惮的和他做恋人之间的事？亲吻，甚至上床？！”

 

 

“你看起来说得我像个罪犯，至少他没有受到一点伤害。”他连忙打住。

 

 

“他什么都不知道你能指望他会受什么伤害？！你这是在自我安慰还是自私的享受他对你的一切纵容？”

 

 

“不许吵架！”

 

 

突然为他们争吵的吵闹声而有些不满的Charles嘟着嘴引起了两个越来越僵化的两个大人注意。而为此不得不冷静下来的Emma躲进厨房里为Charles做她的晚餐去了，期间嘈杂的水流冲刷声掩盖了她细微的啜泣声。她有些颓然地倚在那里随着泪水模糊视线而停止动作，而门外边的Erik心里也是一阵五味杂陈。

 

 

Charles并不知晓他们为何要为自己而争吵，他的内心只是深深觉得Erik对他一切举动都是善意而温柔的，即使是让那些羞耻而不可告人的事情他也心满意足接受。于是他自顾自的起身去捉自己的玩偶，不再理会那些总是发愁整天沉浸在生活烦恼的大人们了。

 

 

 

 

这是你的所作所为而让这个孩子所产生的变化。

 

 

Charles没得到Erik的亲吻，今晚他显得有些沮丧。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

沉静的夜晚在Emma冷漠的拒绝Erik送行后悄然降临了，昏暗的路灯拉长了她略显疲惫的身影。穿梭而过的车辆浮动着丝丝热气也在车载音乐的声响里翻涌而过，而在她近乎失望而又淡漠的神情里，他们之间隔着无法横跨的罪恶洪流，这让Emma每一次对上Erik眼神时都哆嗦不已。

 

 

“你不会告诉别人，对吗？”

 

 

他有些嘶哑而低沉的声音没能让Emma停下脚步，沉积阴影而缥缈的黑色剪影便在车灯闪烁的倏忽间照亮了绿叶的葱茏。这句话就像是石沉大海里无法捉摸的回音，徒留一份侥幸的希望在遥遥无期的漂泊中寻找可求的答案。

 

 

然而一切人类的感情又并非尽如人人所意，所以在煎熬而罪孽的徘徊中，寻求在黑暗夹缝里荼蘼时光的一点慰藉。哪怕这场旅程没有归途，哪怕这份真情无人同情。

 

 

 

 

 

现在Charles困倦的躺在他身侧，并随着Erik轻柔的话语而将自己凑过去紧紧缠绕着他。偶尔几个夜晚他们仍然会因为彼此紧密的触碰而陷入昏天黑地的交缠中，但弥足珍贵的相拥而眠便成为了今夜寂寥冷风里一点温暖。Erik起初的罪恶感也在一次次熟悉的交缠中消失殆尽，他甚至迷恋上与这个孩子的紧紧相拥，仿佛那些禁忌的想法也显得理所当然。

 

 

“我睡不着，Erik。”

 

 

他瘪着嘴轻轻蹭着Erik胡茬的下巴，而在Erik安抚地睡意里又沉醉与他的唇舌厮磨中。有时候Charles不会因此而忍受Erik接下来的动作，他总会嘟囔着发出轻哼而沉下头去紧紧揽住Erik的脖子。无奈Erik只好轻笑着紧紧抱住Charles，并在为他们袭来冷风时给Charles盖好温热的被褥。

 

 

窗外突如其来的刺眼的亮光还是让他禁不住微微眨眼。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

富人区的灯光显得格外明亮，而在漆黑夜色里徒增的一抹火焰亮光便烧尽了指间缭绕的烟雾。女人仰头望向窗外璀璨的纽约夜景，并在窗台前铺展的字迹混乱的档案纸张里留下意味深长的目光。至于那丢失的几张平庸而无人察觉的纸页，也正静静躺在Erik的办公室里。

 

 

原因不过在清晨雨水洗透的玻璃窗前，正掠过喧闹人群中两人因推门时刻的偶然的擦肩而过，而那被粗心撞掉的几张便飞到了桌子底下，在有些尴尬而焦灼的客套对话里，那副眼镜框上正滴落着紧绷的冷汗。

 

 

没人能注意到，而只有Erik能注意到，只不过是他过分敏感的察觉到了这不过是顺手送达的警告。

 

 

 

 

 

那双灰绿色的眼睛便在耳边细微而恬静的呼吸声里缓缓睁开。

 

 

TBC

 

下章开虐，简单粗暴的虐，没什么好说的就是直来直去的虐。

 

 

对不起把老万写成变态了x


	10. Chapter 10

【10】

 

 

暴风雨算是迟迟来了。

 

 

 

 

 

他有些怯懦的拾起地上的纸张，而那些老旧而泛黄的纸页上已经多了些被轻率撕扯的裂痕。稍微的慌神都有可能任由冷风将这些脆弱的纸页残损毁灭，只因这些隐秘世间的醒目字眼在刻意躲藏下去而已。至于这些琐碎的贫乏无力的文字大多不重要，而唯一触痛人心的印刷字体便在他有些哆嗦的意识里颇为凝重了几分。

 

 

CharlesXavier。

 

 

和那些离去消失的走失案档案，全都悉数丢弃在这里。

 

 

 

 

 

在恐惧驱使下他惶恐的连忙将那些破碎的纸张蹂躏成纸团，并在无人察觉的时刻扔进了纸篓里。随后他有些渗出冷汗的外衣被他扔在座椅上，并仰头捂脸瘫坐在那里屏息凝神。身旁的暴雨霎时间像是击破重重阻围一样在玻璃窗上碎裂崩溃，化作远处滚滚雷声中的几句隐约的呜咽声。

 

 

有人在调查Charles Xavier，这是毋庸置疑的。不过这也许是最侥幸的想法，因为这些旧纸已经安安稳稳的躺在他的桌子下一天了。或许更可怕的方面，便就是那个人在事情败露后投递给他的挑衅警告。至于是谁，Erik心里已经明白了七八分。

 

 

毕竟之前一直威胁而警戒的话语总是萦绕在他耳旁，只不过他总是权当公司守则而含糊应付。那些所谓模糊不清的争斗和恫吓在这一瞬间已经毫无意义，就如她一直以来的隐藏和沉默一样功亏一篑。至于她说的不是公事的事情，那么就指的是这个了。

 

 

但他不明白，Moira的目的又是为何。

 

 

 

 

等到他要起身主动去找Moira的时候，那个女人已经自觉推门进来了。她那幅官方而客套的微笑现在已让Erik心生一丝厌恶，不过从她有些自信的表情看来，她想必已经拿到了属于她的答案。

 

 

“无论你做什么。”Erik沉声道。

 

 

“是你自己往火坑里跳的。”Moira背着手，但她十分礼貌的与Erik保持着相对安全的距离。

 

 

过于窒息的气氛压抑在两个人之间，她还是一如既往的话里有话，甚至是毫不留情的斩断他企图探寻的答案的道路。这个女人过于残忍而凶狠，但他始终不明白于她对自己究竟有何种联系。

 

 

现在他只能感受到身后的落地窗已经被暴风雨侵袭敲打的声响，宛若那亦正亦邪的面目此刻正坦然揭露在他眼前。可是Erik又不想面对这场残酷事实而到来，毕竟他曾鲁莽而痴想这场梦境一如既往的延续。

 

 

“我不明白什么意思。”他装蒜说道。

 

 

“Charles Xavier，你们是在同居吗？我可不知道Xavier太太曾付费请过一个……”

 

 

“你干了什么？！”Erik听闻敏感的字眼，突然有些暴躁的说道。

 

 

“我在阐述一些事实，Erik。很抱歉让你当了靶子。”

 

 

Moira从背后拿出一叠崭新的报纸，而那醒目的题目和清晰的画面更是让他震颤不已。他当然无法表述面对那叠报纸上那些恶心的视角拍出的模糊画面和令人作呕的夸大其词。甚至那些刺眼而灼痛的“傻子”“独生子”“同居”“恋童癖”也一股脑倾泻过来，那些平板而黝黑的字眼随着身后雷声响彻的煞白而露出惨烈的嘴脸，仿佛在那美好而纯真的脸庞上划下了一刀又一刀绽开的血痕。

 

 

“你偷窃了警局的档案？你还偷窥我的隐私？！不过在这荒谬的报纸铺盖满大街之前，你的恶名足以在法庭面前滚动播放！”

 

 

Erik有些恼怒的喊道，他语气中发出的细微颤抖让他脸庞有些狰狞。然而对面的女人仍是平静的笑着，他这才明白这些平常人想到的后路她这样残忍的人又何尝不会早早封死？

 

 

“我获得证据的途径是合法的，不过偷拍是我的错。事实上我很抱歉把你卷入这场争斗里，不过我多次提醒过你要对我绝对忠诚。”

 

 

“我他妈对你忠诚什么？！就算不是针对我，我也请你放过Charles！”

 

 

“我不会宽恕敌人，更不会放走他的从犯。”Moira略过他身旁，又拾起那个崭新的咖啡杯。

 

 

“Charles毕竟是受牵连的，你都知道他的病！”Erik走上前怒喝道，而大门外也引起同事们的一群骚动。

 

 

“我针对的就是他，Erik。”Moira从咖啡杯底下卸下了闪着红光的东西，Erik顿觉一阵反胃。

 

 

 

 

也许从那顿不愉快的晚餐之后，Moira就足以料到一切了。更可怕的是她借助Emma而将自己逐渐培养成一个活生生的靶子，而他极度想要隐瞒人世的靶心，便是Charles。现在Erik莫名其妙的被卷入了一场无声无息的财阀战争中，而随之带来的危险和困扰也会像上次女佣提醒的那样不堪。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

此时他身后翻涌的云尘浮动着阴暗而黑黢黢的一面，在摔下冷硬而尖锐的暴雨之后，那些滑落锃亮玻璃的真相面目也被雨水抓痕迸裂开的皮肉展现出来。背对他投下的阴影也随着两人近乎冷凝的对立面在光滑的地板砖上而逐渐蔓延开来，像是恶魔神着瘦骨嶙峋的双手将他揽入罪恶的地狱。

 

 

他突然想起来了，在平安夜前一周，为何Moira的车又会如此巧合的跟在他身后。而在工作日到来之际她又为何把自己叫到办公室一番云里雾里的谈话。他突然感叹，原来那是Moira在那将录像带和档案寄去之前做的唯一一点良性的挽留。

 

 

你偷走了我的亲吻。

 

 

 

 

 

“但那并不意味我要对你坦白一切。”Erik默默念叨。

 

 

 

 

“我不过是个顺水推舟而已，毕竟这一切罪责是你明明知道他是Charles也愿意扛下的。”

 

 

“我是不是报纸上说的那样变态不重要，但你这种伎俩也不过如此。”

 

 

Erik凑上前的冷硬气息紧逼Moira脸前，身后大门外的同事也随着他抬眼而显现出的退避和拒人冷漠眼光也规矩不再观望。

 

 

 

 

“Sharon Xavier和她愚蠢的儿子不过是想侵吞纽约的地盘而已，但他显然不想让自己儿子因为生理缺陷而遭受质疑风波吧？如果你不出现，那我可能一辈子都要蒙在鼓里了。”

 

 

Erik沉默着，但他的眼神中已经充满了匪夷所思的疑惑。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Erik，你之前问过我会结婚是不是？直到那时我仍然活在被欺骗的阴云和财产合约的法律束缚里而没法确定我能不能逃出来。Charles Xavier，他们想让我嫁给一个傻子而来吞掉我的公司。”

 

 

“我不想听你什么借口，我也不允许你这样侮辱Charles！”

 

 

“信口雌黄的一群骗子，Xavier一家让我签了婚后共享财产的合同！如果不是你，我恐怕真要被婚姻这个虚无的牢笼而被哄骗后半生了，感谢你，但也请你滚蛋。”Moira感叹的说道，她的语气充满了委屈的哽咽。

 

 

“什么？”Erik疑惑的问。

 

 

“我司高层与Xavier独子在有婚约前提下私会同居，你已经让我的公司被顶上风口浪尖了。”Moria故作惋惜的叹道，但她嘴角正噙着一丝得逞的笑容。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Erik恍悟般的仰叹一声，而他面前情绪有些不受控制的女人终于忍不住哭泣起来。顿时间他有些颓然的哑笑了一声，原来这个女人已经成功地将他和Charles推向了万劫不复的地狱。

 

 

她可以为了一点仅有的财产在蒙受欺骗的阴云之下，将一切媒体公关的卑劣手段用在Erik看似以为平淡的生活里。也许过去的一段时间里，那些潜伏在他房子周围的摄像头正夜以继日的工作，而Moira虚情假意为他上任第一天赠给他的咖啡杯里也荡漾着阴险的深渊。

 

 

他当然不明白这场上层之间的较量究竟谁对谁错，毕竟他无缘无故的被牵扯进去，他甚至心甘情愿的的成为了Moira手下挥动的枪支，即使那些沉重的子弹在射伤Charles他们时，自己也将永远嵌在撕裂滚烫的皮肉里承受着共同的痛苦。

 

 

Moira仅仅损失了一点公司的名誉，她大可以在媒体公开的采访中摆出她毫不知情的无辜和感伤。她会面对那些簇拥而来的记者和闪光灯从容不迫的说着自己蒙受婚姻合约的欺骗和Xavier深藏的阴谋，也可以在无意间插句对自己看中的Erik Lensherr高层表示对自己才华的惋惜和人品劣迹的批评。之后她也可以现在面对着门外观看的同事而摆出Erik一副事情揭发而恼羞成怒的丑恶嘴脸，让那些同事禁不住发笑和嘲讽。

 

 

果然，那些手机的摄像头顷刻间隔着透明的门倾涌上来，沉重而刺耳的拍门声和喧闹的人群正袒露在无力挣扎的Erik面前。他们怀疑、鄙夷、猜测、和嘲讽的表情都在Erik疲乏地抬眼注视的境况下一一展现出来，现在他已经到了穷途末路。

 

 

Hank挤在人群的外围，他极力阻止着周围人群的拍照和视频的上传。然而有些人甚至为他可怜的同情心表示蔑视，最终他也只能万分愧疚地眼睁睁的看着人群朝着推门出捂着泪眼离开的Moira涌去。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

暴风雨狂烈的背景下将这片城市笼罩在黑暗和灰蒙之下，他有些孤寂潦倒的身影随着乌云翻滚而弥漫的湿冷阴沉下去，吞噬的雷电便将一道道白光劈裂在他瘦削憔悴的脸庞上留下残酷的伤疤。高楼之下举着摄像头拍摄的嘈杂和车辆刺耳的警笛的刺耳让他侧眼望去，浸满冷雨的潮湿道路拥挤不堪，越来越多的人群像是踏着他破碎的心脏寻求丑闻揭露的细枝末叶。

 

 

 

 

“Erik，有个后门人不多。我开车带你先去外边躲一躲吧。”

 

 

那个有些胆怯的Hank再一次映入眼前，沉湎伤感的Erik也为此不得不麻木的点头跟随他脚步离开。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

不顾人们的斥喊声和喧吵，雨刷器便将一抹清晰将那些记者随雨水拂去。Hank连忙将车头调转，猛踩油门冲出了无人顾及的大门。后知后觉的人群这才恍然若失一般踩着泥泞的街道匆忙跟上几步，而后在叹息和怨恨中沉下脸去。

 

 

“你家现在估计围得水泄不通，我在附近酒店有认识的人，就先帮你安排一下。”

 

 

“我家？！”他突然从副驾驶坐上猛地挺起身来。

 

 

“是的，不能待了。”Hank缓缓等着红灯的转换，看起来像是等待一个世纪一般难耐。

 

 

“把我送过去，等会我再联系你。谢谢你，Hank。”

 

 

“你不会知道那些记者会把你缠到什么时候，毕竟你惹得可不是普通人，Erik！”Hank紧紧攥住他的胳膊喊道。

 

 

“我知道，但Charles还待在那里。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

一辆车疾驰驶来暂时驱退了一群记者的蜂拥上前。而在凄冷而惨烈的暴雨之下，远处Charles被几个看似暴表示的魁梧男人正护送着走向一辆豪车。Erik冒雨冲过去，却发现自己的门已经被被撞坏了。

 

 

“Holy shit，shit！”

 

 

他有些痛惜的望着残骸痛骂了几句，不过很快担忧的情绪又让他来不及记挂这些。于是等到他闯过人群眼看几步就要抓到有些胆怯的Charles时，一名保镖便阻挡在他眼前。而这时豪车里摇下了一面后车窗，在Erik几乎哽咽的呛雨咳嗽声里，露出那名主人的精致面容。

 

 

她近乎失望而冷漠的表情面向狼狈的Erik，而在他身旁的Charles也任由那些男人把他推进车里。

 

 

SharonXavier。

 

 

Charles看到了Erik，于是他连忙抬着头望向愣站在那里的Erik发出哽咽的声音诉求。而他的母亲则像是安抚他一样轻抚他的额头，并抛下一句近乎决断的话语招呼Erik离开。

 

 

“承蒙您的照顾，Lensherr先生。”

 

 

离开的车辆随即将阻挡在前的记者们又再一次把焦点涌向了Erik。从他们刺眼而戳痛的问题中，Erik的耳边隐隐约约捕捉到了又有人将爆料的丑闻矛头引向了那些被指控对Charles施虐的女佣。他麻木而平淡的淋在雨中，没人会为他递上一把伞。那些人们只能在他近乎撕裂而迟钝的思维中，将那些刺耳的话语向他传达着Charles不可告人的病症和自己变态而猎奇的所谓心理恋童癖。

 

 

Charles被迫暴露出了自己浑身的伤疤，而现在Xavier太太也不得不带着他去医院验伤然后在记者围追堵截下公之于众。现在Xavier家里出了残暴的施虐对象，家外边也出现了圈养孩童的变态。如此已经不堪重负的Xavier太太还能在临走前扯出一点微笑致于Erik，恐怕也只能是对他的讥讽和痛恨了。

 

 

 

 

现在有些痛苦侵蚀终于钻到他的头脑上了。

 

 

 

 

TBC

 

我先解释一下害怕有人再提出疑惑【笑

 

1：Moira无论是对Erik还是Charles都没有感情线。但她确实是婚姻法律束缚的受害者，因为Sharon利用婚姻合同想要吞并她的财产。所以Moira利用媒体揭露Xavier家族的丑闻让Xavier身败名裂，这样同时她也能在媒体前面撕毁合约并博得的一个同情心的受害者形象。

 

2：而Moira唯一的污点就是她“意外”（公众面前她表现为她完全不知道Erik跟Charles同居所以无辜）聘用的高层给自己戴了绿帽子而让自己公司折损点名誉，而相应的罪名也推到了Erik身上。也就是他背着自己上司搞她的（算是）未婚夫，并且在爆出Charles患有自闭症和智力低下时从而给公众呈现出Erik心理变态和恋童。而随之带来的另一作用就是反映出Sharon想要利用婚姻守住财产，并且把舆论攻击导向了Charles是个“傻子”这方面来同情Moira遭受婚姻绑架。

 

3：Erik虽然不至于报纸上那样罪恶，但他私自带Charles回自己公寓并与他同居这类事情就有一定的无可避免的嫌疑。确切说是他自食其果，更没有听从女佣和Moira的警告或是暗示而将自己陷入舆论风暴中心。更何况他本来就对心理9岁的Charles产生了感情的想法并跟他发生了性行为，即使是在双方自愿的情况但他也没能洗清自己所谓“心理恋童”的罪孽，而这项丑闻也是建立在Erik明知是错还要一错到底的基础上成立。

 

4：所以Erik没有反驳的机会，Xavier更不用吱声。

 

5：至于构不构成犯罪我不是很懂所以我尽量让剧情走向不一定非要闹到法庭或者监狱里去，如果有法律相关BUG请无视，全当他们只是深受舆论风暴的“牢狱”里吧。


	11. Chapter 11

【11】

 

 

 

 

Sharon将CHarles带离了纽约市区的房子，她在为做隐蔽事件和抛弃一切离开的准备。

 

 

他沮丧的瘫在床上，即使窗外倾洒的阳光也没能让昨日倾泻的雨水驱散。偌大的阳台仍在滴落着昨日暴雨过后弥留的悲楚，滴滴悉索的声音响彻埋在柔软大床的耳畔。湛蓝的眼睛噙着泪花，红肿而布有血丝的眼瞳疲乏地眨动着，并在脑袋酸胀和阵阵疼痛间吞咽着干涸的泪水。

 

 

“太太，一切安排妥当了。”

 

 

一人走了进来，又看见Sharon正坐在床沿安抚着正因啜泣而不住颤抖的身躯才恭敬的退了出去。Sharon抬眼示意停留，随后又将触目惊心的伤疤用被褥掩去她才肯叹声离开。

 

 

“合约解除了吗。” Sharon低声问道，语气中充满了疲惫。

 

 

“根据MacTaggert女士吩咐的。”那人点点头。

 

 

“剩下的去安排吧，我在这里陪陪Charles。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“妈妈。”

 

 

Charles抬起泪眼看她，然而抽动的嘴唇也在哽咽之后说不出任何字句。Sharon连忙上前抱住自己饱受磨难的儿子，并在他一阵又一阵啜泣声时亲吻安抚他。每当她触及到Charles脊背或四肢上的疤痕时她都为此恸哭不已。她固然没有想到多年未归的纽约已让人心寒，也更为惭愧她多年忽视的Charles已经被纵容许久的恶魔残忍的虐待多年，而让他这样一个9岁的孩子整日生活在担惊受怕里。

 

 

“我很抱歉，对不起，真的对不起……Charles。”

 

 

在医院的验伤结果让Sharon颇为震惊，况且淋雨之后Charles也一直高烧不退。现在他只能拖着疲惫的身躯软绵绵的躺在床上等待人的照料，可是那些冰凉的刀钳再揭开那些丑陋的伤疤时，他又倍觉悲痛和羞耻。脑袋里传来的钝痛一直折磨着被高烧侵吞的Charles，伤病带来的痛苦和恶心感在胃里翻涌交织在一起，而那只能靠药物和点滴支撑的身躯也只能从干裂嘴唇里发出细微的痛苦呜咽。

 

 

他近乎绝望的抬起眼睛寻找一点他渴望的呼唤和触碰，然而在Sharon因为汹涌的媒体而不得不离开时他便再也无法得到一点怜悯的抚摸。就连那个昔日会动不动把自己抱在怀里听自己胡乱呢喃的人也没出现，仿佛就在昨日的暴雨之后一切都抛他而去。

 

 

“Erik……”

 

 

他干瘦的手臂在床褥上无力地晃动着，随他摇动的药管也在沉静的阳光里反射朦胧模糊的色彩。湿热的汗液随着他脱力地身躯扭动而滑落，在有些隐忍而焦灼的喘息里发出痛楚和渴求。他无法找到Erik的身影，即使浮动的窗帘也已经遮掩了一些刺眼的阳光，但他仍是为这样粗鲁和无礼的照射而烦躁不已。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Erik缩坐在酒店房间的角落，掐灭的烟头已经在烟灰缸里堆起了一座小山，随着房间思思热风的吹动而在空气中飘散些徐徐尘埃。已经被揉乱的头发沉在他蜷缩身体的阴影里，被窗帘紧紧遮住的阳台在稀薄的纱布里投射出斑驳光芒，但也只能在他阴沉的身影面前望而却步。

 

 

他有些哀叹的睁起血红的双眼，这才打开手机查看已经被黑客侵入暴露从而引来潮水般的痛骂和嘲讽，甚至还有些想要花钱买Charles床照或是威胁要侵犯Charles的一类变态，他们也从陌生号码皮囊的遮掩下从而暴露出粗俗而愚蠢的嘴脸。

 

 

Raven拿起备用钥匙推门进来了，但她首先被屋里糟乱而酒气熏天的环境而忍不住皱了皱鼻子。角落里的Erik望着她小心翼翼的动作也只是扔掉手机而蹒跚起身，只是整晚蜷曲的身子让他走路有些酸痛不已。

 

 

“你要付钱的！”

 

 

Raven踢开了一行空荡荡的瓶子开辟能站稳的位置，而那些透亮的玻璃瓶也随着动作而滚落一地。

 

 

“那就麻烦Hank了。”

 

 

他被整夜的烟酒折磨而使得喉咙发出的声音变得沙哑而迟钝，而且宿醉使他思维混沌不清，就连彻夜未醒的酒意也荣幸撑到今日的早晨。

 

 

“真遗憾Hank认识你这样懦弱的人。”

 

 

Raven跪下身来收拾着乱糟糟的地面，并在他不易察觉的角落发出一声埋怨。

 

 

“哈，哈。”Erik冷笑一声，又突然将烟头扔到了Raven收拾好的酒瓶里。

 

 

“嘿？！”

 

 

“Raven！Oh！别别，别动手！”

 

 

这时Hank及时赶到才没让Raven那记清晨响亮的巴掌落到Erik俊削的脸上。然而Raven却是一副老娘非要打醒他不可的架势，不过好在Hank的好言劝说之下她才肯放下那股莫名的怒火。

 

 

“人你是你领回来的，你自己看着办。”她放弃了，也放弃了耐心。

 

 

“Raven，不要这样。他已经够糟糕的了。”

 

 

Hank连忙起身拦住她，差差点因为倒掉的酒瓶子绊倒在她面前。

 

 

“所以呢，说的好像他很值得同情似的。我真担心万一那天他出去溜达就把我的酒店搞成观光点。”

 

 

“我们这些人都没法指手画脚他们的隐私，就算他们的行为在报纸上报道得那么不堪。”Hank说道，

 

 

“你的意思是他还有苦衷咯？”Raven笑了一声。

 

 

“不清楚，但我不想过问。”

 

 

Hank抛下一句，就连忙准备扶起已经躺在地上呼呼大睡的Erik去洗个澡。而Raven也在几声欲言又止的凝噎里无奈叹了口气，最终她的眼神落到了Erik那没关的手机屏幕上。那只是一张两人夹在一群陌生人之间的合影罢了，不过格外显眼的Charles正望着Erik。而在她顿惑之际屏幕又很快黯淡下去，在冷面而黑暗中将那点弥留的温馨随着电量耗尽而不复存在。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

到了夜晚，那个一直瑟缩在房间里的Erik才肯出来。而两人正坐在沙发的交谈也因他有些窘迫而狼狈的神情也戛然而止。怀有警惕敌意的Raven毫不在意Erik的尴尬，她也只是无视着Erik眼中怀着恳切的歉意。而一旁的Hank则显得有些兴奋为他让开了座位，还递上一杯凉水问候他的脑袋是否还痛。

 

 

“对不起，我很快会搬出去。”Erik眼神瞥向Raven，随后礼貌地接过凉水猛灌几口。

 

 

“不必……”“那你从哪里找到有比我宽容的酒店，甚至是收容所？”Raven打断了Hank。

 

 

“至少，我应该说明白……纽约我已经呆不下去了。”

 

 

“这倒是挺有自知之明。”Raven放下正洋洋得意翘着的二郎腿，并伸手接过杯子为自己斟茶。

 

 

“那你要去哪？”Hank接话茬道。

 

 

“回国。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“烧退了，感谢上帝。”

 

 

Sharon轻抚着浸润汗珠而泛有丝丝凉意的额头发出一声宽慰的叹息，而孩童般的睡颜正因为病痛的消散正因此放松紧皱的眉眼，在恬静的梦乡里徜徉舒缓的呼吸。然而在梦中的呢喃呓语仍然含糊不清，但Sharon至少捕捉到了细微重复而模糊的字眼，Erik。

 

 

他一直在无意识的呼唤Erik，还会因高烧折磨的痛苦而啜泣时哭叫着寻觅Erik。这时她才明白这个叫Erik给他带来的影响和羁绊该有多么深厚，甚至在Charles营造了一个温柔到需要时刻陪伴的善意形象。他甚至会在少的糊涂时说着关于Erik的胡话。就算是报纸上刻画他的形象有多么罪恶，但在当事人眼里他仍然占据着十分重要的分量，重要到需要他在经历痛苦和磨难时能够站在给予温暖和安全感的身旁。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“你疯了？！”首先按捺不住的当然是Raven。

 

 

“你说你要找他？”Hank则紧随其后疑惑的想要确认他有没有一时脑热。

 

 

“至少能看看他，他昨天出来时状态很差，我担心他有什么事情……”

 

 

“他身边有Xavier太太，又怎么会有事。”Raven叹气道。

 

 

“是，我……我知道，我就是想再见见他，我实在……我实在太害怕了。”Erik低下头去。

 

 

“Erik……”

 

 

“我想要见他，不管别人怎么想，至少我就看他一眼就满足了，都是我的错，都是我的错……”Erik蹲下身去低声哽咽着，破碎的话语也随着抽泣而倾泻流出。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Charles？”

 

 

Sharon看着Charon有些疲惫的倚在躺椅上，他旁侧的书本已经许久没有翻页。然而那低沉的视线又随着夜风飘拂闪动着，凄冷的月光也在屋内明亮灯光的照射下格外晦暗。听到呼唤的孤寂身影没有理会，仿佛过早沉湎于感伤释怀的时刻，于是便在一阵沉静萧瑟里隐藏他的悲痛。

 

 

Sharon无奈叹了口气为他关闭了灯光，并嘱咐着拖上毛毯她才肯离去。而Charon这才抬起浸有泪水的双眼远远望着母亲的背影离去，又抬手在沾湿泪水晕染而使得凹凸不平的纸页上摩挲沉思。

 

 

他忽然感觉有些撕裂内心的痛苦在懵懂的心里迸裂出来，虽然他明白这并不是被施虐抽打的皮肉痛楚，而是一阵来自人类感情牵扯共鸣的羁动。但他仍然无法从这种莫名的感伤中释放出来，像是喷涌的血液被阻塞一般噎的他混乱吞咽滑落的泪水。

 

 

他早有这种习惯了，便是在承受着抽打虐待痛苦的时候紧紧咬住自己的手指来转移注意力。这么多年来的坚持无人问津，而在这不久前那一次贸然出逃后的夜晚被一个陌生人怜悯的窝在手心里。他仍然记得那个凄冷的夜晚他被温暖的大衣所包裹着，蜷曲坐在上面的椅子上还多了一个陌生但善意的拥抱。而当他习惯性的恐惧因为呵斥而颤抖时，那突如其来的安抚和柔声细语滋润了他几近枯败的心田。

 

 

他一直以来的坏习惯被他温柔的用单薄的创可贴包裹住了昔日的苦痛和黑暗，并在一次又一次胆怯时冷冷的打掉他的手指，才使得这些伤疤好得飞快。

 

 

现在他啃咬着手指也无人上前劝阻他，那也就证明Erik真的离他而去了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

酒店外躲藏在树林阴影里的Erik没法从那黑漆漆的视野里捕捉他身边一丝Charles的痕迹，但在冷风中倚着墙壁隐忍哽咽便已经足以阐述他的委屈。他没想到所有事物的轮回又一次将他打回到昔日坐在银行门口撕心裂肺的日子，不过比这更为残酷的是，他这一次蒙受的冤枉和屈辱竟然被几张报纸和网络言语所彻底淹没了。他近乎疯狂的蹲在那里抱头哭着，为自己的鲁莽行迹和失却的爱人而哭着。

 

 

“Erik，有你的电话。”Raven突然跑了出来。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

他当然没想到Sharon会把他约出来专门就此事而讨论，于是格外仓促而狼狈的他在第二天醒来就徘徊于焦灼和疑虑中。不过他已经疲于分身而腾出脑子来刻意准备这场谈判，索性任由残酷的事实将他粉身碎骨。

 

 

“Xavier太太。”

 

 

他扯着勉强的笑容，但并不想在这位女士面前表现的过于狼狈和凄惨。

 

 

“Charles很好，这点你无需挂念。”

 

 

“我知道，他在您身边自然是。”

 

 

“很抱歉，把你拖入这场争斗里。”Sharon望着自己杯子说着。

 

 

“我也有我的责任，毕竟我对您的儿子……”

 

 

“我知道，正因为如此。Charles已经对你产生过度的依赖感，他没法离开你。”Sharon这才抬眼注视Erik。

 

 

“我也没法离开他。”他顿了顿，郑重说道。

 

 

“我不想因为这件事而让你和Charles在明知是错的道路上再各自摔倒了，毕竟这一跤可摔得不轻。”Sharon略微怜悯地看着Erik，然而对方眼睛中没有一点值得悲痛的眼神。

 

 

“谢谢，就算我如此可恶，您还能为我说几句好话。”Erik自嘲道。

 

 

“我只是惋惜你，Erik。也同样惋惜Charles，毕竟这次Moira的确是个出色的刽子手。但你要知道，我并不是单纯要抛弃Charles，也没有想利用他。我只是想给他一个安稳的环境，毕竟他跟Moira结婚的确是……因为他的心灵需要安逸。”

 

 

“我能给他。”他有些坚毅的眼神显然让Sharon愣了愣。

 

 

“你给他什么？虽然我知道你这一直以来代替监护人照顾他很辛苦，同时也遭受了这次风波而有些不堪。但我不认为你还有能力……”

 

 

“我没有考虑这些外在情况……因为，我也只是单纯爱他。”

 

 

Sharon恍然大悟般轻笑了几声，但她的眼神中充满了戏谑和嘲弄。她当然无法对这个头脑发热的男人能做出什么珍贵的评价，就算是报纸上那样不好的字眼也在此无法镶嵌砸他衣服上了。

 

 

“你凭什么对一个9岁的孩子谈爱，你知道你在他眼里是什么吗？你就不会想想也许他只是对你依存瘠薄的父爱或者是对你宠溺地放肆？”Sharon嗤笑道。

 

 

“可我们已经做过了。”他哑笑着。

 

 

 

 

 

 

冰凉而剔透的酒水在躁冷的空气中泛着丝丝凄寂的凉意，而那些萦绕地馥郁香气便冷淡的扬洒在脸庞上而缓缓滑落。他平静的接受那些带有愤怒意味的酒汁将他浇醒，而后任由抛弃他一人孤寂的承受温热泪水被琥珀色浸染，从而在黑夜下无情的剐蹭脸容。

 

 

TBC

本文中配角的设定，大概除了老万，都是有钱人。


	12. Chapter 12

【12】

 

 

 

 

 

近几日的心力交瘁已经让Sharon无所应对甚至挤到到家门口的记者，她确实该离开，也确实要让Charles离开这个已让他无法生存下去的纽约。

 

 

无论如何哄骗和隐瞒也无法对一个9岁的孩子都不过是最愚蠢的，正如现在即使门窗紧闭也无法阻隔窗外嘈切喧闹声响，而这种状况已经持续一周之久。Charles就这样呆滞的望着四周黯淡的漆白墙壁，近乎绝望的表情昭示着无法在他眼前捕捉到一丝希冀。

 

 

Sharon此时有点痛恨Erik，不单单是因为他的坦诚。更是他过线的举动已经让Charles已经不在乎自己丑陋的伤疤暴露给媒体看了，他只不过想要在人头攒动的街头找到Erik。

 

 

 

 

 

“Charles，听话，我们回家，听话……”

 

 

Charles一如既往的跑出去，但总是被水泄不通的闪光灯和冰凉的摄像头所阻挡。每次Sharon抛头露面将他抱起带回家里的途中总能从耳畔捕捉到那些刺人的话语和尖锐的斥责。这时Charles便会在大庭广众面前哭闹，甚至像个孩子一样赖在那里不走，而那刺眼的闪光灯便会更加刺伤他脆弱的心灵。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Erik把我抛下了吗，妈妈？”

 

 

他总是这样拽着Sharon这样问话，而每次的沉默相对他又更为急躁。

 

 

“Charles，记住。你现在不乖，你就会让Erik生气。”

 

 

“所以他就不管我了吗……”Chalres瘪着嘴连忙将哭腔忍住。

 

 

“我的孩子，你这样冲动会伤害到别人的。”Sharon轻抚他的额头。

 

 

“我不会伤害Erik的，我不会伤害他的。”Charles连忙急于解释，并将自己的身躯往Sharon怀里钻以示乖巧。

 

 

“我的天，Erik到底做了什么让你对他如此执着？你知不知道我们已经活在痛苦中了……”Sharon跪下身来与Charles抱在一起，并将呜咽的泪水咽进Charles一句又一句迫切的呢喃中。

 

 

“他……他说他会照顾我的……但他把我扔掉了……”Charles最终趴在母亲的怀里放声大哭，仿佛要将这几天来的绝望的思念和痛楚一并宣泄出来。他感受到了欺骗，感受到了愤怒，但他也只能将这些单纯的情绪化作无用的泪水，毕竟他胆小到什么也做不了。

 

 

“Charles，你呆在这里给别人添的麻烦已经够多了。”

 

 

“但我不是故意的……”Charles摇头道。

 

 

“但是你这不经意的举动也同样伤害到了Erik……他现在因为你没法正常生活了。”

 

 

“可是我要Erik……”他不甘心的哭叫道。

 

 

“你要他讨厌你吗？”

 

 

“我、我不要……”Charles开始不受控制的打着哭嗝。

 

 

“那就跟我走，离开这里。”

 

 

“离开就能让他不讨厌我了吗？”Charles抽抽搭搭的回道。

 

 

Sharon望着他真诚的双眼，其中的期许和信任让她有些愧对于这片蔚蓝。但现在周遭的环境和局势已经没法让她再做过多的犹豫，无论是Erik还是Charles。他们之间的特殊身份已经让他们处于风口浪尖，倘若再不做一方的妥协让步，那么无论是谁也会被迟早的风浪吞没。

 

 

就算是Erik真真正正的与Charles做过什么事情让Charles产生了对他别样的想法，才会让报纸报道的多么不堪入目。但她还是无比敬佩Erik的直率和负责，虽然舆论的眼睛不相信这些平淡的事实。所以她只能躲藏，至少让Charles不再为此受苦。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

深夜那些陌生人大多没这种耐性，所以这也是Charles难得走出院子的时刻。他有些愁闷的脸庞便隐入无尽凄冷的月色里，而随着萧瑟凉风的浮动，他也只能停住脚步紧紧攥紧单薄的衣物。他的双眼在此之前还没能为此沉郁劫后余生的悦意，因为这种躲藏的生活让这个孩子已过早的承受了社会的残酷。

 

 

直到他带着倦意准备扶着青石墙壁回去，一个冷硬而散发着熟悉古龙水味道的怀抱将他拖入了静谧逼仄的小巷。Charles没有为此发出尖叫或者呼喊，因为他能从身后紧贴而温热的胸膛和近乎颤抖的喘息判断出来是谁。

 

 

他们为突然的重逢而惊喜，所以有些不敢相信的彼此沉默着。

 

 

等到他终于在朦胧树影的倒影下寻找到男人瘦削的脸庞拂去，那个急迫而渴念的热吻又将他狠狠地撞在墙壁上。Erik像是要把今生的力气全都耗在这场难得的亲热里，以至于捧住他脸摩挲的手指也随着泪水而震颤。

 

 

“对不起。”

 

 

他终于控制不住哽咽着将头埋在Charles胸前发出阵阵颤抖。而Charles也非常懂事的安抚着他毛躁的乱发。他知道Erik正为自己而痛苦而受折磨，所以他要在Erik面前表现的足够强大。

 

 

“我就是个变态，Charles……对不起。”

 

 

Erik的语出惊人让Charles有些愣住，而他停滞的双手也被Erik揣回到他温热的手掌里亲吻。Charles的脑袋里没法为这样一个温柔的男人贴上一个坏蛋或者变态的标签，他不知道Erik做过什么对不起他的事情。

 

 

“没有的事Erik，你不会伤害我的……”他贫乏的字句和迟钝的脑袋只能回应他脑海里翻涌的想法。

 

 

“你不要一次又一次原谅我了！你这个傻子！”Erik有些歇斯底里地为他的回答吼他，同时他有些红肿的眼眶便被细密的月色藏入其中。

 

 

“你不要生气啊……我、你，你别讨厌我。”Charles此时才明白他在别人眼里究竟是个什么东西。

 

 

“我从来不讨厌你，Charles。可是你让我发疯，我曾经那么无耻的对你做了那些事，可是你这个愚蠢的脑袋却不知道意味着什么。”

 

 

Charles愣住了，果然和母亲说的一样。他给Erik添了巨大的麻烦，还伤害了他，甚至陷入躲避与他接触的边缘。

 

 

“因为我是傻子？……”Charles吞吞吐吐的说出这句让他蒙羞的话，他有些不敢相信这些恶心的字眼能让他在自己最信任的人面前说出来。

 

 

“你什么都不懂，你不知道我对你什么感情。”Erik默认了，却无视了Charles溢满泪水的双眼。

 

 

“因为我什么都不懂……”他想要寻找Erik的怀抱，但也只是被他躲开了。

 

 

“我不会再让自己再为罪恶感折磨了，对不起，Charles……”Erik欲要擦拭他泪水的手指，终究还是在叹息中躲到了阴影中，连同他的脸庞。

 

 

“你说过不会伤害我的！你这个骗子！”Charles猛地凑上前紧紧抱住想要逃开的Erik，然而对方的力量终于在不舍和决绝终将他放开了。

 

 

“你这次好好听我的话。”

 

 

“我不会听的！”Charles怒道。

 

 

“回去吧，Charles。”Erik无视了他的负隅顽抗。

 

 

这时Charles上前狠狠地咬他的嘴唇，等到他尝到一股铁锈味般的温热他才放开。不过等到他要绝情离开的时候，他的腰突然被狠狠地钳住，而那双滚淌着炽热炼狱般的血腥液体也紧凑过来与他啃咬。紧贴的身躯在凉风传来的丝丝凉意中而泛起一阵酥麻，Erik也得此机会将他在脸庞上流淌的晶莹泪水缓缓地拂去。

 

 

Erik停止了他的亲吻，等到他睁开眼睛才发现Charles仍在弥留处想要捉回他的唇瓣。但他还是理智决定离开了，并将Charles温柔地推开。

 

 

“等你长大再来吧。”他还是带着那份初见时的笑意离开了。

 

 

现在Charles只能站在昏暗路灯下，而望着Erik孤寂的背影随着葱茏的树影而若隐若现地远去。迷蒙的乌云便将一时的光亮暂且遮去，在短暂停留后也只留下了Erik踏过积水处荡漾的寂寞剪影。

 

 

我也同样爱你。

 

 

谁能说出来。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“很抱歉让你做到这种地步。”

 

 

Erik在十字路口接到了一个陌生的电话，然而这恳切而微弱的声音即使是在嘈杂的繁华街市也是格外明晰。

 

 

“您也是在拯救我。”

 

 

Erik抛下一句话就挂断了电话，随后将最后一抹惨淡抹去了华灯初上，以及计程车驶来的朦胧中。他仰向灯红酒绿的夜晚，然而这繁盛的夜景也不足于让他留恋了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

他蹲在那里掩面哭泣着，蜷缩在路边的身影像流浪汉一样无人顾及，而陪伴他的也只是富人区安逸夜色里一盏路灯。这时有人走出门为他披上了温热的毛毯，他也在女人的柔声安抚里紧紧贴在怀抱里颤巍巍的走回家中。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

随后Sharon再怎么安排离开的事Charles都显得过分无力和妥协了，以至于她把机票提前到了一个月后他都显得过于沉默寡言。Sharon为此有些害怕，但她只能做这样的恶人。

 

 

至于Sharon带着Charles到了机场，已经是一个月以后的事了。

 

 

虽然离着登机还有些时候，但是踟蹰站在远处不肯过安检的Charles到底还是让她无奈叹了口气。他终究是个孩子，他似乎没有在意过多繁杂的事情。

 

 

 

 

 

 

“他不知道你要去哪，我的孩子。”

 

 

“那、那你打电话告诉他。”Charles指着Sharon手里的手机急切的说道。

 

 

“你没有记住我的话。”

 

 

“妈妈，我不怕任何人，我只怕他。”怕他抛弃我而去。

 

 

这时周围越来越拥挤的人群也不得不让Sharon拉开自己儿子让路，而他们消磨的时间也随着彼此的煎熬与等待而匆匆消逝。

 

 

Sharon望着他透着坚韧的眼神，无奈地举起了手机。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“上我的车，Erik。”

 

 

“什么？”

 

 

“你再犹豫着跟我说谢谢就什么也赶不上了！”Raven狠狠踢了他一脚。

 

 

Erik于是任由她推进了副驾驶，纽约随着她猛烈的踩油门一气呵成的动作，而在清晨里破晓的疾驰声响便划破了周遭的宁静。他手里紧攥的手机仍在显示通话状态，然而对面除了机场的嘈杂便再无让他值得珍切的声音。

 

 

“你只有十分钟。”那女人说道。

 

 

“也不要做任何举动。”她又说着。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

等到Erik迟迟赶到的时刻，偌大的机场充斥着来往的旅客喧闹和聒噪的广播声响。他有些恍惚于他无法在人群中寻找到Charles的身影，因为他没有勇气再举起手机再听一听那端传来的让他思切的声音。然而不久Charles那样迷蒙的眼神还是让他捕捉到了，而对方也发现了自己。

 

 

他有些兴奋的准备跑过来，却被Erik一个微笑和手势阻挡住了雀跃的步伐。Sharon连忙上前为Charles递上了手机，并在悄声几句之后暂时远离了两人的视线。他们现在相距也不过一百米左右，然而这一百米的每一次跨步都意味着惊心动魄的舆论嘲弄和刻薄斥骂。他们格外谨慎，又格外庆幸阻挡他们视线的路人为他们提供了很好的庇护。

 

 

Charles这样的孩子早已忘掉了一个月前Erik对他怎样的态度，因为他看到了Erik因为一个电话而急忙跑来的样子。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“你站在那里。”他接起电话，并警惕地望向正在旁放哨的Raven，同时远处的Sharon也意会地点了点头。

 

 

“你带我回去吗？”Charles问道。

 

 

“我为……那天晚上道歉。”

 

 

“你带我回去吗？”

 

 

“Charles，不要问我，也不要一为什么不情愿的事情就哭鼻子。”Erik打断了他的话。

 

 

“我就想让你带我回去。”Charles哽咽着，但他十分听话的吞咽着流下的泪水。他要长大，他要让Erik带他回去。毕竟他听过Erik说过等他长大了就回来找她，所以他可不能像个小孩子样。

 

 

“我不会带你回去。”Erik低头说道。

 

 

“Er……”

 

 

“我很抱歉，Charles。但是你这样坚持对我们没什么意义，难道你要我们后半辈子都要靠着电话生活吗？”

 

 

“你不管我了……”Charles还是忍不住哭起来。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“我爱你，Charles。”

 

 

他沉闷了许久，终于吐出他未曾说过的话。

 

 

“我很爱你，Charles。无论你是不是9岁，或者我是不是一个恋童癖，但至少这点我十分确定。”

 

 

“如果我知道你的档案在警局里早就被抹去，并且都会有人把你接回家，那么我不该到公园里去捡你；如果我知道你的病对我来说是一种在罪恶边缘的挣扎，那么我会立即抽身而不会再见你。可是我都失败了，原因也只是……我没法，没法放下你。”

 

 

Erik此时耳边的手机屏幕上蒙上一层水雾，而他双眼里的人影也随着他丝丝泣音而朦胧不堪。他没法看清楚对面的Charles什么表情，但他知道这对一个孩子来说，他无法承受这些。

 

 

“可是爱这种事情也被某些东西阻挡住了，我们没法怪到别人身上对吧？你的母亲，我的朋友，他们都是无辜的。”

 

 

“我们是不是需要考虑一下我们周围，或者你自己想想你对我是否跟我一样。”一样的感情。

 

 

电话里沉默着，直至一阵广播声响起。

 

 

 

 

 

 

“你甚至都没法说出来‘我也爱你’这样的话。”Erik苦笑着。

 

 

 

 

 

Charles愣愣的听着Erik的判词，同时十分钟已经渐渐接近了。而身旁的Sharon也示意着Charles要收回手机。他无奈紧咬着嘴唇，又吐字不清的低声抽噎着。

 

 

“你又骗了我一次。”Charles垂下头，不让行人看见。

 

 

“以后不了，也别原谅我了。”也不要有机会了。

 

 

 

 

 

Charles挂下了电话，在惋惜与不舍的眼神里还是跟着Sharon淹没在人海中。而Erik都来不及赶几步为他送行，最终也只能望着在显示屏跳动的数字上静待他们离去身影不再让他有过分挽留。

 

 

至于迟钝的醒悟，

 

 

却没人听得到。

 

 

 

 

几近模糊的身影在长久的缄默里倒映在昏暗的车窗前，刺眼而明晃晃的阳光在远处透亮的玻璃窗前将轰鸣飞过的机身镀上一层金色，随着沉寂的云群而眨眼间消失在肉眼的长久注视里。这时他寂寞的身影为呼唤他的刺耳车笛声转身而来，缓缓摇下的车窗也一同把他阴郁的眸子沉了下去。

 

 

他义无反顾的踏上了返程。

 

 

一切从头再来。

 

 

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

【13】

 

 

摩挲的手指布满了暗褐色的疤痕，期间爬伸雕刻的红斑粉末在他低头嗅息时传来铁锈味道。他记得这是在机场锈蚀的墙壁上扳下的伤痕，也是他能从纽约带来的一丝印记。

等到他抹去粉末时，难得晴天日光又将他整日环绕头顶的阴云洗净。然而残留在奔途的风尘气息和着铁锈味道便在伦敦下萦绕鼻间，连同已经逝去的怀抱。他多希望那是从Erik身上摸下的干涸血液，至少他能在分别时给予一点让他痛苦让他追忆的回忆。

泰晤士河畔刮过微风习习吹拂着他棕栗色的发丝，刺眼的阳光也在他眼前的深海里探寻融化的雪水，直至将它倾泻而出，让它从翻涌海洋的沙滩边流落。岸边碣石嶙峋的疤痕倒映在深海里，被泪水侵蚀的表面也连同留下了千百万年无法改变的泪痕。

 

 

他开始学写Erik Lensherr的名字，除此之外他都索然无味。

他对陌生而繁杂的字母并不敏感，但当Sharon指着纸张上一个个舞动飞跃的英文字母告诉他这是他要的名字时，他才肯乖巧的待在窗边一遍遍重复刻画这些让他恸哭的名字。身边的画作因为他情绪变化而增添，且理智的告诉来到这间房子里的人没有让他们捉摸的男人的影子。

他是个傻子，也是个Erik不屑一顾的孩子。

Charles深深记得这是Erik拒绝他的理由，所以为了显示他的成长，至少他也应该躲在Erik看不见的地方倾诉他的脆弱。

画下的“E”字母在他恍惚画作时雕刻出来。他身旁的女模特有些介意的表示不满，并上前殷勤的知道这位年幼的画家。

“对不起，Xavier先生不接受任何谈话。”

他的母亲阻止了那些陌生人揭开他伤疤的无意之举。

“我知道，艺术家都喜欢搞神秘。”女人礼貌的退后，并沉重的多瞧了Charles一眼。

他有些疑惑的看了女模特一眼，又望向母亲询问意见。而Sharon却让他噤声。

等到Sharon出门为他们准备茶食，那位年轻的女模特才放松了紧绷的身躯。她对这位漂亮的男孩子却是颇为感兴趣，并且十分欣赏他在创作时，紧咬着嘴唇而无意间显露出诱人的面容的时候。

“你看起来很年轻？”她侧过头来，故意将长发散落在他露出的颈窝间，这让他有些难受。

“……20。”他迟疑地回答着，因为紧张而使得手中画板的调色有些颤抖。

“可是你看起来更小，我指的是，你的动作和神态。”女人笑道。

他有些害怕的猛地对上她的眼睛，而在里面他似乎找不到一点友好和和善后又缩回去。女人为他的反应而有些兴趣，于是她便略过已经作毁的白纸上，并轻柔的抓过Charles握手的画笔在上面轻点。

“你是为什么人走神了吗？”她轻抚着Charles有些战栗的皮肤，同时他们的眼神都落在那个笔触颇深的字母上。

 

 

 

他接受了Magda的亲吻。并且为他能够在四十岁之前经受一场痛苦的洗礼而获得重生而惊喜。至少德国慕尼黑的故居能让他有东山再起的机会。之前所抱有对美国梦的幻想和淘金热的野心也因为一次偶然的绝望和失落让他幡然醒悟。他不认为他这一辈子注定因为平庸的身份而碌碌无为，甚至连窘迫的身份都没法把自己曾经珍视的人留下来。所以他只能爬上去，至少不会因为眼泪和无奈而后悔。

而自己就这样狼狈逃离。

Magda更加认可他白手起家，因为这样的Erik更多的经受生活的残酷而重视生活。私下里脱去光鲜外表的他比会议上看起来更加健谈，同时他的思绪也会因沉默而飘渺不定。她认为这是一个经受多年痛苦的人面对光辉到来的表现的束手无措，甚至像个孩子被敞开的世界展现的错综复杂而茫然。

他值得关怜，也需要安慰。

他们在Madga楼下接吻，而此时Erik所阐述的犹豫不决和恍惚不定也因为他的喘息而表现出来。Madga颇为清醒的将他推开，并将双手抚上他的脸庞询问他的痛楚。然而那双灰绿色的眼睛因为氤氲泪水而迷蒙不堪，在他身后闪耀的朦胧街灯却更为清晰的展现金属的冷硬色彩。

他不肯说，只是固执的将Madga紧紧揽在怀里发出颤抖的喘息。

“要不要上来坐坐。”Madga轻抚他的发丝。

 

 

 

他今天学会了自己的名字，Charles Xavier。不过显然没有Erik Lensherr好看，更没有写的那么认真。但当他将一堆摊开的杂乱纸张中挑出一张，并兴高采烈的跑到自己母亲面前转着看时。他的母亲此时便上前亲吻他的额头，并发出满意的叹息：

“你终于爱自己了，我的孩子。”他从来不知道照顾自己。

“我也爱这张。”他带着一点骄傲从身后拿出一张写着Erik Lensherr的花体英文，并把自己的与Erik贴合在一起。

“再看这个！”他狡黠一笑，并在它们之间生涩的划上了一个扭曲而幼稚的爱心。

他们站在烟花盛放的深夜里拥吻，脚下被雨水浸湿的泥泞街道掺杂了几片落叶不得逃离。漆白而矮小的栏杆在他们喘息着晃动时被女人莽撞的推开，街旁停驻的车辆也随着路灯光线的照射而附上漆黑的色彩，而这些朦胧缓步的身影便在一闪而过的车窗前略过。

他微闭的双眼滚烫的泪水随着紧贴而蹭落到女人脸上，直到寂夜里烟火短暂的闪耀而照亮了他们缠绵的身影。最终露水在潮湿的草地里闪烁着金光碎裂，而在倏忽间倒影了房门关闭而隐去的相拥身影。

 

 

 

Sharon为他的兴趣举办了一些个人画展，从而也有些商家或者名流认识了这位向来在媒体前沉默寡言的Xavier先生。他在商人眼里大概是个极为低调而且从来不出席画展的天才画家，而且出众的容貌和展现出的沉静的性格也让伦敦许多并不对画作感兴趣的普通人认识了他。

所以当他躺在公园的躺椅上小憩时，有人会在不打搅他的时偷拍他的睡颜。他们大概会说，这个贵族世家的画家，从来都不是不拘束于显贵的身份，一切都显得格外随和而自然，除了他拒人千里的沉默。他的母亲会在这时为他递上先前逛街买的东西，而后又因为匆忙的电话又躲进公园里小声私语。

所以当他醒来时，他又是第一千万次发现他始终一人。

“您需要帮助吗，先生？”有过路的路人摘下了耳机上前询问。

“没有，我在等人。”他有些得意的笑着，心想自己聪明到自己不会接受陌生人的诱骗而乖乖等着他回来。他当然记得在纽约时，当他在公寓新修的窗户前眺望着远去Erik的身影，永远冬会听到他期待许久的嘱托

“不要随便接受陌生人的话，也不要给他们开门，听到了吗？”

他非常诚恳而夸张的点头，并托着腮倚在满是盆栽的窗前望着他放心离开。这时街边的咖啡厅照样拉起卷帘门，并在一阵雀鸣人声里，沿街划过叮铃的自行车便为老旧的唱片机的悠长歌曲颠簸一丝涟漪。

一直以来他保持的习惯让Sharon十分放心，所以才会放任他一次又一次跑到公园里坐在躺椅上。起初她不明白Charles对此的执念是什么，不过每次他总是满怀笑意的回来也让她无力追问。

他望着街边繁华的街景以及匆匆路过的人影，斑驳而错杂的色彩碎片像是教堂里闪烁的玻璃窗一样在他眼前晃现。此时他像是在沐浴圣光下，带着深夜轻柔的倦怠和寒冷的瑟缩便撇起嘴角，在甜蜜的沉思回忆里蜷缩坐在那里。

双眼的蔚蓝在光亮下透彻出冷淡而深邃的漆黑，鲜红的诱唇轻轻埋在他仔细打理过的围巾里。他记得他在某一辆车上也曾被这样随意的缠上一层温暖，而这暖意袭来的时候还残留着属于哪个男人的气息。

这时候他该来了，因为他的哭泣而束手无措，因为他的惶恐而紧握着满是疤痕的手指为他取暖。

每个无数次的日夜他都在端详自己的手指为何正在恢复以往的细滑和无暇，而原本照顾他的双手也因此而离开。所以他总会将双手缩在胸前嘟囔着嘴而为此生气，为什么那个廉价但珍贵的创可贴怎么不见了。

 

 

他的母亲仍在打电话，而Charles仍然坐在原地等待。

 

Charles每天晚上都准时来，他竟然傻到不知道至少应该找一张纽约的躺椅。Sharon把这归咎为睹物思人，虽然他连原先熟悉的东西都没法拿来用，不过这对哄一小孩子来说足够了。

“怎么还不来，我快要冻死了啊。”

Charles故意说大点声，并在四处张望与他“躲迷藏”的Erik。然而这次没能让他抓住，以前的无数次他也没抓住。所以他没法得到Erik惩罚似的将他从背后抱住然后用舌头挠他的耳朵，他有点沮丧。

“我不要玩了。”

Charles每次都这样说，但他每次坚持要来。

“我会写字了，Erik……我已经长大了，怎么还不来找我。”Charles生怕他看不见，还将口袋里折的整整齐齐的纸张缓缓铺在容易被风吹刮的椅子上，他还特意拖着肥大的衣袖将四角压住防止刮掉，因为有先前的教训他还为此在公园里大哭了一场。

“一定是画的太丑了。”

Charles见周围没有动静，于是掏出画笔在冰凉的空气里放在嘴边哈了几口气，他认真而略显笨拙的在原先的心形上重重涂了几笔。可是他的画作是值得在拍卖会上争抢的水准，但他每次都因为这点细小的线条而头疼不已。

“今天没有红色颜料了，你是不是因为今天是黑色而不喜欢来？”他将珍贵的画笔赶紧放进了温热的口袋里，却不肯将冻得僵硬的双手从那些纸张上离开。他害怕一松手就会让这些旁人看起来小孩子的东西就会飞掉，毕竟人们是不会在意这些琐碎的玩意。

于是他哆嗦着将那些翻飞的纸张紧紧压在温热的身躯下，然后抬起期许的眼神观望着四周。他渴望在这四处晃荡的人影盼来与他拥抱亲吻的Erik，至少他要找那一双因为重逢而略显羞涩的灰绿色光亮。

 

 

Sharon举着电话躲在树影里捂嘴小声哭泣着，耳边电话却传来些许嘈杂的询问。

他什么记得，虽然自闭症让他在生理上有些缺陷，可是上帝到底是怜悯的给他在记忆上多了几笔浓墨。

 

 

“晚安。”

他放开了Madga，在房门推开的时刻躲进了月色中。

他这一句晚安也许是他们永久的诀别，而从此以后他们也许永远不会再见面了。

“晚安。”

Madga倚在门框笑道，她尽量不去注意为此充满愧意的Erik。

 

他今日会议上显得格外漫不经心，而为他呈上咖啡的Madga让他为此颤抖不已。周围的同事大多会为他们常年的八卦趣事而兴奋不已，毕竟谁也不会想到Erik竟然放任自己将公司里最性感的Madga走了。所有人都知道他们两个一路走到一起不容易，但Erik这样出人意料的举动又让人不得不赞叹Madga的宽容。

“别担心，你只是最近太疲惫了。”

Madga在隔着玻璃窗的同事面前亲吻了他紧缩的双眉，很好的与他们的Boss营造了一个融洽的假象。于是在一阵嘘声传来的同时，那反应过度的双眼放出的冷光很快让那些人连忙噤声低头，从而沉浸于繁杂的工作中缄默不言。

“我希望我会是。”

Erik凑上前给了她一个关切的吻，这让原本怅然失落的Madga有些许安慰。

“你不用为此道歉，Erik。”接着Madga亲吻了他的泪眼，然后在笑意中推门离开了。

她真的走了，或许在更早时候她就察觉自己应该走了。聪明的女人自然能从他不自然的举止在第一次约会时就察觉出来，他飘忽不定的眼神以及有意无意提起纽约的苦痛。但他看似凄惨而残酷的经历里似乎总笼罩着一点无人察觉的光亮，虽然他从未提起有关话语，但她能轻易感受到他在略过那些事物时而怅然失却的笑意，以及在阴蒙的双眼里闪现的一丝悦意。

或者在夜晚相拥倒在在床上的时刻，他都不自觉地道歉和流泪来揭露出一点点他的脆弱。

 

 

每一个与他共同度过一段甜蜜时刻的女人都为他的漫不经心而伤心愤怒，除了Madga。她理解Erik，同时也明确指出他心里总有些东西牵扯而让他无法放下。

“有些你终生没法获得的事情在牵绊你。”

“是的，我永远无法得到……”

“你觉得你应该为此执着吗？”

“理智告诉我说不。”

“那么现在只要像你的工作一样就可以了。”Madga临走前覆上他的唇吻。

“像什么？”他捉住了身前的女人。

“别再回头了。”

 

双手此时狠狠地钳住了女人纤细的身躯，并在隐忍的喘息中将热吻侵袭下来。像是鲜丽的躯壳被撕裂一样彻彻底底坦露出了他的无奈与悲痛，在无声无息的热吻中将那些痛苦的泣音而湮没在彼此交缠中。

 

 

 

“Charles，回家了。”

此时Charles连忙睁开惺忪的双眼，并下意识的将身旁的纸张紧紧的护在怀里。

“很晚了，他应该回家睡觉了。”Sharon吸了吸鼻子。

“说得对，Charles不能打扰Erik休息。”于是他乖顺的连忙收拾好一路小跑到他母亲身旁，并将冰凉的双手揣回进口袋里。

他应该变得更听话，

这样Erik就会主动过来找他。

想到这里，他不禁咧开嘴角轻笑。

TBC

Madga是走了，Erik没有挽留。


	14. Chapter 14

【14】

 

 

 

 

光裸的脊背被他枯瘠的双手所拂过，所掠过流淌的奶白已然褪去了浅色伤疤的刻痕。蜷曲的栗色发尾在背光的地方垂落在枯槁肩膀上，他一侧头，飘落的欲飞睫毛沾湿了水雾而氤氲一片光晕。四年的时光足以让他得以不再为遍身的伤疤而羞耻，同时也不再为若即若离的伤感在镜头前显得那样惶恐。所以在身后闪光灯照射下，他眼前掠过的惊慌还是熟练地一眼扫去。

 

 

“这次画展如果用Xavier先生本人做封面的话，必然会吸引更多人的。”那名倚在他身侧的摄影师说道。

 

 

这时坐在一旁的红发女孩倒有些不乐意了，她连忙上前将那名跃跃欲试的摄影师拉开。并毫不客气地将Charles护在她身后，眼中的戒备和警惕告知他的退让。

 

 

“Jean？”Charles有些歉意的连忙起身。

 

 

“您有什么问题可以咨询我，先生。我想您应该很清楚，Xavier先生早在很久以前就声明他拒绝任何采访和谈话了。”Jean说道。

 

 

JeanGrey，现在成为了照料Charles一切私人事务的助理，也当然担负着隐藏Charles生理缺陷秘密的责任。她在受Sharon委托那天就见到了这个脆弱的男孩。当时他没有现在如此坦然和诚恳，眼中仍然抱有对陌生人的警戒。

 

 

后来Charles将他所有的痛苦都倾诉给了Jean，包括他四年来所苦苦挣扎的留念。Jean当然非常心疼这个孩子，所以她总是会在Charles每次在夜晚因噩梦哭叫醒来时给予他安抚的拥抱。他毫无保留地袒露出自己现在被那个男人所苦苦煎熬，但他却要因自己的疾病而隐蔽世间，甚至不能让媒体知悉他些许私事，甚至能让他看见都不可以。

 

 

“对不起，Grey女士。”摄影师连忙让开，并示意Charles跟随她离开。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jean一把Charles送上车就开始处理她手上爆棚的消息和文件，毕竟名声大噪的Charles所要应付的画展邀请越来越多。可是依据Charles的能力他自然不能做这些，所以作为全职保姆的Jean还要头疼为此处理一件件诚恳而客套的邀约。

 

 

“全世界都想一睹Charles的音容相貌，但他却在我身边的车里吃棒棒糖。”

 

 

Jean有些好笑的揉了揉酸痛的肩膀，并瞧着正望着窗外无所事事的Charles啃咬糖果，顿时一整天的阴郁烦闷有些消散。那些人一定会吓坏的，毕竟他们多年觊觎的美人画家竟然只是个还需要人哄的9岁毛头小子。

 

 

“Charles，这个活动需要你上台讲几句话。虽然我知道你很为难，不过小孩子应该知道怎么背课文吧？”

 

 

Jean确实无法推脱掉这个极具诱惑人的画展要求，更何况这么多年来Charles抛头露面也只是杂志或者报纸上的标志性微笑以及一眼瞥过的签名。顺便说一句，除了那两个名字他什么也不会写，自然什么字也不会读。更何况一次冒险尝试有可能会让多年蒙在他公众面目的面纱得以揭开，这大概又会成为一件轰动一阵的火热事件。

 

 

这时他睁着懵懂的双眼，又十分诚恳的点了点头。

 

 

“好了好了，我知道我还得给纽约做一下宣传，这是你的例行条件对吧？”Jean不由得为他这种表情而束手就擒，虽然他这种多年来的习惯一直迟迟得不到回应。

 

 

纽约怎么可能找得到他。

 

 

“德国几位老板也非常欣赏你这种疯子画作的，你要知道，你很难找到几个从那些条条框框里找到跳脱世俗的德国佬。”Jean又随即将几封官方而友好的邮件敲响了远海彼岸，而这些发达的讯息也将在她指间敲下的时刻而准时在那些办公桌前响起。

 

 

忙碌的人自然不会对这种沉闷而冷淡的活动感兴趣，因为他们对本就捉摸不清的所谓陶冶情操而一窍不通。正如Erik，他已经烦透这种毫无情调的邀约了。所以当他站在偌大的落地窗前轻抿咖啡时，因为此起彼伏的消息而准备一眼扫过就潦草应付。他注意到了发信的地址，一件来自伦敦的官方画展邀约。

 

 

仿佛多年的伤疤已经被他拼命缝合掩盖住了，但总有些遗留的血液会顺着缝隙而流淌下来。总归是有些事情主动找上门来，那么他即使用尽无数个四年消磨也无法阻挡。

 

 

[感谢:)。]

 

 

那边收到回信的Jean颇为意外，她深深明白这并非那些秘书敲下客套而委婉的谢绝，而是来自本人虔诚而简洁的应邀。她非常庆幸这是第一个肯亲自回复她的老板。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

四年来他并不是没有与其他女人结婚的机会，毕竟他这几年阅人无数，也感受过重获爱情的欣喜。他承认Madga给他影响实在是太为广远，四年前他还仍为自己在德国小有成就而沾沾自喜，不过一句Madga道破天机的而把他浇醒，他才自以为他已经放下纽约的一切而真正踏上新的征程。四年的自我麻痹和淡忘终究还是在一个不起眼的地址面前不堪一击，虽然他有借着Hank的功劳打探过Charles的近况。

 

 

连他自己都已经回头了，那么制造给世人的假象也不用再为此疲劳下去了。

 

 

他决定借着这次画展的邀约而暂时抛开公司里的一切繁杂，至少借这个名义去伦敦看望一下Charles。也许这个年纪他早就被安排结婚了，毕竟他是个需要人照顾的孩子。Hank发来的消息寥寥无几，并附上几句对Xavier家族保密工作的赞叹。同时他还贴上了几张最近报纸上模糊不清的偷拍。

 

 

就在Erik还在疑惑为什么Charles到了伦敦备受人瞩目时，那几张与一个红发女孩相互依偎在一起的照片而让他过分沮丧。直到登机时他还有些难受的往飞机座椅上仰躺了会，而后在深夜袭来倦意时又紧锁了双眉。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Charles仍在为画展熬夜做着充足的准备，为此他还特意在每张画作上添了几笔Erik Lensherr的名字。而那旁一直存放的男人画像在深夜里沉浸着阴冷而深邃的双眼，其中着墨颇浓的双眼像是盈透着雪山处缭绕的极光一样明亮。他脖颈间的围巾让Charles在创作时不断摩挲沉思，并在偶然间的笑意里荡漾着独属于Charles关于纽约冬日的回忆。

 

 

“Charles！你再不睡觉我就要打你屁股了。”Jean突然将房间里唯一的光源关掉，并将几年来一招奏效的“恐吓”吐出。

 

 

不过她在睹见Charles正兴致高昂的创作一幅男人的画作时，她就意识到她已经触及到了Charles内心深处的羁动。深夜里的Charles因为视线的黯淡而小声呢喃发出不满，并在颤巍巍起身拨亮灯光时因为撞见Jean而发出尴尬的叫声。

 

 

“对不起、对不起，我马上……”

 

 

“Charles。”Jean上前安抚他，并将他要藏起的画笔拽到她脸前。他们之间因为窗户投射出的树影婆娑而剐蹭一点星光月影的痕迹，又随着清风吹动而显露出有些老旧的画笔。

 

 

“他是Erik吗？”她蹲下身来，并将脸涨得有些通红的Charles抱住。

 

 

起初笑得有些尴尬的Charles却因为她的问话而有些呆滞，随后因为宽慰的拥抱而使得肩膀发出阵阵颤抖。他将头深深埋在Jean发丝间，并将隐忍的哭泣吞咽口中，而残留他酸楚的痕迹也只是让人怜悯的恸哭肩膀。

 

 

“已经四年了，我、我知道他不来了……”

 

 

Charles将双手揽过Jean，并将呜咽倾泻而出。

 

 

“可我就是想见他……我不是个好孩子吗？”

 

 

“他要见你一定会来，你并没有错，Charles。只是爱情这件事，是要你情我愿的……”

 

 

“我知道，可是他说他爱我。”Charles瘫在Jean怀抱里啃咬着手指，并将透彻的哭泣声隐忍唇齿间。

 

 

那么Charles也应该原谅一个经受四年的正常男人，Jean抱着他无奈的心想着。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

他几乎放弃了去探望Charles的想法，多年的遭遇已让他不至于冲动莽撞到去打搅别人的生活。好在手里的邀请函至少能够为他只身前往的伦敦而徒留一点慰藉。他并不对这场画展抱有多少浓厚的兴趣，更不会为此打消此次空手而来的郁闷。不过他也只能去看看，至少再为一次擦肩而过的某种牵挂作此了断。

 

 

简洁敞亮的画展房间多放着几件中国的瓷器，或者几只仍挂有露水的花朵。四处走动的人群大多不会留意迟迟赶来的Erik是何种身份的贵人，他们在艺术面前，照样是个平凡的观摩者。而当Erik正隔着玻璃窗准备踏门而入的时候，他为今早郁闷的情绪而解开了心结。

 

 

CharlesXavier成为了伦敦颇为瞩目的名人画家，而且他还会写下自己的名字。

 

 

于是他有些忐忑的走进画展，而在房间的长廊尽头里发现那个众多人观赏的画作。闪耀的灯光在画框前投射着柔和的光线，身旁漆黑的瓷砖反射着Erik迟缓脚步的倒影。心中翻涌的无措、错愕和意外的惊喜让他的回忆瞬间追溯到四年前的纽约。他突然看到了站在紫阳花丛里堆满笑意的Charles，而后在他一步步靠近中逐渐随着墙瓦风蚀的岁月里而踏步离去。

 

 

ErikLensherr的名字赫然显现于下面泛白的标签上，他上前摩挲有些粗糙的纸张，并感受着不合格调的心形刻痕在他名字旁落下。这时有观赏的人群中发现了与他相像的容貌，于是在些许嘈杂和惊叹中人们望见了他灰绿色眼瞳突然向身后寻去——他知道这场画展是谁人举办了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“对不起，Xavier先生不接受任何采访。”那名工作人员歉意的笑道。

 

 

是了，他在这里还是隐蔽世间的自闭症。Erik恍悟地暗道，又突然想到什么似的连忙拨通了邀请函上的电话。

 

 

“我要见Xavier先生。”Jean正准备下车时，突然的电话里听到冷硬的语句不怀好意的传来。

 

 

“他不接受……”

 

 

“我要见Charles！”他几乎忘记了他在何种需要安静的场所。

 

 

Jean在那畔愣愣的听着，而她身旁听见动静的Charles连忙下了车，并随着工作人员护送进入后台。

 

 

“你是Erik……？”她有些怀疑。

 

 

“我要见他。”他来不及挂断电话，就在一阵摄像头涌来的时刻看到了那正被鲜花和人群簇拥而来的Charles正朝人们绽放他的笑容，同时Erik也在闪现的一丝愧意中冲进了人群。

 

 

上一次他这样踉跄冲进人海中也是因为Charles。

 

 

Jean上前驱散了人群，并借着人群的庇护将Erik掩盖在了摄像头身后一起跟到了后台。Erik眼前毛茸茸的头发与他距离越来越近，然而这之间的几步距离却像是隔着思念的生疏与淡漠一样长远。

 

 

而那一瞬间从身后扑入的怀抱又让Charles惊愕于熟悉的温暖。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Erik将他拥进了废弃逼仄的杂物室，黑暗里唯有两人紧凑的喘息和隐忍的啜泣回荡在耳边，仿佛门外喧闹和嘈杂将他们隔绝千里之外。Charles有些不敢相信的望着已近憔悴的脸庞，还在他双眼里探寻到了重逢的悦意和悲痛的泪水浸染。

 

 

“我也爱你，Erik。”

 

 

他甚至都没等到Erik给予一点久别后的问候，在寥寥几句软糯的呢喃中回答了他四年里重复念叨的话语。在Erik为此讶异时Charles猛地捧上脸庞亲吻他的冰凉的唇瓣，伴随着热气的萦绕在鼻息间时而凝噎着泪水。

 

 

Erik为他生涩却诚恳的亲吻而发出嘶哑的笑声，于是他伸进Charles浓密的发丝间并更加凑近与他相处的距离。熟稔而凌冽的唇吻因为Charles迟来的回应而加深热吻，并忍耐着听着Charles啜泣着重复念叨着四年来被思念啃噬的啰嗦话。

 

 

“你连来看看我都不肯……”

 

 

Charles被他撞倒在布满灰尘的杂物箱里，好在因为手指抓住了铁锈斑斑的架子才不至于将脑袋撞的头晕眼花。期间在仅有的小窗间投射的光线被泛起一阵烟尘回绕在他们相拥的身旁，他哭泣着张开寻求呼吸的嘴巴迎接Erik侵略的啃咬，又在一丝喘息的片刻质问他。

 

 

“因为我愚蠢的以为我已经‘讨厌’你了。”

 

 

Erik低沉下脸舔弄着他泛红的耳朵发出嘶哑的歉意，并将双手摩挲残留于Charles颤抖的身躯间。正在Charles为他的回答而发出一些叹息时，Erik已经开始撕扯他原本整洁的海蓝色西服了。他知道这对一个9岁孩子来说过于繁杂和闷热，至少Erik也不会因他的盛装而得到什么得逞的快意，他可不想让Charles这具美好的皮囊让别人看见或者垂涎。

 

 

“不、不要，这是新衣服……”

 

 

“回去后我给你买一百件，我的孩子。”他安慰似的亲吻嘴唇示意让他闭嘴。

 

 

“可是Jean还在等我……”

 

 

“Jean？那个跟你揽在一起的女孩？为什么你的小脑袋里还挂念着别人……”他有些恼怒的顶了顶胯，正好将他有些过分炽热的凸起蹭到了Charles紧皱裤子的大腿内侧，为此牵扯出他在泣音里一声婉转的呻吟。

 

 

“Charles，顶着小鼓包上台是对人的不礼貌，你明白吗？”Erik低沉下去凑近他为此滚烫而鼓胀的小帐篷，并在他身下发出一声冷笑。

 

 

“是、是，对不起……”他连忙抹掉为此羞耻流下的泪水，并将尴尬的眼神为自己莫名的反应而躲向别处。

 

 

“我的孩子，我来太晚了。”

 

 

Erik不顾他有些抵抗的躲藏，搬开压迫在他们身旁的废弃纸箱子，并伸出一只手扳过他的脖子开始如野兽一般狂烈的亲吻。

 

 

泪水与狂热交缠。

 

 

TBC

 

下章玩一下各种play吧，好久没开车了。

 

我期待已久的就是看老万把查查操哭【。


	15. Chapter 15

【15】

We've had our share of mistakes

But all your flaws and scars are mine

Still falling for you

 

等到Jean电话拨过去的时候，在一阵无人接听后的愤然关机，她就明白也许现在Charles不止一人。

 

 

手机被Erik扔到了某个挤满杂物和灰尘的破旧箱子里，随之而来的窒息热吻便将他周遭的尘埃舔舐过去。这是Charles渴念了四年的身躯，此时席卷而来的热感在触碰上他战栗的皮肤时刻就足以让他灼烧殆尽。沉浸在欲火袭身的Charles最终还是本能的屈从了野性的召唤，于是在Erik几次努力挣脱开他的裤链无果时，他自己伸下手去缓慢扯开了拉链。

为此有些欣然扯上笑意的Erik为他奖励似的在他颈窝处啃咬留下暗色的痕迹，这下Charles倒是没法袒露出自己的脖颈给别人一睹春容了。Charles仰头喘息着，感受着自己胸前正竭力耸动的头发轻蹭自己敏感的皮肤。而他无处安放的手臂遮住了因阳光照射而翻涌情潮的泪眼，在撕裂光线下映射纯净蓝天下一处极冷的雪山瞭望。

狭窄而破旧的屋子里因为炽热而淫靡的喘息，以及汗液的浸透而荡漾着暧昧的情愫。旁处阻隔Erik动作的箱子因为Charles几乎绝望的手指禁锢，并随着他摇晃的身躯浸染暗色的水渍。他们甚至都没为这场仓促而猛烈的前戏准备值得让人回味缠绵的工具，一场回归野性与莽撞的性爱便在这间无人察觉的房间里悄然作阵。

“哈、啊……疼，出、出去……”

等到Erik迫不及待的将肉刃捅进去准备缓慢操弄的时刻，才吞进前端的湿肉又因为异物顶入而下意识的紧缩。Erik为此低喘着连忙趴下身去隐忍着不会因为这短暂的接触就投降。该死的Charles仍然像四年前那样紧致而滚烫，仿佛仍然是未开苞的处子那样触及惹人生怜，又像是伫立在前的爱神噙着泪水让他从地狱踏出而心生侵犯的恶念。

他是让人忍不住吞噬贪恋的卡俄斯之子。

“乖，Charles。我没带润滑剂，一会就好了。”他又下移开始啃食挺立而鲜红的乳粒果实，在起身轻咬的时刻又扯出身下尤物的哭泣喊叫。

“可是好疼……”Charles听到他的安抚便有些放松戒备，然而得寸进尺的巨大又趁机侵吞进来。他有些愤懑的想要抬起裤子已经褪至膝盖的双腿踢开他，然而又在Erik一阵猛然进攻后又呻吟着瘫软下去，并毫无羞耻的张开于Erik眼前。

撕扯的痛楚很快在Erik的轻柔挺进中随着穴肉的翻涌搅动而缓缓逝去，眼前迷蒙混乱的视线也因为Erik冰凉唇瓣的吮吸而逐渐明晰。

他近乎脱力地瘫在一堆糟乱的箱子里，被他们压得变形激起褶皱的箱子开始破损裂开，并发出一丝古旧而沉闷的气息。然而彼此的热息和甜腻很快掩盖了周遭的破败，Charles也任由自己随着Erik的抽插而晃动或撞击，冰凉而污浊的地板上也随着他们紧贴翻滚流淌过一路污秽的清液。丢弃的还有他们互相扯掉的衣物，他们还不会傻到在为自己出去时要为身上的一摊做好解释。

这时突然起身抱住他的Erik狠狠地把他放置坐在破旧而摇摇欲坠的铁架上，躁冷而腥甜的气息顿时间充盈进已经混沌的鼻腔。然而朦胧不堪的水汽随着睫毛垂下而阻挡他的理智丝线睁开，体内的阴茎因为他的姿势变动而更加戳弄深入几分。已经充分扩张而润滑的穴肉因为汹涌的快感而更加吸附于Erik。

他下意识地将双腿缠上Erik精壮的腰上，并低头在与他若即若离的厮磨吮吻中哭叫着他的名字。覆灭的快感一浪高过一浪，此时他皓齿前鲜红的玫瑰便极为魅惑的瘫下身来亲吻Erik沾有白灼的胸膛。而在Erik近乎诧异的恍惚时刻，他突然蹭下自己白嫩的屁股借助力量扑到Erik怀里。

因为交缠而险些落空的姿势让他们的结合更加深入，这让两个人同时发出一阵餍足的轻叹，期间阳光倒影的两人间便萦绕着丝丝情欲的雾气，在玻璃窗投下的油画中嫣然绽放。

Erik与Charles身体相互嵌合的静默的一段停歇后，两人彼此牵扯着重逢的笑意而在阳光铺洒的地板上拥吻喘息，离地而唯一支撑的白皙双腿随着他缓步走动时而勾落Erik仍完好整齐的裤腰，像是在无人观赏的某个灯火璀璨的黑夜里踏出的一支相交身影的华尔兹舞曲。于是昏暗而交错的光线便在他们之间略过斑驳剪影，成为了舞台的灯光随着音乐的变换而若隐若现。

Erik此时一手托着他的臀瓣而随着倚向墙壁不断掰开插入，另一手托着他的纤长脖颈品尝甜蜜；而Charles的双手便揽住他的肩膀任由他将自己束缚于脱皮腐朽的墙壁里，并躲藏在Erik笼罩的阴影里与他啄食。

他们知道有人在偷窥，毕竟掩映的门缝外的人在观摩这场盛景经常传出一丝窘迫地动静。而背对门框的Erik并不在意这些，他现如一头发情的野兽一般只顾埋头冲刺或者为Charles哭泣呻吟而透特快感，甚至为这种羞耻和败露的恶劣正洋洋得意。

Charles被欲望浸染的泪眼迷离的望向了门外，并在那人疑惑和惊异中让人捕捉到了醉人而诡谲的笑意，像是娼妓在沦陷情事中所展现风情万种的鬼魅与糜烂。他的笑容很快随着喘息和亲吻而转瞬即逝，在殷红的唇齿间荡漾着慵懒颓倒的路易十四玫瑰迷姿。

 

 

为性而散发成熟的果肉，为爱而吐露芬芳的皮囊。

 

 

 

 

 

Erik将一袭风衣紧紧裹住沉睡的Charles便上了车，未清理干净的Charles光裸的小腹上还残留着晶莹亮丽的水渍和分不清谁的清液。他潮红的脸庞和沉浸在余韵里轻舔嘴角的舌头又让Erik躲在车后座里颇为揩油舔弄了一会。一副道貌岸然样子的Erik头发有些糟乱，甚至安抚Charles的喘息里也有些嘶哑和沉闷。等到他准备关上车门准备驶离由他一人搞砸的画展时，那个让他生厌的红发女孩又敲了敲玻璃窗示意他停留。

“你尽管去控诉我，但是我有理由让你屈服于我才是权威。”Erik示意司机摇下车窗，同时强势的揽住醒来的Charles说道，

“Charles……？”Jean望着他，她为Charles有些泛红的脸颊而有些怀疑。

“没有事的，Jean。他是Erik，他、他不会伤害我的。”

Charles连忙急于澄清，而他脖颈间布满的爱痕也在Jean面前袒露无遗。Erik嗤笑于Jean有些尴尬的别过头去的沉默，并在她有些结巴的回应里寻得一丝得逞的快感。曾经他也是如此窘迫而无助，为得不到的珍贵而痛苦着。

“Charles相信你，我也不想让他难过。”

“我爱他。”Erik示意Jean注意退后，因为司机已经发动车子了。

“但愿是，Charles已经被你折磨四年了。”

Jean在随着车窗关闭的时刻对疾驰而去的车辆抛下一句，翻涌飞起的扬尘在她纷扬的乱发间与刺眼阳光缠绕。她确实看到了那双透蓝的双眼里流露出怎样的真诚和爱念，仿佛在极冷的雪山里突然缭绕升起的云烟，将那些沉闷阴郁的阴云吞去；也仿佛海洋里褪去潮水的沙石此时因为千百万年的侵蚀而光滑圆润，在即使未来的如何风吹雨打后也毫不畏惧毒日的炙烤。

东风解冻，阳和启蛰。

 

 

 

 

Erik紧紧一手揽住Charles亲吻，他披盖身上的风衣显得既宽松又碍事。然而Charles却一点都不在乎他们之间多繁杂的阻挠，因为他总会伸着手上前捧住他的脸來回吻。

“我会写字了，Erik。”Charles窝在Erik肩膀上掏出他随身携带的破旧纸张，还指着上面的爱心笑着。Erik十分欣慰的紧紧揽住他低声问道：

“能不能再为我画一个？”

“可现在我没有笔。”Charles有些消沉，还十分仔细的翻找身旁丢弃的衣服。

“到酒店里我给你找一个。”Erik不怀好意的笑着，并凑上前吻了吻他粘腻的额发。

这次换Charles懒散的躺在后座不肯主动下来了，他还一阵埋怨自己腰酸腿痛才让Erik赶紧捂住他嘴告诫他这些话可不能随便嚷嚷。最终赖皮而顽劣的Charles还是得到了Erik亲自附身把他抱了起来并送进了酒店。前座的司机见过Erik领过不少女人去过酒店，但从没有人让他屈尊虔诚的抱下来过。为此他有点惊讶于现在的老板看似费劲而温柔的抱下Charles，并埋头听着Charles呢喃时露出了他平日里冷硬而凛冽的面目后的一个微笑。

Charles在身后还不忘向司机摆手挥别，像个小孩子一样依偎在Erik的怀抱里发出最真切的笑容。他想，这也许是让老板颇为Charles吸引的一个原因，一个来自纯真而恳切的爱意。

 

 

 

 

晴日里的泰晤士河点缀几只船只，沿河放置的街道上精致而漆黑的路灯在刺眼光芒下闪烁人群的倒影。不远处的伦敦塔桥沉寂着19世纪的昏黄古碉和悠远回想，像是在远眺的高楼间突兀一丝古今交错的时间裂缝，更像是在未完成的摄影作品里里增添一抹油画的暗黄色彩。

平静的河流倒影百年酒店的斑驳倩影，偶尔飞落的白鸥在喧嚣的红色班车上掠下洁白的窗前缀饰。Erik就坐在那张漆白木的桌前，望着被鹅黄色窗帘半掩的透亮落地窗景象，而在身后浴室门开的时刻又将方才的浮华落到眼前真切的美景里。

他颇为犹豫了会。

 

 

 

 

“过来。”

他放下了红酒，并轻拍了拍自己的大腿。

除浴袍之外再无遮挡的Charles便乖顺的跑过去，还毫不知情的一屁股坐在他坚挺上。为此有些震颤的Erik差点没忍住狠狠地把他掀翻在桌子上猛干，但顾及先前教训的他现在也只能暂且撩拨他半遮半掩的浴袍。

“小孩子不能喝酒。”虽然Charles今年已经23岁了。但Erik还是从身后环住他捣乱的手指。

“那我给你画画吧。”

Charles倒也没生气，于是他轻晃着双腿在桌子上拿起酒店配备的钢笔在纸上涂抹。而沉浸于此的Charles并不知道他身后的浴袍已经被撩到一处，而他而后愈来愈浓重的喘息也在裤链磨损声更加强烈。

“写我的名字，Charles。”

他沙哑的声音传到Charles紧贴而粉嫩的耳旁，并在Charles有些迟钝的喃喃言语中轻咬着泛有水珠的耳朵。有些瘙痒的反应让Charles侧头想要躲过，然而身后的钳制又无奈让他撇过头来专心于现在糟糕的画。

“嗯……写的，不好看。”Charles已经感受到Erik已经开始探索和舔舐他光滑的脊背了，沐浴后的Charles还残留着沐浴露的香味，湿润的发尾还滴落着水珠到Erik脸前。

“那就再写一遍，Charles。”他笑着，并伸手探进先前的攻占而仍然湿热的股间。

“唔……哈，可是。”手指和冰凉的润滑剂同时探入的时刻让Charles身躯不由得战栗，并在Erik缓慢的戳刺后瞬间趴倒在冷冰冰的桌子上，隐忍的喘息也深深埋在他迅速泛红的脸间。

“你不会写呀，你这个小骗子。”

Erik此时已经探入的更深，他颇为感谢那个杂物室的无人顾及而让他能够充分的扩张，现在不断流出的清液和下意识的紧缩让他感觉现在就能全部吞进去。

“对、对不起，但……哈，我没力气了。”

Charles随着他戳弄熟悉的敏感点而无意识的扭动，而隔在他们之间摩挲布料也同样让Erik的硬挺十分煎熬。但又些不甘的Charles只能紧咬嘴唇将那些羞耻的呻吟吞咽下去，然而被汗水浸湿的手指也无法握住已经温热的钢笔了。

他的前端渗出的前液已经将身前的浴袍浸染一片污渍，而匍匐在桌上的身躯还在因为Erik的恶意的玩弄而不住的颤抖。他害怕会成为Erik口中的小骗子，然而情欲的本能却仍然阻止他理智的回线。所以浸润生理泪水的双眼狠狠的埋在趴在桌上的双臂里，忍受着身后一阵又一阵情潮的翻涌。

“我……可以摸摸前面吗，好、好难受。”

最终Charles还是哭着请求Erik暂且原谅他一次愚蠢的画作。然而兴趣盎然的Erik却推开他的手并告诫Charles违背了承诺而必须要接受惩罚。为此有些沮丧而委屈的Charles坐起身来哭泣着，而此时身后的硕大已经趁此慢慢挺近小穴里。

因为这个姿势所以在嵌合的一瞬间Charles连来不及抚慰就射了出来，而后他哭喊着脱力倒在那里。然而已经开始抽插顶弄的Erik有些愧疚地连忙将他扶起，并从身后环绕到他耸立的乳粒前安抚揉捏。Charles为此而高亢的呻吟，并在近乎疲惫的喊叫中仰倒在身后Erik肩膀上急促的喘息。Erik侧过头来与他亲吻，而身下更为疯狂的操干也让唇齿间泄露的呻吟更加淫靡热烈。

再次挺立的阴茎这次却被Erik起身的时候狠狠地压在桌子上揉搓。而两人如同动物交媾的姿势让压在身下的Charles埋头哭叫起来，身下传来清脆而响亮的撞击声随着Erik越来越急促的动作而回荡在屋子里。彻底被欲望征服的Charles撕扯着忘情的淫叫和扭动示意让Erik进入的更深，他也如愿得到了更深的照顾。

“Charles……跟你做爱的时候简直要被你榨干了。”

Erik伏在他身上叹息着，然而Charles没能听懂他说的什么话语。只顾为快感而沉沦的Charles没有必要让人顾忌他是一个多么招人怜爱的孩子，毕竟他已经彻彻底底享受这些。

Charles回应的只是更加疯狂的搅动和浪叫，他已经不在乎身前的浊液是否已经弄脏了未完的画作，也不在乎那些他羞耻的泪水和白灼是否已经抹到他脸上——那张看似纯良无害的脸上。

Erik紧紧环住他的小腹而疯狂操干着，并在他塌弯的脊背上落下啃咬的痕迹。吞吐的肉刃在撞的发红的臀瓣间吞吐带出晶亮的液体，并在他们紧贴的大腿间滚落流淌，激起身下人又一阵紧缩和震颤。

等到Erik在一声低吼中释放，已经不知道射过多少次的Charles这才将已经酥软的双腿瘫落下来。等到他缓慢抽出并将昏睡在那里的Charles抱起身亲吻，后者到为此有些抗拒的发出哼声。现在的Charles已经混杂在一片黏湿污浊的液体间，其中迷离而沉醉余韵的双眼又让Erik的阴茎一阵跳动。于是Erik轻轻的触碰他为喘息而起伏的小腹，并在他敏感的低吟中捕捉他红肿的嘴唇。

“我们到床上睡觉，Charles。”

“不、我不要弄了……”这次Charles猜出了他的心思。

“几年前你还缠我一晚上，别狡辩了。”然而不等Charles有些脸红的懊恼，Erik又一次将Charles打横抱起向卧室走去。

大概名字是写不完了。

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

【16】

“天哪，这种时刻我错过了四年。”

Erik这样轻抚着在他怀中发出梦呓呢喃的Charles感叹，并一手揽紧他光裸的腰肢后亲吻他的额发。Charles睁开有些疲惫的双眼，并在身下传来的酸痛和酥麻时刻望向正撑着脑袋端详自己的Erik。他顷刻间露出了害羞的笑容，并在Erik柔声催促中连忙起身跑去洗漱。

随着他光裸而白嫩的屁股从略显凌乱白色的床单前跑远，Erik的视线也随着Charles脚下踩过温暖阳光而钻进的地板的缝隙里。本来就略显诡谲的积云在冰冷阳光的投射下就格外迷茫，而裸露在光线下的满地衣物和桌前干裂的污渍仍在昭示他与Charles的重逢并非幻境。

他打了个电话叫人前来整理，并打开关机一晚的手机和电脑开始处理世界正为他失踪而逐渐崩塌的琐事。等到水流哗哗声的嘈杂停止了，那个仍只着一身干净西裤的男人便在床前开始了他一度抛弃的工作。

于是Charles悄悄上前从背后抱住了他，并抬着沾有地板灰尘的脚丫在他身后闹腾。Erik不介意Charles一切玩闹，因为他总会在抬头亲吻Charles的时候带来后者不满的娇嗔。毕竟昨晚有一次的教训就是Erik情不自禁的咬到了Charles的舌头，逼得对方为此痛苦呻吟了好久。

“早餐在桌上，Erik还要工作。”他只好歉意的揉揉Charles有些糟乱的头发。

“Erik吃过了吗？”他从来对美食这种东西妥协，所以他在Erik一声嘱咐中就早早起身了。

“我可起得比你早，小懒虫。”Erik敲下最后一个字节，又在对方的沮丧回音中冷笑扣上电脑。

“可是，你把我……”Charles回想起昨晚的事情，涨红的脸又让他欲言又止。

“我帮你接了Jean的电话，告诉她今晚你会回家……”

“不要！”

“回家收拾东西，我在这里有一栋房子。”Erik顺便教育了他一句不要打断成年人的话。

“那么我可以和你住在一起吗？”Charles这才愧疚的舔舔嘴角，牛奶的醇香便在他口中回味。

“是的。”

“每天？”

“每天。”Erik附上身舔走了他嘴角牛奶的余留，并在后者有些懵懂眼神里起身穿戴衣服去了。

他匆匆处理的收购公司的合同签约让身处纽约的Emma签了，那副冷漠而强硬的性感女人在那群手足无措的男人面前格外出彩。她毫不顾忌场合在众人会议面前接起了Erik的跨洋电话，并在Erik体面而简短的回应中转笔消遣。

“Moira MacTaggert女士，您还有疑问吗？”Emma又敲了敲桌面上那张崭新而厚实的纸张，她身后刺眼的光芒将整片曼哈顿区的角落展露无遗。

Moira苦笑着摇头，并接过了Emma递来的钢笔沉重的签下了自己的名字。Emma颇为解气的在她搁下钢笔时爽快的抽走并径直推开了大门从那群哗然起身的人们穿过，恰时电话里传来Erik平淡的赞许和鼓励。

“您要是能有点良心不去跟小情人甜蜜以及不把一摊子事交给我，我倒是接受你的道歉。”

“看看账上，亲爱的。”

“我挂了，你太烦了。”Emma果断切断了昂贵的国际漫游。

那间房子到底是Raven的眼光好，起先她挑给Erik的理由也不过是隐居避世的温柔乡，那么现在孤寂许久的Erik也的的确确让这栋房子派上了用场。等到Erik将行李搬进正被Charles一阵欢腾过的房间时，大敞的玻璃窗后所展现的沃野以及点缀的花丛让他心情大好。

身后斒斓色彩的花丛间错综许多蝴蝶，而与他们濒临的街道和邮亭又像是隔绝于城市和乡村的两种结界缝隙里。Raven为他们钦点的米黄色调在这间别墅里比比皆是，到处充盈着湛蓝与嫩黄交错的雕镂墙壁或者缀饰。宽敞的客厅里还额外增添了一处漆白的吧台，而Charles已经扭着酒红色的座椅在阳光阴影里观摩着随处摆放的书籍了。

“我来帮你吗？”看着Erik亲自整理着行李箱，不知何时已经凑到他身后的Charles便随着Erik迟疑的回答而被拽入怀里。

“那我把你锁进去吧。”Erik在他耳边吐息着。

“你看来不需要我帮忙。”Charles躲藏他的亲吻而轻微的笑着，最终还是因为重心偏移让他们齐齐摔在光洁的地板上。他们仰躺在糟乱的地板上大笑，斑斓破碎的树影便笼罩着他们相拥的身影，在一片嘈切而纷杂的车鸣声沉醉亲吻。

一直有件事让他没能如愿达到，但他深知这四年来的煎熬为这个决定的到来显得过分仓促。他不知道能否给9岁的Charles这个答案，也能否给23岁的Charles Xavier这个恳求。他相信年龄的差距不会因为一点病症而让两人的爱情过分疏远，他更希望他们会在彼此的爱意中寻找同龄人之间的融洽。

就比如两人相爱，这就足够了。

所以在这天凉风微习的时刻，Charles正如往日那样坐在露天阳台前观赏即将衰败的花丛盛景。沉郁的浓绿树叶将他白色的衬衫点染氤氲了一点水晕，服帖而如水藻般的棕色短发随他的四顾彷徨而抖动于交错的花叶里。当他侧脸望去因炙烤而朦胧柏油路驶过的车辆时，一阵翻涌而起伏的鸟鸣便在一阵又一阵刺耳的嘈切里回荡渺长。

身后的Erik感受着与他同样侵扰的冷风，在飘落展开的窗帘里刻映他的身影。

“Xavier太太，Erik Lensherr先生要见你。”

那个女人将一切照顾Charles的工作移交给最信任的Jean之后，也大概料到了此种结局。毕竟她颇为惋惜和欣赏这个坦率而真诚的Erik，所以她总会派人留意他在德国闯荡的消息。在近几年的报纸和媒体暴露间已经让Sharon深深感觉到Erik的野心和坚韧，浮躁而虚无的洪流终于不会让他这块金子而痛惜埋没。

他十分礼貌而虔诚地走进门时，Sharon回敬给他一个有别于四年前的微笑。

“好久不见了，Xavier太太。”他接受了Sharon主动的握手致意。

“我可为你这次拜访等了好长时间。”Sharon打趣道，他感受到了一名大企业家的风范和冷硬。，这可比当年他莽撞而笨拙要实际沉稳许多。

“对不起，我对这件事犹豫太久了。但我发现再次见到Charles时，其实是我自己在欺骗自己。”Erik有些紧张，就像是第一次袒露初恋一样羞涩。

“我也同样为对你和Charles的感情误解而道歉，你要知道这个孩子比你想象的要成熟许多。”

“是的，在很多方面……”Erik笑着。

“所以你做好什么决定了？你可不要这样两手空空的来。”

“是的，我……我只是在想我和Charles这段搁置许久的关系能重新拾起是我的幸运，而且我当年也说过，我非常爱他。”

“我明白，同时我也对你们的执着而叹服。”

“是的，我觉得这是上帝给我的最大眷顾，让我能遇见Charles，让我爱上他……Xavier太太，如果四年前我来问这句话可能你会因为我的冲动而耻笑，甚至毫不留情的拒绝。我知道您当时是在拯救我们两个，所以这四年我也靠着您的执念而活着。我不会因我卑微的身份而去博得你们的同情和怜悯，即使是我和Charles相爱得到别人施舍我也不能无视社会的门槛……”

“所以我觉得，能让我们真正不受拘束而坦承在一起的外在条件我都应该去尽力争取。因为爱情是两个人的事情，同时建立在一定物质基础上的爱情也不会不如轰轰烈烈的单纯热爱而坚不可摧。”Erik咽了口口水，看着Sharon默许的眼光示意他继续。

“毕竟我和Charles是经受过残酷洗礼和社会教训的两个人，在即使这样悲痛的分离和煎熬后我们能仍然相爱是种注定的缘分。那我不应该抛弃这种缘分而一再错过，所以我想……”

“我想和Charles结婚。”

Sharon为他的恳求而颇为惊讶，但是意料之中的请求在这迟迟的到来中倒显得格外惊喜。她顿时间有些湿润的泪眼让她忍不住伸手去擦，并在Erik关切的询问中点头。

“他虽然是个孩子，但他爱你的能力超越自己的年龄。”她说着。

他掀开窗帘看着正朝他回头望过来的蔚蓝眼睛，回想起前几日与Sharon的交谈他疯狂地心跳中又掺杂中甜蜜的隐忍。Charles期许的眼神里倒映着忐忑不安的Erik，而背着手的他又让Charles狐疑他又偷了些什么好东西来。玩偶，香蕉，或者是一个漂亮的玻璃珠子。

而在他踟蹰的时刻，Erik却走上前亲吻了Charles的嘴角，在禁不住的笑意里短暂退后，并在他有些疑惑的眼神中单膝跪下身去。

他至少不会幼稚到不知道婚姻是什么。

就在Charles怀疑而颤抖的时刻，Erik将红色天鹅绒的盒子打开，里边闪亮的钻戒让Charles发出破坏气氛的赞叹。此时门外驻足了远洋飞来只为睹见此景的Emma、Hank和他的妻子Raven，Hank在门后用气音嘲笑Erik在这种事上显得格外笨拙。

“很抱歉这份承诺来得太晚了，这个戒指是我在上一周早上粗略算了尺寸给你买的。我有点紧张……Charles，在经历了这么多磨难后，我们仍然能在一起是个天降的殊荣。所以、你愿意……你愿意嫁给我吗？”

“嫁给你……就能和你在一起吗？”Charles此时有些红晕扑捉在脸上。

“当然，有个我们的家，有个工作归来的晚餐和拥抱以及亲吻，有个鸡毛蒜皮的吵架和唠叨，有个某个烛光晚餐纪念日的……哈哈。”Erik有些憋不住了。

“我愿意，Erik！我想和你在一起。”Charles飞扑了过来，差点撞得把手中的戒指弄丢。

“好的、你先，你先戴上……”Erik被他压得喘不过气来，又迎面接受着Charles扑面而来的亲吻。

“戴上了！是不是结婚了爸爸妈妈就要换称呼了。”Charles自顾自的从Erik手里接过戒指并顺着Erik指导而戴在了无名指上，随后又接受着压在他身下的Erik欣慰的拉过他亲吻厮磨。

“是的，我是Lensherr先生，你是Lensherr太太。”

“为什么是女孩子的名字？”Charles有些疑惑。

“因为是你嫁给我，我亲爱的夫人。”Erik为他的举动而忍俊不禁，同时在身后一片鬼哭狼嚎的呻吟中更加放肆的抱住Charles滚落在阳光里热吻。至于那个盒子，也被他抛弃在地板一旁无人顾及了。

Charles手上的戒指随着他对媒体的曝光度而更加惹人注目，最终Sharon在一次采访中透露出了自己儿子与企业大亨Erik Lensherr先生订婚的消息则是更让业界纷纷发来惊叹和祝贺。在一阵风暴席卷和浪潮汹涌的同时，那些罪魁祸首早已经推掉了公司一切琐事，他们正在为不久的婚礼而筹备；至于那些媒体蜂拥而至的采访和八卦也一并扔给了公司的职员和发言人，他们当然也只能面对冷冽的老板忍气吞声。

他们相拥在深夜院子里露天躺椅上，颇为感兴趣的Charles对着手指的钻戒不住钻磨观察。而Erik在旁也只能吞咽冰凉的冷饮而忍受着Lensherr太太一再无视他的存在。

“你是嫁给这个东西了吗？”Erik好气道。

“不，我是嫁给送我这东西的人了。”Charles朝他狡黠的一笑。

“你这回变聪明了，Charles。”Erik凑上前亲吻他的额发。

满天的星辰随着袭来的晚风而飘渺不定，树丛间散发的清香便在一阵聒噪的蝉鸣蟋蟀声响里荡漾长存。冰凉的露水沾湿了他们彼此相伴的脚趾，在交缠和亲昵的咕噜声中迎来睡梦的拜访。所以他们总会为这些事情而终止谈话互相依偎着着沉沉睡去，因为有更好而明亮的早晨在等待着他们。

TBC

下章结婚完结！


	17. Chapter 17

【17 完结】

Think I'll miss you forever，

你知道我会永远想你

Like the stars miss the sun in the morning sky.

虽然我们只会像星星和出生的太阳一样擦肩而过.

 

 

 

Erik试想过如果他没在公园那里见到那张躺椅上的Charles，也许他沉浸在那暴躁的老板对他的束缚和痛斥阴影里。所以说某种意义上Charles也算成为了他的幸运女神，还是个能娶回家的神像。

一切自然的巧合注定让他能够揽着Charles等待婚礼的到来，而这大梦一般的事实让他有些猝不及防，甚至接受的有些诚惶诚恐。直到那真实的触感让Erik接受着Charles的亲吻他才放松一口气。

“你这算不算诱拐未成年啊，还他妈是个大叔。”

Emma一下子闯进了化妆间，看着屋子里早就挤满了不少熟人正在满脸笑意地端详着Charles戴上黑色领结的时刻。他原本活泼乱动的性子被那些他口中的“姐姐”严肃的摁住了，这时倒像个真正的婚礼的主角肯乖乖坐在那里任由那些繁杂的粉末扑打在他脸上。

“幸亏Erik不在这，不然他又得扣光你的底薪了。”Raven好不嘲弄Emma那一阵又一阵癫痫发作。

“我要是能忍受公报私仇我还不会跳槽了。”Emma笑道，并瞧着脱离束缚的Charles要准备跑出去又被几个女人拉住。

“你说Erik以后不在家他不得闹腾啊。”Raven轻刮了一下Charles的鼻子，然而对方也只是礼貌的朝他抬头一笑。

“哦，他俩同居的时候啊……”

“不好意思？”

“所以你是要我说给你听吗？”Emma为她的反应得逞的一笑。

“不，我改变主意了，Erik确实在犯罪。”

 

 

婚礼的举办自然吸引了一众英国的媒体专程跑到慕尼黑来，所以教堂周围多聚集着两旁分散明显的群体。一方面是语言，另一方面是国籍。甚至有喜欢Charles年轻女孩子有些不甘地专程跑来一睹他结婚的样子，似乎是要营造一种你结婚了，新娘不是我的氛围。但在布置会场的外围看到了手捧香槟而在诸位宾客间四处乱窜的Erik，她们便明晰了：一切都他妈的随他而去吧。

所有人都会这对伴侣的爱情故事所打动，甚至热泪盈眶。不夸张的说，甚至有媒体添油加醋杜撰了一篇莫须有的文章，之后广为传播自然而然演变成了那些女孩子们的为这个故事添砖加瓦，但任何一个故事的作者都承认他们的真切感情要来的实际些。

Raven为此而嘲笑了Erik好长一段时间，尤其是在他近乎不可思议的铁青着脸说着难以置信话语时，她仰倒在椅子上飞快的在电脑上敲下他们的名字而滚落几千个链接时，他有些尴尬的脸上也因为彼此的沉默而扯出嘴角的无奈的笑意。而在旁边的Charles则因为Raven诡异的大笑而凑上前去津津有味的欣赏这些故事。

“去去，小孩子看这些什么！”Raven连忙将一篇分级较高的文章关掉，并后脚踢开Charles的屁股驱使他滚开。

可惜的是Raven现在才知道他们早在四年前就同居了，至于那些文章上描写的事情，也许没有他们实战来的精彩。想到这些他又为Erik这种斯文败类而恨的咬牙切齿，甚至惋惜Charles这样的一个孩子就甘愿被他吃掉。

甚至结婚，虽然谈不上孩子。

 

 

Erik早因四年的工作就戴了眼镜，不过借此婚礼他又很好的展露出了让人注目停留的双眸。与他交谈的大多是熟悉的亲友或者是工作的伙伴，他们也会因为Erik靠近而恭敬的起身端起酒杯向他祝贺。有些打破传统的Erik连婚礼还没开始就一一向这些客人打好了招呼，这让Emma为他的职业病而头疼不已。

“跟Erik打个电话，说婚礼开始了。”Hank头也不抬。

“他总是嘴上这样答应我。”Jean瘪着嘴有些好气，而身旁的Sharon则撇下两人去牵Charles了。

“说你准备拐他跑了。”Hank将捧花塞到Charles怀里，并嘱咐着一些琐碎的事宜。Charles出乎意料沉静的接受着，看来遇到重要的场合他也会是贵族世家那样教养礼貌而诚恳。

 

 

教堂的钟声响起，所有人便在一袭铺散花瓣的红毯两旁落座。温和的阳光此时和着婚礼进行曲的曲调而变幻多端，有时席卷的冷风便在教堂大敞的门前轻抚为此有些按捺不住人们的心情。

德国人大多想见见这位未来的Lensherr太太究竟是什么姿态能够打动铁面如山的Erik；而英国人也更想见见Lensherr先生又是以何种魅力征服常年低调沉默的Charles。他们各自怀揣着期许而忐忑的心情，所以会在那扇雕镂精致的大门敞开时刻而爆发出难以自制的热情，因为这些疑问已经随着阳光绽放而微启的醒意里，揭晓了春日冻蛰苏醒的到来。

那位Lensherr太太正挽着他的母亲踩着柔软的红毯一步步踏过来，其自身散发的魅力和沉静的姿态已经让人们不光在乎他出众的外貌和灿烂的笑容，因为这种征服感与生俱来。

尽头的Lensherr先生因为Charles破天荒的安静和端庄有些欣慰，他起初浸有冷汗的手指也放松了摩挲而选择紧紧勾住自己衣襟。此前再多痛苦和磨难他也没有慌张到这种地步，现在他已经感觉到地面将他的颤抖吞噬，陷入一片兴奋而喜悦的泥潭里。

在与Charles双手交递的时刻，他忽然感觉此前的世界已不再黑暗。

这时教堂外的麻雀掀起一阵春日里嘈切的吵闹，在倦怠地干裂冷风里扑闪着灵巧的翅膀，应和着教堂内进行曲的现场播奏中的一丝小插曲。侵吞滚滚热浪的柏油路因为Erik的清道工作大概也只残留了偶然驻足的鸟儿或者叶子，而随着古老暗调的教堂又吸引着万物生灵前来观赏这一场婚礼。

Charles抬起羞赧的双眼与Erik对视，在对方有些玩意的眼神中在众人面前忍俊不禁发出笑声。前排的客人自然捕捉到了脱离世俗婚礼之外的一点肆意，受此感染的人们也因为这对年轻人而情不自禁噙着微笑。而身旁的神父得以耽搁了些时间有些窘迫的轻咳，为Lensherr夫夫肆无忌惮的玩闹而拉回了现实。

神父在上宣读结婚誓词，然而Charles却像是听闻枯燥经稿一样在旁挤眉弄眼，也不由得让Erik示意眼神的回避。他估摸着那些媒体又要因为Charles的顽皮而大做文章了。

“Charles Xavier，你是否愿意嫁给你身边这位英俊、帅气、善良的青年做你为丈夫，爱他、安慰他、尊重他、保护他，像你爱自己一样。在以后的日子里，不论他贫穷或富有，生病或健康，始终忠贞於他，相亲相爱，直到离开这个世界?”

“……我愿意。”

Emma在下面断定这两个人最期待的环节肯定是“现在你们可以亲吻对方了”，为此她有些无奈的翻了个白眼，还戳了戳为此忍不住捂脸哭泣的Hank。是的，Hank，他为参加别人的结婚而动容不已，而身旁的妻子Raven则是虔诚的、端正的观望与她靠得最近的Charles。

Erik迫不及待的捧起Charles而开始吮吻，并在一阵音乐为此停顿的时刻更加忘情的紧紧箍住Charles的腰加深这个吻。被他禁锢住的Charles在与他紧贴的鼻息间发出嘶哑的笑声。身后原本刻板的老板们为他们的拥吻而禁不住原本的架子，随后在Erik像是极为占有欲的转身环住Charles亲吻时，后排便传来此起彼伏的起哄喧闹声。有的甚至站在座椅上引的摄像头忙不底的聚焦，那一群略显臃肿的老男人便欢快地等待头条的上榜和家中妻子的一阵电话痛骂了。

Erik与Charles为此在喘息的片刻露出嘴角的一丝得意的笑意，并在Hank夫妇的尖叫声里才依依不舍的放开了对方。

辣眼睛，Emma扶额道。

 

 

酒席的两人缺席的原因由常年背锅的Jean面无表情的解释，她极为含蓄而又委婉的介绍了两个人正为一项重大事情而忙碌，所以在深夜的派对举行之前拒绝出现。随后台下发出一阵不怀好意的嘘声，甚至还有人喊着他们估计连晚上的派对都会错过之类的话，引得又一群人的哄笑不止。

后来那个笑的最厉害的Raven等她落座时又给她塞了嘴牛排才噎住。

“所以，你说Erik跑到画展上把人抢走了？”Hank笑道。

“我估计他在临走前还不忘来了一发，你要知道，大旱逢甘霖……哈哈哈。”Emma拍桌大笑着，无视着Jean越来越无奈的表情。

“哦，那可真是一场暴风雨。”Jean摇着头说道。

“还伴随电闪雷鸣你怎么不说。”这时有人从她身后揪了辫子，吓得一桌人浑身战栗。

“啊……你们不是有要紧事处理吗？”几个人愣愣的看着两个人先后拉开椅子坐在他们身边，不过光看Charles有些鲜红欲滴的嘴唇Hank就知道自己问的过多了。

“这么快？！”Emma惊讶道。

“不好意思？你说什么？”Erik被她搞得一头雾水。

“所以你们真的已经训练到速战速决了吗？”Raven有些为Charles担忧，但他的表情却看不出来一点某种事情所阐述的羞涩和疲惫。

“所以把他的画搬来这种事情也需要很长时间吗？”

“哦，我实在不欣赏你们这种边忙边亲的情调，拜托你们离开对方一段时间行吗？”Hank说道。

“四年长不长？”Charles突然说出一句，于是这桌的人们又因此陷入而尴尬轻咳的氛围里了。

“Charles……”Erik有些深情款款的望着他，其中的愧意也随着他欲言又止而倾泻出来。而对方也随着他的回应而迅速抬头，并回敬一个童真的笑容。

“我真的、真的不适合参加别人的婚礼……”Emma在旁敲了敲刀叉。

“我他妈都结婚了也要这样，他俩太腻歪了。”Raven像是找到盟友一样，在旁低声耳语。

“你们还是去忙吧，真的，不需要你们来陪我们吃饭。” Hank说道。

“是的。”众人附议道。

于是他们又在一阵哀鸣中给了对方一个吻才离开。

 

 

所以那些深夜派对也因为他们的拒绝而让Lensherr夫夫早先乘车回家了，为此独享二人世界的两人因为白天的疲惫所以到了家中也互相依偎在那张柔软的沙发上而呢喃言语。

静谧的夜晚自然沉寂着草丛间的嘈杂，不过相对于两人的低声言语这显得格外微弱了。Erik会为Charles自言自语的字句而鼓励的发出赞叹，他知道一个9岁的自闭症能够自我表达实属不易，而随着他越来越爱笑的举动Erik也深切感受着Charles正在走出自己封闭的内心世界。而他也相信在不久的将来Charles也不再需要他的指导和引领，自己也不会在躲避着光鲜亮丽的外表庇护，而真正坦然的站在全世界面前袒露自己的想法。

“我对你说多少遍我爱你都没法表达我现在的想法，Charles。”他为Charles的近来变化而有些泪眼湿润。

“Erik。”Charles捧上他的脸，并温柔的擦去他在黑暗视野里晶莹的泪水。

“是的，我亲爱的太太。”Erik想要掩盖自己有些激动的颤音。

“我非常想你，四年我都在想你。”

“上帝给了你美好的记忆力，亲爱的。”他从自己脸上接过戴有戒指的手指，并附在嘴唇前亲吻。

“也让我遇见了你。”Charles笑着，他的笑容带着一丝成熟的庆幸。

“是的，感谢让我们彼此相爱。”Erik将他缓缓推倒在沙发上，并伴随着他有些不情愿的咕噜声而发笑。柔软的沙发因为两人的相拥而显得拥挤又温暖，在彼此的低音和呼吸里沉浸着两人相吸引的气息。Erik极其暧昧的将他原本沾有伤疤的放在嘴间亲吻，传来的瘙痒案也让Charles发出隐忍的笑声。

“我现在就在大门外，等你出来。”他将Charles的手伏在自己震颤心跳的胸膛前，并将胳膊倚在他浓密的发丝间。

“你带我出去。”Charles揽上他的脖子，并给了他一个这辈子最为温柔而溢满爱情意味的热吻。

Later's better than never

虽然它似乎遥不可及，但我还是要不停地上前，

Even if you're gone I'm gonna drive

不停地去追寻你

END

没有番外，没有肉。

莫名其妙的写了一个月，最终还是紧赶慢赶的写完了。又一个比较喜欢的设定写完了！每一个作者都希望EC有一个如愿的结局，所以今天又是愉快的HE了。写这篇婚礼的时候脑子里总是回荡着《冬日薄暮》，两个前世今生的脑洞在写的时候脑补出来了2333，写到途中因为完结而有些怀念冬日薄暮的时候，不知道这种古典设定的还能不能重新拾起。

难得不渣的老万和难得可爱孩子气的查查OOC成这样能有人喜欢是我的荣幸，但我自以为把查查因为写成小孩儿总是梨花带雨，希望这种类型的我还是尽量避免触及了，也为看到这种渣文的姑娘们道一声歉。结局大概是值得EC两个人去畅想吧，毕竟我们也期待查查有能够恢复的那一天，而我这里也好像没必要为EC两个人做过多阐述了。

其实写到一半因为脑洞枯竭而差点仓促结局了。但我曾经说过，一个写文的其实最大的动力是你们的感想。

我相信每一个写文章的人都深有感触，所以我接下来啰嗦的就不会扯到我写的文了。

如果有消息提醒我会先看评论，这也许是每一个写文章的人首先会对一个对自己文章如何而忐忑的评判。所以我会为那些眼熟的评论或者感想而感到高兴，有时不回复是因为我不知道该怎么说，怎么回应才算恰当。有人说过不评论是怕打扰，这是哪里的话？每个写文的人都会因为评论一大堆而高兴的乱蹦好吧【乱蹦的可能是我。

所以在这里，真诚的为辛苦追我文的小天使们鞠躬感谢！我这人写的算是傻的冒泡的小言，文笔渣渣又写得乱糟糟的却一直得到姑娘们的鼓励和支持我为此而感动不已！什么也答谢不了，也只能写点文章码点肉来回报各位了！感谢你们一直以来的喜欢！天哪能喜欢上EC真是太幸运了！【跪地哭泣


End file.
